Soldiers of the west meet the flowers of the east
by Ryokos Bro
Summary: chapter 9 is now up Story finished. The imperial capital is invaded the final fight with Blackheart is on
1. The Imperial Flower Troop meets new face

Disclaimer: Ryo here. We do not own anything to do with Sakura wars, the only thing that we own is Ryo and Kyoko they are our own characters.

Kyoko: Yeah so don't sue us as we are broke our first time fic please enjoy.

Sakura Wars: Steel Soldiers from the West meet the Flowers of the East

Chapter one: The Imperial Flower Troop meets new faces

Well it's just another day with The Imperial Floral Assault Unit; the girls have just finished their rehearsals and are taking a break when Sumire begins to boast as usual.

"Ah I am the lead Actress again aren't I so amazing." Boasts Sumire as she plays with her hair and goes into one of her little dream worlds.

"Your about as amazing as a cactus plant, cactus woman." Laughs Kanna as she continues eating the snack she was eating. She turns her head after eating some rice and watches as Sumire gets to her feet not looking happy.

"Oh really Kanna if your brain was as big as your mouth I would be worried." Sumire laughs while Kanna just sits and stares at her while continuing to eat.

"They are at it again..." Iris lets out a sigh and she continues to play with her teddy bear and singing little songs and dancing about while Reni turns to her to talk.

"It wouldn't be them if they didn't argue and fight like that." Replies Reni as she looks over at Kanna and Sumire as they continue to fight Sumire is still growling and Kanna continues to laugh at her.

"That's true Reni but them two fighting isn't always a good thing." Adds Maria as she stares out the window thinking about something Maria is very deep in thought and is very quiet.

"Are you ok Maria? You look unwell." Asked Sakura as she walked over to Maria putting her warm hand against her head and to see if she is warm. Maria isn't very warm she is just her usual self.

"No Sakura I am fine I am just thinking." Maria smiles at Sakura and Sakura smiles back Maria then turns her head pressing it up against the glass and she is back in thought again.

"So what are the plans for today?" Asked Kohran as she sat their on her chair spinning it around and around in boredom.

"Nothing was planned from what I can tell. So how about we go for some Ice cream or something?" Asks Sakura looking at everyone. Sakura stares at everyone with a warm smile on her face, she turns to look at each if them when Kanna sudden jumps up.

"Did someone say ice-cream?" Screams Kanna as she leaps up out of her chair swinging her head around to try and allocate the ice cream.

"Yeah I said we should go out for ice-cream." Replies Sakura with slight giggle as she flicks her hair and does a little spin before stopping again.

"Ok let's go get ice cream." Screams Iris as she runs into the corridor and down the hall. Everyone walks after Iris and they go to tell General Yoneda where they are going; they enter his office and he turns around in his chair to face them.

"We are going out for some ice cream is that ok with you sir?" Asked the girls as they put on warm smiling faces to persuade the General.

"Ok girls have fun oh and tell Ohgami he's paying, my orders." Smiles General Yoneda as they go out the door. They girls are all happy as they smile when they are out in the hallway but Ohgami pops his head through the door again with a sad look on his face.

"I have to pay again....it is not fair." Moans Ohgami as he closes the door behind him. He quickly puts a smile on his face and let's the girls go on in front of him.

While else where on the streets of Tokyo, two men are looking for the Imperial Theatre. They turn a few corners and they travel down a few streets but they aren't having much luck. One of the men looks around before turning to talk to his friend.

"Are you sure we are going the right way?" Kyoko turns around and looks at Ryo with a confused look on his face, as he continues to look around he hasn't been here in a long time.

"Yeah I think we are but I am beat, let's sit down somewhere ok." Ryo leans over with his hands on his knees he is a bit short of air.

"Yeah ok Ryo how about over there." Kyoko points to a small café sitting at the street corner. They café is a nice looking place just ideal to have a peaceful rest from a long walk.

"Yeah that will do." Smiles Ryo as he gathers back some air and signals Kyoko to follow him to the café.

Ryo and Kyoko walk over to the café and have a seat. They order their food and the waiter goes back inside to place their orders.

"So Ryo do you think our new unit will be anything like the old one?" Asks Kyoko as the waiter returns with their orders. The waiter puts their orders on the table they both look at their food. They have been hunger for a while.

"Could be but I hope you get on better with our new unit, you didn't get on with the friends we had back home." Ryo turns and look at him with a sarcastic look on his face. Kyoko never really gets on with anybody.

"Yeah well I was still getting over my parents death and well if I got close to one of them and then they died I couldn't live with myself." Kyoko let's out a sigh and continues to eat his ice cream. He lifts his spoon and scoops up more honeycomb ice cream and puts it in his mouth.

"Well your going to have to get over that, things happen and there was nothing you could have done." Ryo begins to eat again lifting his spoon of Raspberry ripple when he hears foot steps of a group of people coming closer.

Ohgami has just led the girls around the corner and they look over to the café that Ryo and Kyoko are currently eating at.

"How about we go over there for some ice cream?" Asks Maria as she turns to the others of the group looking at each of them to see if they all approve.

"Works for me sister let's go!" Kanna begins to walk over to the café with a skip in her step Kanna will eat anything so she isn't complaining about where she goes. Orihime then sighs and looks at the others with smile going across her lovely face.

"You heard her girls and guys let's go." Orihime begins to follow Kanna and the others follow Orihime to the café walking at a steady pace and looking around to see what is going on in the city at this time of day.

Ryo is currently sitting down and he notices Ohgami and the girls approach their table while Kyoko is fixing his shoes and he doesn't notice them coming up to the table he continues to fiddle with his laces as they approach.

"Hello there, sorry to bother you but we noticed the remaining tables are full and we where wondering if we could borrow these seats if your not using them?" Asks Ohgami as he pulls out a chair to sits down he smiles at Ryo with a warm look on his face.

"Yeah sure that isn't a problem you can use the seats." Replies Ryo who shakes Ohgami's hand as they both get out of their seats and then sit back down again.

"Are you talking to someone up there?" Kyoko raises his head and he notices Ohgami talking to Ryo but he doesn't notice the girls go into the café.

"Oh hello there I was just fixing something and I didn't notice you." Kyoko waves at Ohgami. "Oh hello there I was just asking your friend if we could use the seats you have spare; as the other tables are full and we are a pretty big group." Ohgami smiles and he nods in Kyoko's general direction. Kyoko responds with a quick smile be answering.

"You are?" Asks Kyoko as he looks round and sees all the girls leave the café and freaks when he sees how many of them there is he covers his face with his big hands and tries to hide himself. "Calm Kyoko calm, they're only girls there is no need to get nervous, calm." Said Kyoko to himself as he takes a deep breath and relaxes letting his hands drop he sits back up trying not to let it get to him. Ryo senses his friend tensing up and relaxing and thinks to himself.

"Hmm, guess he's not quite over his nervousness around girls yet." Ryo then leans over and whispers "Kyoko, its okay there's no need to get nervous; they're not going to do anything to you." Ryo tries not to laugh at his friends nervousness he never could quite understand how he got this fear of girls.

"I know that, but I am not used to being around so many at once." Whispers Kyoko still kinda tensed. Kyoko is now breathing heavily and he is beginning to feel rather warm.

"Hey do you think I am used to it either, It's not often that you see this many beautiful ladies, let alone actually meet them all at once, and from what I have heard about our new unit it's all female apart from the team General. So you had better get used to it." Kyoko's sweat begins to drip down his face when he hears what Ryo has said and adds.

"You're kidding right, please say you're kidding!" But the look on Ryo's face tells him he's not which just makes Kyoko slump in his chair in despair. He hides his face in his hands again and sits in his chair looking very miserable.

Ohgami and the girls are all chatting away about various things when they see Kyoko slump in his chair in despair with Ryo grinning away while trying to cheer him up.

"Come on Kyoko, its not that bad, I am sure you'll enjoy working with our new team once you get to know them all." Ryo pats his friend on the back and thinks to himself. "Your so big you shouldn't be afraid of anything let alone women.

"That's easy for you to say you don't have my problem." Replies Kyoko as he begins to feel more uncomfortable he begins to move around in his chair he is getting really nervous.

Ryo then replies as he watches his friend move like he has a bee in his bum. "You're going to have to get over that problem eventually, like you dealing with this problem easily right now, you're not freaking out around these girls." Ryo sighs and begins to scratch his head in disbelief.

"The only reason I am not freaking out right now is because I don't know them, and probably won't ever see them again once we leave this café so it doesn't bother me as much as it could be." Kyoko smiles and looks away.

All the girls and Ohgami are looking at them and wondering what is going on. Both the guys are about to continue their argument, when they notice that everyone else at the table is staring at them with confused looks on their faces.

"Umm, is something wrong?" Asks Ryo, as Kyoko remains silent and starts to fidget, as all the girls stare in his general direction Kyoko is feeling very uncomfortable with every passing minute.

"Your friend is very odd what's wrong with him?" Asked Ohgami as he looks over at Ryo with a confused look on his face and then turns to the fidgeting Kyoko.

"He is nervous around girls he doesn't know, but give him a few days and he will be ok." Smiles Ryo as he turns to Kyoko and then turns back to Ohgami. Ryo is kind of embarrassed with Kyoko's reaction to the girls. Kyoko turns to check the time and he quickly turns round to Ryo with a serious look on his face.

"RYO!!! We're going to be late for our meeting." Screams Kyoko as he turns to Ryo. Ryo quickly turns round and looks at him. "It's that time already." Ryo then turns to Ohgami and smiles "Sorry but we must be off it was nice meeting you and I hope we can talk again the next time we meet." Ryo and Kyoko both get up.

"Ok well it also nice meeting you as well I also hope we might again." Smiles Ohgami as he shakes Ryo and Kyoko's hand. They both leave Ohgami and the girls at the table and walk off in the direction of The Imperial Theatre.

Meanwhile Maria has also noticed the time and has just informed the others that they need to be on the move also.

"Ok you guys we also need to get going we have to go meet those two new recruits today." Maria gets up out of her chair and turns to her friends.

Kanna looks up from eating her ice cream and turns to Maria. "Are we meeting the two new recruits today?" She puts another spoonful of ice cream in her mouth.

"Yes muscle brain we are, did you forget or something." Moans Sumire as she turns to look at Kanna with a sly grin on her face.

"Yeah, yeah cactus woman I knew about it but I didn't think it was that time already." Kanna had just finished eating her ice cream and puts the spoon back into the bowl.

"Well we should get back then." Comments Reni as she walks off down the street with Iris.

"I agree come on we need to get back I hear the two new members are going to be young men and I wonder who they might be." Smiles Sumire as she and the others walk back to The Imperial Theatre via a different route.

"I think this might be the place Kyoko." Laughs Ryo as he looks at the building in front of him with a grin on his face as he looks up from the map and back at the building again.

"Well we should go in and ask then; to find out if it is the building or not." Smiles Kyoko as he walks into the building. Kyoko takes a quick look around and spots three young women standing in the corner, he walks over to them a bit uncomfortable and coughs, Ryo is following shortly behind him. "Excuse me?" Asks Kyoko politely.

"Yes Sir, how may we help you?" Replies the tallest of the three. She is leaning on the desk with a smile on her face.

"Hello, I and my friend were wondering if this is the Imperial Theatre." Asks Kyoko politely yet again as he looks around again before turning to the young lady.

"Yes sir it is, can I ask what your business here maybe?" Replies the girl,

"Me and my friend have an appointment for 4:00 PM with Mr Yoneda." Answers Kyoko with a loving smile on his face.

"May I ask your names sirs?" Asks the lady as the second tallest passed her a notepad with writing on it with there details on it.

"I am Mr Katsuhito and my friend there is Mr Hacki." Answers Kyoko as the lady looks over the pad reading a few bits of writing as she skims through it.

"Ah here we go, Mr Yoneda asked for you to be taken to your rooms so that you may change before your meet him, Yuri, Tusbaki could your please show them to their rooms while I keep an eye on the office?" Replies the lady.

"Ok Kasumi." Replied Yuri and Tusbaki and they signalled for Kyoko and Ryo to follow them, Kyoko and Ryo waved bye to Kasumi as they followed them to their rooms.

Ohgami and the girls had just came back into the theatre when they noticed someone walking round a corner that they didn't recognize, some of the girls decided to head over to Kasumi and asked who it was as they stared at the corner Kyoko and Ryo had just walked around.

"That was the new recruits Mr Hacki and Mr Katsuhito arriving for their meeting with General Yoneda, Yuri and Tusbaki are showing them to their rooms so that they may settle in and change for their meeting with him." Answers Kasumi with a smile on her face as she looks at her friends.

The girls were about to start asking questions about them when Yuri came down the stairs and headed over to them and said "Hey everyone General Yoneda orders us to change into uniform and to meet in the General's office to meet the new team members." Everyone turns to look at her with a questioning look on their faces. "Hey don't look at me like that; I don't know why he's doing it this way either." Answers back Yuri defensively, she then turns round and heads off to her room to change into her uniform as the others stand there staying at each other.

"Well we had better do as the General says and get changed as well." Laughs Ohgami as he heads to his room. Seeing that there wasn't much they could do the rest of the girls went to their rooms to change as well so that they could go and meet the new members.

Meanwhile Ryo and Kyoko have both changed into their uniforms which are sky blue colour for Ryo and bland silver colour for Kyoko and are waiting outside General Yonedas office.

"So Kyoko what do you think of our new uniforms?" Asks Ryo as he looks at his uniform with an impressive look on his face.

"Well they could have made mine a bit bigger it's very tight around the waist and shoulders but apart from that it's pretty cool." Answers Kyoko as he stares at his uniform he is very impressed.

"I know what you mean they could have made mine a little tighter on the arms and the legs could be shorter but apart from that it's good and they certainly look better then our last unif..... What?" Ryo looks at Kyoko when he poked him in the side to show that the door to General Yoneda's office had opened and a young woman was signalling for them to come in they both looked at each other and walked closer to the door. As they entered the room General Yoneda turned to face them from staring out the window.

"Welcome gentlemen glad you could make it." Smiles the General as he greets them with a nod.

"Glad to be here sir." Laughs Kyoko as he nods back in the Generals direction.

"It's very good to see you; you haven't changed a bit Kyoko how have you been?" Laughs General Yoneda looking at him.

"You know me sir as good as ever." Kyoko flexes his muscles to show he is in good health he smiles and then lowers his arms.

General Yoneda nods and turns his attention to Ryo who is still looking at his uniforms. "And how have you been Ryo?" Ryo looks at him and smiles.

"Sir I have been keeping great and what about you?" Ryo looks at the General and gives him a small smile.

General Yoneda smiles. "I have been keeping very well thank you for your concern." Laughs General Yoneda as he rubs his head and laughs. "But don't you worry about me, now once the others get here you can introduce yourselves."

The three men continue to chat as they wait for the others to arrive at Yoneda's office.

"Come on you guys I want to meet the new recruits." Laughs Sakura as she does a little twirl and stops with a smile on her face.

"Why are you in such a rush Sakura?" Asks Kanna looking a tad confused as she watches Sakura dance and jump giggling every now and again.

"No big reason Kanna, but they are going to think we are rude if we keep them waiting." Replies Sakura as she stops out of the front of the Generals office

"Well we are here now so be one your best behaviour." Adds Maria as she knocks on the door waiting on an answer for her and the others to enter.

"Who is it?" Asks General Yoneda a he glances towards to the doors of his office.

"It's us General we are here as you asked." Replies Maria as she pokes her head around the door and glances into the room with s light smile.

"It's you girls and Ohgami as well come on in." Answers the General as he signals for the girls and Ohgami to come in.

The girls enter the room to see two figures standing near the window with their backs turned to the girls and to Ohgami.

"Ah girl's welcome, ok guys introduce yourselves." Command Yoneda then looks to wards Kyoko and Ryo.

Both Ryo and Kyoko both turn round and the girls nearly have a heart attack as does Ryo and Kyoko.

"It's you guys from the café." Screams Ohgami as he looks at Ryo and Kyoko with a shocking expression on his face.

"Oh it's you again hello." Smiles Ryo as he nods to acknowledge his friendship with Ohgami.

"You have already met them?" Asked the General as he looks between the two of them.

"Yes we did but we haven't been formerly introduced yet." Laughs Ohgami as he rubs his head trying to laugh it off.

"Well alright then introduce yourselves." Sigh's General Yoneda as he looks at the two men slightly confused.

They all stand to attention and salute. "Ok guys you two first." General Yoneda looks at Kyoko and Ryo and nods. Up steps the bigger of the two who is at least 7 ft tall, he has long red hair in a spiky style similar to Kanna's he is also a serious martial artist just like Kanna. He has serious light blue eyes which if you closely look at them, reveal a deep rooted pain in his heart. He has a well formed body with big rippling muscles with bandage's wrapped round his hands, basically he has a body women would kill to touch and Men would give anything to have and the general idea any person got from looking at him would be that he is a nice guy, but they wouldn't dare provoke him.

"Hey there everyone pleasure to meet your all, names Kyoko Katsuhito." He thumps himself on the chest as a mark of respect; he looks at each member of the team with a warm smile on his face.

Shortly after the smaller one steps forward who is a little short of 6 ft and has long teal hair set in a long pony tail with a pair of short bangs, he has gentle, carefree light green eyes which upon a closer inspection show a more serious look, he has a slim well built body that reveals him to be a swordsmen, the general image people would get of him is a kind fun loving guy who is always there to lend a hand. He gives a little flick like salute with his fingers and he speaks in a happy cheery sort of tone

"Nice to meet you all I am Ryo Hacki and I am sure we're all going to get along fine." Ohgami steps forward and offers his hand and replies in a friendly tone

"Nice too meet you I am Ohgami Ichiro and I am the Field General for this unit." He shakes hands with the two of them before returning to his position beside the others. Next up came Maria who steps forward; she salutes them and speaks in a calm cool tone.

"I am Maria Tachibana and I am the second in command on the field of battle." Maria takes a step back while giving the two new members a warm smile. She takes her place by Ohgami's side. Then Kanna waves from her chair and flicks her nose and begins to talk in a carefree tone of voice.

"I am Kanna Kirishima and I am sure we'll get on great, and keep an eye on cactus woman over there don't let her try and push you around." Kanna then rests herself back into her she gives both the newcomers a warm welcome.

Next Sumire steps up and shakes their hands. "My name is Sumire Kanzaki, nice to meet the two of you and don't let muscle brain boss you around she isn't anyone's superior." Kanna and Sumire both give each other dirty looks as little Iris gets ready to introduce herself.

Next little Iris steps up. "Hello my name is Iris Chateaubriand nice to meet you." Iris smiles as Kyoko leans over and shakes her hand.

"Nice to meet you two little one." Smiles Kyoko as he shakes her hand. Iris smiles at Kyoko and she shakes Ryo's hand before joining the others she stands beside Maria holding her hand. Next up is Reni.

"Hello my name is Reni Milchstrasse it's an honour to meet you." They both nod and Reni steps back with a small smile crawling across her face.

"Hello my name is Ri Kohran its going to be a pleasure working with you." She bows as she shakes hands with Kyoko and Ryo before taking her place standing beside Iris.

"And my name is Orihime Soletta glad to be working with you." Orihime steps forward she shakes their hands and she also greets them with a small warm smile, she then takes a step back and stands beside Kohran.

"You've already met my second in command Kaede Fujieda and those ladies over there that you met earlier are our support staff Kasumi Fujii, Yuri Sakakibara and Tusbaki Takamura." Smiles General Yoneda as he points to each of the three ladies. Each lady steps forward offering greetings and their full name.

"And you already know who I am." Laughs General Yoneda as he takes a drink of water from the glass on his office desk.

"That we do sir." Laughs Kyoko as he rubs his head and looks towards the General with a grin on his face.

"Well we don't have a show tonight so I am ordering you all to have a relaxing night and make the new members feel welcome." General Yoneda turns and looks back out the window with a smile on his face.

"Yes sir we will thank you." Smiles Ohgami as he leaves the office a few seconds behind the rest of the group. They are now standing in the hall outside his office.

"I am going to have a shower and get changed see you guys later." Kyoko heads off in the direction of his room putting his hands behind his head and whistling as he walks.

"Oh ok...so does anyone want to show me around the theatre?" Asked Ryo with a warm smile on his face.

"Yeah we can all show you around I suppose." Replies Sumire who turned to answer his question with a grin on her face.

"For the first time in my life I agree with cactus woman. We can all show you round." Laughs Kanna as she mocks Sumire.

"Yes it would be good chance to get to know you better also." Smiles Maria as she nods in his general direction and walks off signalling him to follow her.

"Yeah we are going to show big brother around now." Iris starts jumping around in a very happy mood. Ryo follows after them as they show him the gym, shower room and the swimming pool; after showing him around the building for a while.

"Whew I am hungry I had no idea this place was so big, so where do you eat in this place?" Asks Ryo as he rubs his belly, he is getting quite hungry.

"Follow me I show where you can get some food." Replied Kanna as she walked off towards the kitchen. A few minutes later they arrive in the dining room and Kanna points over to the kitchen.

"That's the kitchen over there if you wait here I'll go and make you something." Kanna goes into the kitchen and begins to prepare some food for the hungry guest.

"I'll come with you and help it wouldn't be polite for me to sit here and let you do all the work." Answers Ryo as he walks over to the kitchen which Kanna is now preparing some food in. Ryo goes into the kitchen and begins to make something to eat with Kanna's help.

In the kitchen Kanna and Ryo are busy cooking away doing all kinds of fancy cooking secrets, when Kanna turns round to Ryo and asks.

"Hey Ryo, How long have you and Kyoko known each for?" She turns and looks at Ryo she is interested in finding out more about his friend.

"I've known him for a little over 4 years." Answers Ryo while continuing, preparing and cooking the food for the dinner.

"So what is he like?" Asks Kanna getting very curious now Ryo is beginning to realise.

"Well that's kind of a hard one to answer, he's more complex than he looks and I still don't completely understand him, for example in most things he's a very confident person you could even say arrogant at times. But because of the way he's been brought up he doesn't have much confidence around women, yet you would think he wouldn't have much trouble around them from the way he looks and from his attitude towards other people." Answered Ryo.

"What do you mean?" Asked Kanna she is still curious just slightly confused now. Ryo turned some of the food down to a simmer he rests his hands on his sides he looks at her and replies.

"He gets really nervous around girls; he used to be so bad that he couldn't talk properly around them, but he's not as bad as he used to be but he's had a relapse because of an incident back with our old unit." Upon saying that he just stood there deep in thought as if remembering something and a deep pain like look shot across his face for a moment but then it disappeared again and he turned to her and said "Come on the food is ready lets take it out to the others or they're going to begin to wonder what's happened to us in here." Ryo started to put food on to plates while Kanna looked at him confused for a moment, she thought nothing of it and then started to help.

Meanwhile back in the dining hall the girls are busy doing what girls do best and gossiping about the guys.

"So what do you think of the new guys?" Asks Tusbaki as she leans forward looking at everyone else.

"All I can say is that we need more guys around it does get lonely with us all being girls." Smiles Yuri going slightly red in the face.

"Hey Kasumi, you deal with all the Generals files and stuff, your bound to know something on them?" Asks Tusbaki as she turns a looks at Kasumi with a sly grin on her face.

"Well I did get a look at their files but I didn't get to see much." Answered Kasumi taking a defensive sort of tone as everyone closed in to hear what she has to say.

"Come on Kasumi tell us what you know?" Tusbaki asked enthusiastically as she began jumping in and out of her chair.

"Okay but which one should I start with?" Asked Kasumi looking at the rest of them.

"I know... I know tell us about big brother Ryo first!" Asked Iris happily while jumping up and down with her cute little smile on her face.

"Okay well lets see, his date of birth is 3rd august 1904 which would make him 19, the information in the file says that he lived with his parents in Sendai until he was 13 when he ran away from home. There was no info on why; but it is assumed that he had fallen out with his family. He then travelled to Tokyo and earned passage to China, where he wandered around for a year before meeting Kyoko in the city of Shanghai, after that meeting they both started to travel together. While travelling they performed many kind and brave acts such as dealing with bandits, solving crimes, helping out villages during disasters that kind of thing. They did this for 4 years until they were hired to join the British Floral Assault Unit to serve as the unit's frontline warriors in the war against the demons, they served with it for a year before being transferred to our unit because of a incident where two members of the unit died in combat." She takes a small breather before reading out Kyoko's background.

"Now what do I remember about Kyoko hmm? Oh yes. Well he was born 1st June 1903 so he would be 20 now, the information I can remember from the file states he lived with his mothers sister as his mother and father where killed in a demon attack when they were on a trip to London. When he returned to Japan his mothers sister took him in and her aide trained him in the Katsuhito fighting style. After staying to train in the temple nearly all his young life, he left and met Ryo in China. They both travelled with each other helping out the needy, until the British Branch of the floral assault unit tracked them down and recruited them. He was transferred here his reason is unknown. Well there you go there's all the information I can remember from the files so what do you think about them?" Finished Kasumi.

"All I can say is that they have been friends for a while." Comments Maria looking at the others.

"Yeah it sounds like they really know each other well, I bet they have lots of embarrassing stories they can tell us about each other." Answers Kohran with a slight giggle.

"HA they just sound like another muscle head and country boy to me and we already have one each of them and we don't need any more." Laughs Sumire in her typical stuck up manner.

"Sumire there's no need to be insulting they both sound like really nice people to me." Replies Maria glancing at her with angry look on her face.

"I agree they both sound like really nice people" Said Sakura shooting an angry look at Sumire also. They are both about to get into an argument when Ryo and Kanna come out with the food and Kanna shouting at the top of her voice.

"Hey is everyone ready to chow down?" Kanna does a spin with a really good looking meal on her plate.

"You have been keeping us long enough muscle brain we are hungry." Moans Sumire as per usual.

"Don't blame me cactus woman it was his entire fault he suggested on making fancy stuff." Replied Kanna giving a menacing look in Sumire's direction.

"Relax you two it's here now so no point complaining, could someone go get Kyoko from his room? His shower shouldn't have taken him this long." Ryo wonders why his friend could be taking so long.

"I'll go get him." Answers Reni as she gets up to leave.

"I'll go to." Adds Iris as she quickly gets up and runs to the door.

"Okay see you when you get back. Oh yes if he's not in his room check the gym that's probably where he'll be." Smiles Ryo as he finishes putting the food on the table. Everyone looked at the food on the table while Iris and Reni leave to go get Kyoko.

"Is this thing eatable?" Asks Sumire as she picks up a fork and starts to poke a strange looking food she looks at it very oddly she is expecting it to come to life and eat her.

"Yes it is eatable now stop poking it and just try it." Answers Ryo a bit annoyed at Sumire.

"I'll try it but if I get poisoned by it I'll hold you responsible for it." Replies Sumire with a growl like tone in her voice.

"Yeah, Yeah don't worry it won't kill you." Answers Ryo while waving his hand in a non caring way and putting food onto his own plate.

"If we're lucky it'll change her attitude." Laughs Kanna as she mutters under her breath trying not to laugh.

"What was that muscle brain?" Growls Sumire as she shoot's a dagger like glanc3e in Kanna's direction.

"You heard me cactus woman." Laughs Kanna as she sits down and tucks into her male.

"Humph if you weren't so common I might actually dignify that with a response." Cackled Sumire how has just about had enough from Kanna.

"Common am I, let me show you just how common I am you spoiled brat!" Shouts Kanna as she stands up and jumps over the table to attack Sumire, but before she can reach her Marie jumps in and stops her shouting

"Calm down Kanna, do you want Ryo to think you're nothing more than a muscle brained brat who only lives to fight!" "

Aah don't worry about it, there was a guy back at our old unit who Kyoko was always fighting with, I didn't get on to well with him either to be honest, and the idiot was way to full of himself." Answered Ryo while looking over his shoulder at them.

Meanwhile Reni and Iris knock on Kyoko's door.

"Hey big brother dinner is ready." Said Iris as she knocked the door again as she stood at the door with her ear up against it.

"Yeah I am coming now, come on in." Iris and Reni let themselves in, they see Kyoko partly dressed he reaches for a sleeveless top and turns round with a towel wrapped around his neck. "Hey you two I take it dinner is on the table then?" He smiles as he tightens his head band and removes his towel and puts on his top.

"Yeah it is on the plate we where sent to get you." Added Reni as she left the room first.

"Alright let's go and get something to eat." Kyoko lifts Iris and puts her on his shoulder using an arm to support her. "Ok now we are off." They leave the room with Reni in front. They walk down to the last set of stairs then Kyoko turns to Iris and he said "Iris hold on tight okay."

"Huh why?" Asked a confused Iris as she tightened her hold, next thing she knew she was free falling through the air as Kyoko hopped over the banister of the stairs. "Wheeeeeee" Shouted Iris. After they landed they waited for Reni to come down who said

"That was very irresponsible of you, what would you have done if you had dropped Iris." Reni gave Kyoko one of those emotionless stares.

"Its okay Reni, I had a strong grip on him and he wouldn't have let me fall anyway would you big brother?" Said Iris as she looked at Kyoko.

"Course not, there's no way I would let a cute little thing like you fall." Answers Kyoko with a grin as he looks back at Iris. "Now which way do we go?" Asked Kyoko looking around at all the doors.

"That way big brother." Said Iris as she pointed to the dining room.

"Okay let's go get some chow!" Smiled Kyoko as he headed to the dining room, but as he entered; he catches the tail end of Ryo saying something

".... .... You and Kyoko would get on really well I wish I could get to know him better." Kanna goes kind of red as Kyoko closes the door behind him.

"Hey guys sorry I took so long." He sets Iris down and she runs to her seat he turns to Kanna and waves.

"Yeah well food is on the table so sit down and eat it." Laughs Ryo as he puts Kyoko's food on to a plate and hands it to him.

While Ryo and Kyoko are talking away to each other they don't notice Sumire, Sakura, Maria, Orihime and Kohran standing apart talking among themselves as the others got dug into the food. After a while Kyoko notices that the girls are standing by themselves.

"Ryo what do you think those five are talking about over there?" Asked Kyoko as he turned to look at him and then pointed to the girls.

"Huh, what do you mean?" Replies Ryo as he turns to glance at where Kyoko is looking.

"The girls seem engrossed about something." Answers Kyoko looking a little worried.

"Well I don't really know what girls gossip about but if I have to guess their probably talking about us." Smiles Ryo as he continues to eat his own food.

"Huh but why would they be talking about us?" Asks Kyoko a bit confused.

"They are probably talking about us because we are a pair of new faces and we are both males, both something I am sure that are in short supply around here, but hey I could be totally wrong, they could be talking about their next play for all I know, So don't worry about it." Answers Ryo with a quiet laugh he lifts his fork and puts a piece of steak into his mouth.

"Well I am going outside for some air so if anyone needs me I'll be outside." Kyoko goes outside and into the grounds. Ryo watches him go with a sad look on his face but quickly wipes it off before anyone can notice, as he's about to get some more food from the table, he hears Iris asking him a question

"Big brother Ryo where is big brother Kyoko going?" Iris seems a little concerned about Kyoko.

"Oh he's just going out to get some fresh air, hey Iris you want to see a fun trick?" Answers Ryo as he kneels down.

"Yea, me and Jean-Paul love tricks, isn't that right Jean-Paul." Answers Iris happily while holding up Jean-Paul and making him wave at Ryo.

"Okay then I'll show you this one then, just give me a moment to find some paper?" Answers Ryo as he began looking for some paper; after a few moments he found some and said "Okay now what to do for my trick... .... Ah I know." He then took a piece of paper and started to carefully fold it. After a minute or two he had made a small beautiful flower he then held it up for Iris to see and then started to put it in her hair saying. "Here you go a beautiful flower for a beautiful lady."

"Oh wow, thank you big brother it's so pretty." Squealed Iris happily.

Just as Ryo is about to make another paper toy for her Kanna, Sakura and Kohran came over and Kanna asked

"What are you two doing over here and where has Kyoko gone?" Kanna looked around to see if she could spot Kyoko but she had no luck.

"Well Kyoko has gone outside to get some air, and I am making things for Iris out of paper." Answered Ryo looking up.

"Look at what big brother made for me." Said Iris as she points to the paper flower in her hair.

"Wow that is really beautiful?" Smiled Sakura as she looked at it in awe.

"Yeah that is really good Ryo can you make anything else?" Asks Kohran as she looked at him.

"Sure I can, here I'll make you something." Answers Ryo. He then takes a piece of paper and folds it into a small paper bird and hands it to her saying "Here you go hope you like it." Kohran turns it round and round while looking at and says to him in a cheerful voice.

"Wow this is great it looks like it would actually fly if I threw it into the air." Before Kohran can say anything else Kanna jumps in saying

"Hey make me something too." Kanna looks at Ryo as he picks up another piece of paper.

Ryo just smiles and folds another piece of paper into a small cuddly teddy bear and then hands it to her saying

"Be careful with it, it's pretty fragile." He carefully gives it to Kanna. While Kanna is busy admiring it Ryo looks at Sakura and asks "How about you Sakura you want one to?"

"Yes please if it's not too much trouble." Asks Sakura politely while bowing.

"Of course it's no trouble, it's a pleasure to make them for lovely ladies like all of you and please Sakura there is no need to so formal, we all friends now and friends don't need to be so formal with each other." Answers Ryo.

"Umm okay I'll try to be less formal." Answers Sakura as she goes a bit red around the cheeks.

"Okay now to get to work on your one." Said Ryo as he took another piece of paper and started to fold it. As he was folding it he said "As a sign of our new friendship I'll make you my favourite paper model." Kanna, Iris, Kohran and Sakura all gathered round so that they could get a better look as Ryo carefully and slowly folded four pages into different shapes and then used a fifth one to hold them together and when he was finished he held it up to reveal that he had made a beautiful paper angel. "Here you go Sakura make sure to take good care of it." Said Ryo as he handed it to her while the others all stared in awe at it. Sakura went all red again but Ryo just let out a slight giggle. They all continued to laugh and joke in the dining room.

Meanwhile else where Ohgami is walking through a side corridor heading to the dining room when he glanced out a window at the garden to see Kyoko laying on the grass looking up into the sky, deep in thought, with a sad heart-rendering look on his face and tears trickling down his face.

"What's going on here?" He wonders to himself as he looks at Kyoko and then after a few moments of wondering to himself. He said to himself "I should go out there and talk to him; it is my duty as he commanding officer and as a fellow team mate to help." After a few more moments of watching him. Ohgami gathers up all his confidence and walks outside near to where Kyoko is; he waits for him to notice him.

Kyoko is just lying down thinking about his past when he senses that someone is near by and turns his head to see who it is and he sees Ohgami standing there staring at him with a worried look in his eyes.

"Hey chief is something up?" Kyoko looks up at him trying to rub the tears away quickly enough so that Ohgami doesn't notice.

"It seems to me that your upset about something do you want to talk about it?" Asked Ohgami as he sat down beside him and gives his friend a warm smile.

"Bad memories that is all. Seeing everyone get on so well brought a few memories I would rather forget." Ohgami looks down at him as Kyoko continues to lie down in the grass looking towards the sky.

"Would you like to tell me about it?" Asks Ohgami as Kyoko looks at him.

"Well I lost two close friends back with my other unit...and it was my fault. If I hadn't of left them they would still be alive. And I don't want to get to close to anyone just in case I let them down too." More tears drip down Kyoko's cheeks as he looks up at the sky. Ohgami looks at him.

"Let me give you a piece of advice. This advice was given to me when I first joined up. You got to remember you're human. Don't keep it all bottled up inside we are all here if you need to talk to someone about your problems." Kyoko wipes away the remaining tears.

"Ok Ohgami thanks." Kyoko sits up. "Well we had been called out to a demon attack, and the battle started fairly well. We had gotten into our formation and followed orders exactly; we had them on the ropes. But my two friends their Koubu's where badly damaged then another wave came; I had to go break up their attack but as soon as I left my position...they...got...killed...by...a steam cannon. Once we had won the battle I returned to find their bodies on the ground; their Koubu's where totally destroyed, I got out and watched both the closest people that I considered, "the sisters that I never had" die right in front of me." Kyoko begins to weep again he puts his head into his arms and Ohgami can hear him cry. Ohgami puts a hand on his shoulder.

"I see, so you blame yourself for their deaths and you don't want to get close to anyone because you have never got over it." Ohgami smiles at him he can see where Kyoko is coming from.

Kyoko turns to look at Ohgami. "That is one way to look at it, and I am worried when that time will come again and I might lose more of the people I care about." Kyoko still has his head buried in his arms

Ohgami nods. "Well I wouldn't worry yourself; that was the past I am sure they wouldn't want you to sit here like this. I bet they want you to be strong and live out your life now with Ryo and us." Kyoko nods in agreement with what Ohgami had just said.

"I guess your right Ohgami, but it isn't something I can just shake but I feel easier now knowing someone else knows but you should know that I've sworn to avenge them." Smiles Kyoko as he gets to his feet.

"I can understand that and as long as it doesn't get in the way of your work I won't stop you, but I have one last question for you, do you know how Ryo feels about this?" Asked Ohgami stopping Kyoko as he turned to leave.

Kyoko stops and looks thoughtful before he answers "Ryo hmmm, he hides it better than me but he is probable really tore up by it as well. He blames himself for it even though it was my fault, because he was the one who set down the unit tactics and was the field General for the unit. He gave me the command to break up the attack and he believes if he hadn't given that command they would still be alive; known him he's probably swore that he wouldn't take a command position again because he believes he's not up to it, but I think its more than that, he was starting to get really close to one of them, he thinks that they had managed to hide it from everyone else but I could see what was happening. But don't tell anyone else that he was in a relationship. Well we had better get back to the party, everyone might start to worry." Kyoko begins to walk to the door.

"Hmm yeah your right, do you think I should talk to Ryo about his feelings on this as well?" Asks Ohgami as they turn to head in through the door.

"Yeah your should but if you try it by yourself it won't do any good, when you try take Sakura and Iris with you, Ryo can't say no to cute little girls like Iris it's his one weakness when it comes to girls like Iris; and take Sakura because her kind and understanding nature will help him to talk about it, well we had better stop talking about it now." Answers Kyoko as they walk back into the dining room.

After walking in to the dining room they looked round to see what was happening and saw that everyone was gathered in a group over at the food table with them all laughing and giggling.

"I wonder what's going on over there" Asks Ohgami looking at Kyoko who is just as confused as Ohgami is.

"You're looking at the wrong person here; you've known them longer than me." Answered Kyoko shrugging his shoulders. After that exchange they looked at each other and just shrugged their shoulders and then walked over. As they neared them Ohgami asked

"Hey everyone, did we miss something?" as he looked at them all giggling.

Kyoko also added "Yeah what's going on, you guys are laughing and giggling so loudly we could hear you outside." Kyoko crosses his big arms across his chest and looks at them.

Everyone jumps when they hear them; they were so engrossed with what they were doing they didn't notice them.

"Hey guys, give me a moment while I get my heart under control, you guys startled us." Answered Ryo while he held his chest showing his surprise. But before he can say anything else Kanna jumped in and said.

"Ryo's been making these fun little paper figures and telling us embarrassing stories about you and him, Kyoko." Kanna looks at Kyoko and gives him a small smile before going red and turning her attention back to the others.

"Yeah, he's been telling us all kinds of funny stories, I really like the one when you both got lost in Beijing." Giggled Sakura as she rested her hand against her mouth.

"How about that one where they went to sleep in a cave one night and woke up next morning to find that they had gone to sleep in a lions Den." Laughs Orihime as she looked at Kyoko with a smile.

"Man I remember that one, that was one hell of a nasty shock, and I swear I'd never had to fight so hard before in my life." Laughed Kyoko with a small grin on his face as he remembered what happened that day.

"I know what you mean, we were a right mess by the time we got out of there, but you should have seen the lions they were even worse of than us." Replied Ryo with a laugh.

"Yeah, how many of those poor sods did we have to kill before they figured out that it was just easier to let us go than it was to try and kill us?" Asked Kyoko as he tried to remember.

"Hmm lets see, well I think I killed 3 and I think you got 5 so I would say that between the two of us we killed 8 or about that number, I can't really remember it that well, to be honest I was more concerned with staying alive then with how many of them we killed." Ryo had stopped using his fingers to count and rested his hands by his sides.

Everyone just stared at them in amazement until Sumire broke the silence and said "You mean that happened for real!!"

Ryo turned to look at her and said "What do you mean by that, did you think I was making it up or something?" He gave Sumire an awkward look before looking away.

"But how do you take on a pride of lions with just a sword and you bare fists?" Asked a stunned Orihime wondering how her two new friends are standing in front of them.

"It was not easy I can tell you now, but it is possible." Answers Kyoko as he flexes his muscles before putting his hands on his hips.

"Reni would you and Iris take all the models up stairs; for everyone?" Asked Ohgami as he knew where the conversation was going to go.

"Okay, come on Iris lets take them upstairs." Answered Reni as she moved around the group and collected everyone's models. She then walked over to Iris and offered her a hand.

Ryo waits until they have left the room before he turns to the others and he said to them "Okay now that the younger ones are gone we can tell you the painful details."

"Painful is right I've got the scars to prove it." Kyoko lifts up his top to show a few small battle scars from the lions but he decides not to show the larger ones.

Ryo laughs and Replies "You not the only one that's got the scars to prove it." Ryo is about to say something when suddenly an alarm goes off in the building making everyone stand up and Ryo and Kyoko look at the others with questioning look on their faces.

"It's a demon attack everyone lets go." Shouts Maria as everyone runs after her with Kyoko and Ryo running behind them.


	2. Demon Attack

Sakura Wars: Steel Soldiers from the West meet the Flowers of the East

Chapter 2: Demon Attack!!!!!

Everyone continues to run as they hear the alarms echoing all over the theatre, Kyoko catches a glimpse of the girls turning a corner very quickly and stops when he reaches it, Ryo slams into the back of him. Ryo rubs his head and looks up at Kyoko

"Hey Kyoko why did you stop? In case you haven't noticed it's a demon alarm we have to move it." Ryo looks at his friend and is eagerly telling him to move it.

Kyoko turns to look at Ryo. "It would help if I knew which one of these three corridors took us too where we are meant to be." Kyoko and Ryo both look at the three corridors looking very puzzled they are unsure which corridor to take they haven't been here before. They continue to wonder just as the others reach the briefing room.

Else where the girls and Ohgami have arrived in the briefing room the door opens and they all walk in and they surround the table only Iris and Reni are missing where as Kyoko and Ryo don't where the briefing room is.

"We're here General what's going on?" Asked Ohgami as the girls come in behind him and close the door behind him.

"Okay we've got a demon attack... hold on where are Ryo and Kyoko?" Asks General Yoneda as he pauses and notices they are not in the room with them.

"Huh what do you mean sir they were right behind us?" Answers Ohgami confused as he and the others look round to see that there is no sign of Kyoko and Ryo.

"Hmm we must have lost them back there somewhere; someone will have to go get them." Answers Maria as she rubs her head and looks toward the door hoping the come through it in the next few seconds.

"Kanna could you go and get them please?" Asked General Yoneda as he moved to the head of the table and opened a file ready to brief everyone.

"Ok sir I'll go get them for you." Answered Kanna as she headed back out of the room and began to head back the way she came hoping she would bump into them on the way back.

Meanwhile Ryo and Kyoko are discussing which way to go; they are still confused they hate it when this happens.

"Which way should we go?" Asked Kyoko as he looks at the three corridors and mentally compares them to each other. Still not having a clue which one to take.

The left corridor only goes a short distance before taking a turn to the right and doesn't have many doors. The right corridor is the longest but it has another cross road and the most doors. And the corridor leading straight ahead is in between the other two in length and only has a few doors; but it has two sets of stairs at the end of it... one leading up and the other leading down.

"I have no idea; they could have gone any way and they hadn't shown me this part of the building yet so I don't have the foggiest what corridor leads where." Answers Ryo as he tries to figure out where each of the corridors leads to.

"Damn it why did those girls have to be so fast." Curses Kyoko as he stands there in a panic looking around franticly hoping by some miracle that some one comes around the corner for them.

"Look why don't we just wait here, I am sure when they notice that we're not there, they'll send someone to find us and if we go looking for them we'll just get even more lost knowing our luck." Answered Ryo calmly trying to keep Kyoko from going into a state over nothing.

"Yeah you're right, but what will we do while we wait?" Asks Kyoko as he calms down and regains his composure.

"Why don't we take a look through the doors, if we're lucky one of us will find them?" Answers Ryo as he looks around at all the doors not sure where to start.

"Fair enough not like it can do any harm, well I'll take the left and front corridor." Said Kyoko as he turned to look through each of the doors down the centre corridor.

"Ok that leaves the right one for me." Said Ryo as he took the right corridor and began to walk down it.

They were about to the first door in each of their corridors when they both heard foot steps coming from the corridor they had just left heading towards them they turned and looked at each other and then stuck their heads back round the corners to see who was coming. After a few seconds Reni and Iris came running round the corner.

"Man are we glad to see you two." Smiled Ryo as he walked back into the hall with Kyoko behind him. Kyoko then looks at Iris and smiles.

"Yeah we're completely lost which way is it to the briefing room?" Asks Kyoko as he rubs his head. Reni and Iris both come to a grinding halt in front of them and Reni Answers calmly saying.

"Go down to the left corridor and go right when you reach the end; keep going until you get to the door at the end of the corridor it's the briefing room, now we had better hurry we're holding up the others."

They all turn and started to run down the corridor, as they are reached the turning to the right; Kanna came walking round the corner and before any of them could stop Kyoko, he crashed right into her and went tumbling down in a heap with Kyoko landing in an embarrassing and awkward position; on top of Kanna, they both go a bit red and Kyoko quickly gets to his feet. He quickly backs up against the wall and starts bowing and saying really quickly and franticly.

"Sorry, Sorry, Sorry please forgive me I didn't mean for it to happen I am really sorry!" Kyoko waits to get hit by Kanna but nothing happens he is surprised.

"Its....ok......Kyoko.....lets.....just....go... and kill the demons." Kanna quickly runs back to the briefing room. Kyoko looks at Ryo and they both follow Iris and Reni to the briefing room. They open the door and enter the room puffing heavily.

"Sorry we are late sir." Puffs Ryo as he takes a breather and just about able to get his arm up to salute General Yoneda.

"It's ok you two, your Koubus are still being fixed up. I am afraid you're going to have to sit this battle out, you three move out." He looks at Kanna, Iris and Reni and nods the three girls return the nod and run on to prepare for the upcoming battle.

"But General Yoneda they might need us!" Screams Kyoko as he clenches his fist in anger and looks at General Yoneda.

"Yes Kyoko I know how you feel but you just have to trust that they can handle it." Answers Yoneda looking very serious but also a little scared Yoneda knows Kyoko has a temper and he would hate it if he lost it right now.

"Yes Kyoko we will just have to sit this one out; now come on we will be running support so come on and move it." Ryo grabs him and drags him off with Kyoko kicking and yelling at Ryo to let him go. General Yoneda follows them he sighs as he watches them he takes a deep breath before he begins to talk to them. They are just a few steps ahead of him.

"Ok Kyoko and Ryo we are going to support them with the army, normally they would do this on the own but as the demons attacks for steadily increasing we are on stand by just in case." Replies Yoneda as Kyoko and Ryo get on board the Shogei-Maru with General Yoneda getting aboard shortly after them.

"Roger that sir!" Kyoko and Ryo both salute him as the Shogei-Maru makes it's final preparations for take off.

The Shogei-Maru takes off and the usual citizens sit and watch as it lifts off out of its hanger the civilians cheer as the Shogei-Maru engines get louder as it ascends and takes off to the battle zone.

"So this is the Shogei-Maru then General?" Asked Kyoko as he turns to look at General Yoneda who is currently looking at something.

"Yes Kyoko this it what do you think of it?" Asked General Yoneda as he flicked through a file before looking back up at Kyoko.

"It's is pretty cool." Smiles Kyoko before turning to Ryo "Well Ryo what do you think the Shogei-Maru?" Asked Kyoko as he jumped from window to window looking out of each, with a smile on his face he hasn't been this high up in the air before.

"It's good but I am more concerned with how the girls and Ohgami will do when we get there." Ryo stares out the window just as Sakura and the others step on to the bridge.

"Well General the Koubus are ready to go on your order." Smiles Maria as she salutes General Yoneda.

"Good job all of you now just relax a bit we will be at the target zone soon." Smiles General Yoneda turning to look at the girls and Ohgami and then back to Kyoko and Ryo.

"So Ryo you are Sendai aren't you?" Asked Sumire as she turns to look at him. Everyone moves closer to them and listens in Sumire is far to nosey.

"Yes Sumire I am why do you ask?" Asked Ryo turning to Sumire to look at her. "It's because you and don't look very Japanese." Replies Sumire a bit blunt.

"That's because my father was German and my mother is Japanese and I was born in Japan before you ask." Replied Ryo a bit offended at her remark. Sumire then turns to Kyoko and asks

"Well you look Japanese so are you?" Sumire grins at him and Kyoko replies.

"Yes I am Japanese. Both my mother and father where Japanese, I was also born here in Japan." Replies Kyoko who is getting annoyed at Sumire for being so nosey.

Ohgami and the other girls watch and then they walk over to Kyoko and Ryo and continue talking with them as the Shogei-Maru continues to the target zone with engines on at half their maximum output.

A short while later Command Yoneda jumps to his feet as he stares at the enemy Masoukihei out of the Shogei-Maru's window.

"Ok ladies and gentlemen positions!" He turns to Ohgami who is directly staring back at him with a now serious look on his face.

Ohgami nods and turns to the girls with a bold expression on his face.

"You heard him girls let's go and show them what we are made off." Ohgami turns to the girls and he nods to signal for them to move out.

The girls salute Ohgami and they quickly run off to their Koubus. Ryo looks at Ohgami as Ohgami runs after the girls and yells

"Good luck Ohgami, see you when you return." Ryo nods as Ohgami turns round to look at him.

"Don't worry we will come back that's a promise." Ohgami salutes Ryo and Ryo salutes back they both gave each other a smile and Ohgami exits the bridge and gets aboard his Koubu. Kyoko watches as Ohgami exits the bridge.

"This sucks I don't like sitting here way they go out and risk their lives when we sit here and do nothing." Kyoko begins pacing himself trying to remain calm as the Shogei-Maru continues to get closer to the battle zone.

General Yoneda instructs Kasumi to land the Shogei-Maru, before turns his attention to Ryo and Kyoko.

"Look the army is waiting let's go you two." General Yoneda leads Ryo and Kyoko off the Shogei-Maru as soon as it landed. He takes them to the mobile command station that the army had set up upon their arrival. General Yoneda walks over and begins to talk to the officer in charge who is carefully monitoring the situation. Mean while Kyoko and Ryo have a look around.

"It's pretty cool Ryo haven't been in one of these command posts for a long time." Kyoko turns to Ryo who is studying their position and the position of the enemy on the map, he glides his finger over the map looking at each of the troops deployed and the positions they are holding.

"I know Kyoko, but I think there is more to this than meets the eye." Ryo continues to study the map while Kyoko goes out side. Kyoko looks to his left and right taking in the surroundings he doesn't like this neither.

"So General has the rest left yet?" Asked Kyoko as he walked up behind General Yoneda just as he had finished talking to one of the soldiers.

"Yes Kyoko they have just left; see for yourself." General Yoneda gives Kyoko the binoculars and Kyoko looks through them to see his friends marching up ahead in their Koubus.

"Let's hope they are ok by the time this is over." Kyoko lowers the binoculars and gives them back to General Yoneda. Kyoko turns to walk away.

"Oh yes Kyoko; Kanna had a message for me tell you." Replies General Yoneda as the thought just popped into his head.

"Ahhh a... a.... a.... message." Kyoko takes a deep breath and looks at the General before he asks "What was the message General?" Kyoko looks at him with a confused and scared look on his face no girl has ever really wanted to tell him anything at least not so directly.

"Oh yes she wanted to say...." But before General Yoneda could finish the rest of what he had to say, Ryo quickly jumped in as his head popped out of the mobile command posts door way.

"General Yoneda there is something wrong with this strategy you better come take a look." General Yoneda sighs and turns to face Kyoko rubbing his head.

"Sorry Kyoko I will tell you what she said when Ryo points out this so called problem." General Yoneda walks over and asks Ryo in a polite manner "Ok Ryo what's the problem?" General Yoneda looks at him with an unsure look on his face not knowing if he should take him seriously.

"It's these two points here General do you see anything unusual about them?" Asked Ryo while pointing to two points on the battle map with his finger. General Yoneda studies the map for a few moments then looks at Ryo once he had spotted the problem; and he replies in a firm tone of voice.

"Your right; there is something wrong about them, but I can't quite see what, do you have any ideas?" Asked General Yoneda now fully aware of his mistake.

"Yes see this point here" Answered Ryo as he points to the first location on the map with his finger.

"Yes I do what about it?" Replies Yoneda as he continues to watch Ryo study the map.

"It's the location the demon attack originates from, but if you take a look at the second location you'll see that there is a large number of enemy Masoukihei there, but they're not moving to attack like the rest of the Masoukihei." Said Ryo as he drags his finger from the first location to the second location before pushing it down hard on the map.

"I see what you mean, but what do you think they could be doing there?" Asked General Yoneda turning to look at him. Ryo turns to look at him and replies.

"It is my belief that the main attack is a decoy, sent to stop us from finding out what ever they are trying to do, and that second group is there to make sure that none of the girls get close enough to see anything, I suggest that me and Kyoko be allowed to go and see what is happening, we are small enough and agile enough to get there without being seen or heard and we are the least likely to get hurt or killed if they should spot us?" General Yoneda looks back and replies.

"You might be wrong about their plan but we can't afford to risk it; the fact is that you could be right and if they are trying to hide something we are in trouble. So I accept your plan of action and I give you permission to go ahead with it, but wait here while my men bring you some equipment and a radio so that you can stay in touch with us and remember you won't have your Koubu's. I don't want to send you on this but if you're right we could be in trouble so please look after yourselves." Ryo stands up straight and salutes the General and Ryo replies

"Thank your General, as soon as our equipment arrives me and Kyoko will move out." Yoneda returns the salute and he talks to Ryo about what to do.

"Okay, when you to get into position contact us on the radio and we'll get Ohgami and the girls to cause a distraction so that you can sneak by more easily." After saying that he turns back to view the battle while Ryo walks over to Kyoko who is studying the girls attack styles. Ryo begins to talk with him.

"Hey Kyoko ready to have some fun, it looks like we might get to do some demon busting tonight after all." Ryo looks at him with a grin streaking across his face.

Kyoko looks at him funny and laughs "What kind of question is that, you know I am always ready to bust some demon heads, so when do we move?" Ryo just shakes his head and replies

"You're right, what was I thinking? You're always ready to fight, well anyway we'll move out as soon as our equipment arrives." Ryo takes a short pause then turns away and stares into thin air.

"So any idea as to what we're looking for?" Adds Kyoko as he gets up and starts to follow Ryo outside again.

"Nope no idea but we'll know as soon as we get there." Answered Ryo as they stopped and looked round, as Ryo was getting his bearings a soldier walked up to them with a big bag. The soldier saluted and spoke in calm cool voice

"Sir here is the equipment you requested." He handed the bag over, saluted again and then walked away to continue his duties. Ryo hands Kyoko his equipment and smiles

"Well Kyoko you ready?" Kyoko slams his fist into the palm of his other hand.

"Ryo I was born ready." Kyoko smiles at him and then Ryo replies while trying not to laugh.

"Well come on lets move." They both climb over the small barricade and hide behind a building to wait for the distraction. They continue to watch the girls and the enemy Masoukihei exchanging blows.

Meanwhile Ohgami and the girls continue to fight the enemy Masoukihei. The enemies are on one side and Ohgami and the girls are on the other side, the main force stops as one Masoukihei attacks Ohgami and three others come charging in from the left.

"Well Kanna your up a few are charging from the left show them what true muscle is all about." Smiles Ohgami as he destroys one enemy Masoukihei with a sword slash across the front of the head. That will teach it for trying to attack him.

"You got it chief." Kanna runs off to the left smashing her Koubu's forearm and her tonfa into the Masoukihei's chest; she then grabs it and throws it into the other two before ramming all three into a wall the Masoukihei bodies drop and Kanna raises her Koubus arm in victory.

"Ouch that had to sting." Kyoko cringes as he looks out from behind the building he is hiding behind to see the three Masoukihei crushed and left in a mangled wreck.

"Oh man; remind me not to get on Kanna's bad side." Ryo looks at the now destroyed Masoukihei. He shivers all over and turns to Kyoko with a sly grin on his face. "Yep she is definitely the right girl for you. She could be the girl that will keep you in line." Ryo begins to snigger silently to himself as Kyoko begins to get very annoyed. He turns to look at his friend not very happy at all he lowers his eyes and grits his teeth, Ryo is going to know about it.

"Will you cut that out you idiot!" Growls Kyoko as he towers over his friend clearly not happy that Ryo knows he likes her. "You're meant to watch and signal the General when you think its time for them to cause this distraction." Kyoko continues to look down on Ryo who was sniggering and watching the fight waiting to pick the right moment.

"Well Kyoko I have been watching them fight while you were flapping your gums." Ryo continues to watch Masoukihei attack Ohgami and the girls and he watches as they get defeated each time they attack.

"Ryo this is going no where. The Masoukihei are too big in numbers we should move now." Kyoko looks down at this friend with a very serious look on his face he is not angry anymore.

"I know Kyoko. Sakura and the others can handle them let's go see what they are hiding. Ryo signals General Yoneda and General Yoneda gives the signal to Ohgami to proceed with the distraction.

"Ok we have been told to do something to distract them for a short period of time. So let's give it to them." Smiles Ohgami as he gets into formation with the girls all in formation along side him. Their Koubu suits shine in the sun light as they march forward destroying anything that moves.

"Alright Kyoko we are up, lets move it." Ryo takes a depth breath before running down the side of the building with Kyoko running behind him. Kanna and the others can see that they have made it past the first few lines without being seen.

"Alright let's back off a bit girls so that we lead more of them away form Kyoko and Ryo." Ohgami begins to back track in his Koubu while taking a defensive stance as he walks back making sure he is not attacked as more of the Masoukihei begin to walk forward.

"Yes sir." Replies the rest of the girls as they begin to back off also. But as they begin to move back, one of the Masoukihei attacks Sumire. It leaps in to the air and draws its sword. It takes a large swipe at her she stumbles out of the way just in time but she is a little shocked and surprised.

"Ah keep away from me you tin can." Screams Sumire as the Masoukihei swipes away a big chunk of her armour her Koubu stumbles back she looks at the damage and thinks to herself "One more hit and I am done for." She raises her naginata to defend herself but the Masoukihei unit knocks her naginata out of her Koubu's hand. She falls to the ground as the others watch in horror.

"Sumire!" Sakura and Ohgami run to try and get closer to her but the Masoukihei are now standing in their way. They both watch in horror as the Masoukihei unit walks closer to Sumire ready to make the kill. Kanna, Maria, Kohran, Orihime, Iris and Reni can't get any closer to her neither the Masoukihei won't let them. They all continue to fight hard but the enemy won't let up and at this rate Sumire might die.

Kyoko senses a problem and stops. He turns around to see what was happening he turns to Ryo and looks at him. The serious look on his face has came back again something is up.

"Ryo you go on ahead I have something to take care off." Kyoko turns around and begins to run back; his footsteps hitting off the ground harder and quicker as he gathers speed trying to get to Sumire as quickly as he can. Ryo sticks his head around the building he is currently hiding behind to see Kyoko running back to where the girls and Ohgami are still in combat. He catches a small glimpse of Sumire on the ground and he smiles he knows what Kyoko is going to do.

"You always had a big heart my friend even if you try to deny it, you go and save her and I'll move on and get this job done see you when I get back." Ryo jumps out from behind the building again and continues to run in the direction of this large enemy force. He is determined to find out what they are hiding behind that large army.

General Yoneda is going through a fit of rage as the army can't get any where near Sumire he looks through his binoculars again to see the other members of the team locked in combat and he cringes as he watches Sumire crawl on the ground trying to avoid the sword strikes of the Masoukihei that is currently attacking her.

"Come on some one has got to save her we can't lose any members of this team it's unacceptable." General Yoneda fixes his binoculars on Sumire and keeps watching with a cold sweat running down his cheeks he is nearly crying thinking that the end is near when he hears a soldier asking him a question.

"Hey General who is that?" Asked a soldier as he pointed out to the battlefield with a surprised look on his face. He was pointing at Kyoko who without any regards to his own life; is trying to save Sumire.

General Yoneda takes the binoculars away from his face and he turns to look at the soldier. The soldier nods and points again, General Yoneda turns around again and lifts up the binoculars looking through the now sweaty eye pieces he sees Kyoko running towards Sumire's position General Yoneda is surprised Kyoko looks very serious; it's a look he hasn't seen in a long time. Well since he lost his friends back in the England.

"General he's not wise in the head he will get himself killed!" Yells the soldier as he watches through his own binoculars wondering if Kyoko will make it in time and also wondering if he is crazy or is he just being brave.

"That won't stop him trying. He lost two of his closest friends back home I don't think he wants to lose anyone else." General Yoneda smiles as he watches Kyoko getting closer. "Go on my boy show them what it is like to try and hurt one of your friends, show the demons the power that they need to fear." The General and the soldier standing beside him continue to watch Kyoko run looking more determined with every step he takes.

"PLEASE SUMIRE HANG ON I AM COMING!!!" Kyoko skids to a halt and has now positioned himself between Sumire's Koubu and the enemy Masoukihei unit.

"Kyoko what are you doing you can't fight it on your own not at that range." Screams Kanna and Maria as they destroy the Masoukihei at their location and make a run for Reni and Iris's position.

"Please big brother don't get hurt." Cries little Iris as Kanna and Maria come running along to help her and Reni.

"Hold on you guys me and Maria are coming." Kanna jumps in front of Iris smashing several Masoukihei to pieces; the pieces of metal reign from the sky all around them. While Maria is firing from a distance taking out a few more who where going to attack Kanna and Iris.

"Are you ok Iris?" Asked Maria as she ran up beside her with Kohran, Reni and Orihime are now standing beside them.

"I am ok big sister but I am afraid sister Sumire won't be." They look in Sumire's general direction she is still on the ground badly damaged her Koubu can't move now one of the Masoukihei units attacks damaged the legs shortly before Kyoko arrived. The Masoukihei unit is looking at Kyoko who hasn't moved an inch since he arrived there.

Ohgami and Sakura come running along after dealing with their lot of Masoukihei they both turn to look at the others and then turn to where Sumire is lying.

"There is a lot more for us to smash through. We won't make it in time." Ohgami looks down at this feet and sighs he can't believe he could lose a team mate and a friend in the next few seconds.

"We have to try for Sumire!!!" Sakura runs forward; her sword arataka shining in the sun she swipes at a few Masoukihei destroying them almost instantly. The others watch as she fights on not giving up and not losing hope.

"Hang on Sakura I am coming." Kanna runs forward shortly followed by Maria Kohran and the others. They continue their attack on the Masoukihei praying and hoping that Sumire will be still alive when they get to her, they are beginning to get tired but they keep fighting and they won't stop until they reach Sumire and Kyoko.

Else where Ryo has made it to the position of this large army and he has not happy at what he sees, he quickly contacts General Yoneda using the radio he took out of his pocket he holds it up to his ear and he hears the Generals voice on the other end.

"General it's me Ryo can you hear me?" Ryo is holding on to the radio with an iron type grip, the sweat is dripping from his face he awaits General Yoneda's reply.

"I can read you clearly Ryo what is the situation with you?" Asks the General sounding a little frantic in his tone of voice. The General is sweating badly this is not going as expected.

"Well General." Ryo sticks his head over a small wall to see that some of the Masoukihei are assembling steam cannons he quickly ducks down again so he is not spotted. "They have a few Masoukihei units building three steam cannons...but if I can some how destroy the steam cannons, the explosion should wipe out the large number of troops there as well." Ryo takes another look and this time scans the area more thoroughly before sitting down behind the wall.

"Good job Ryo there should be some steam type explosives in the bag you have. Use them on the steam cannons. Kyoko is going to fight a Masoukihei unit to save Sumire and Sakura and the others can't reach him so we can't give you support right now so be careful." The General takes a deep breath he is a little shaky. He tries to calm himself down but he can't stop shaking and thinking about how badly this operation is going.

"I will sir and don't worry about Sumire. Kyoko will save her. Ryo over and out." Ryo turns off the radio and looks into sky. He is thinking to himself. "Kyoko can you fight a unit like that without your Koubu? Of course you can you're my friend and you can do a lot of things most people can't do. Give that thing hell."

Ryo leaps over the wall and lands down beside a stack of machine parts and quickly ducks behind them he takes a few moments before he raises his head looking up to see if there was any Masoukihei units near by that could see him. When he was certain that there wasn't any enemy close by that could attack him. He ran towards the nearest steam cannon and quickly started planting steam bombs on it in key locations of its construction. After a few minutes he had finished planting the bombs and after checking to see if the coast was clear he quickly moved on to the next steam cannon which lay 100 meters to the left of the first steam cannon.

Mean while back with Kyoko. He sits and stares at the Masoukihei with a serious look on his face he knows some ones life could end if he fails but he swore to himself that he won't let anyone fall never again.

"Well let's review the situation Sumire is lying behind me in a Koubu in no condition to fight and the only thing between her and a horrible death is poor little me with no Koubu. Man how do I keep getting myself into these messes and how am I going to get out of it, well let's see if I can find any weaknesses in it." After standing there for a few moments eyeing the Masoukihei a thought comes to Kyoko's mind. "Hmm I wonder if these things can be taunted into attacking me. Hey you walking pile of scrap come on and attack me lets see what one of you stupid demon trash cans can do."

Kyoko gives the Masoukihei unit an arrogant smirk as he continues to taunt it into attacking him. It begins to stomp forward, its large metal feet cracking the ground where ever it walks. It raises his gleaming blade into the air ready to attack Kyoko with one fell swoop. Kyoko watches the blade as it begins to come down on him and Kyoko closes his eyes just as the others smash through the remaining Masoukihei with blistering force.

"Kyoko!! Get back it's going to kill you!!" Screams Sakura and Ohgami as they run forward the Koubu's making tons off noise as their metal fight slam of the ground with each foot step.

"Oh I can't look please Iris and Reni please turn away." Kohran makes Iris and Reni look away as the Masoukihei unit's sword comes crashing into the ground kicking up dust and dirt. Ohgami and Sakura suddenly stop dead in the tracks as the others watch not knowing whether he died or if he is still alive somehow.

"Is he dead?" Asked Sakura as she looked at Ohgami with tears in her eyes. She then looked away from the spot where Kyoko was standing the others also turn away. Sumire is still unconscious her Koubu heavily damaged from the attacks it had to endure.

"I don't think he is dead girls look!" Ohgami points to a fire coloured glow which can be seen through the thick dust and dirt cloud. The girls aren't sure what to believe but they hope its Kyoko. As the dust begins to clear they see the sword of the Masoukihei unit in the embedded in the ground; it missed.

"Now this is for Sumire you monster. Great dragon of fire lend me your strength." Kyoko's arms begin to surge with spirit energy. His muscles get bigger as the veins channel the energy down to his hands which, glow brighter as the energy takes shape of a dragon's head in his hands.

"Now you monster; your going regret hurting my friend. CRIMSON DRAGON BLAST!!!" Kyoko charges at the Masoukihei his muscles rippling with power as his Crimson Dragon Blast hits its target in the head and engulfing it in a crimson sea of fire the Masoukihei unit crashes to the ground as it rips up the concrete road. Kyoko had defeated it.

"Uh I beat it problem is..." Kyoko drops to his knees due it him exhausting himself. Iris runs over to Kyoko in her Koubu, it drops to its knees and Kyoko can hear Iris's lovely warm young voice.

"Big brother are you ok?" Her Koubu looks at him though is has no distinct face Kyoko knows Iris is worried her voice is trembling.

"Yeah.... Iris.... I am.... ok how is Sumire?" Kyoko turns around to see Kanna in her Koubu picking up Sumire's Koubu and putting it on its feet the Koubu's badly damaged armour is a real mess.

"Why to go big guy. She will be alright." Kanna gives him the thumbs up as the others take her Koubu and begin to make their way back to General Yoneda is waiting for them he is a nervous wreck.

"I wonder if they are ok I can't look through the binoculars I am scared to see the result." General Yoneda still refuses to turn around so a near by soldier picks them up and looks through him he can see them walking back Kyoko dragging his feet as Ohgami and Sakura use their Koubu's to support Sumire's Koubu. Kanna and Iris wave at them to as they approach.

"General!! They are all right please sir look!" The soldier hands General Yoneda the binoculars he wipes the sweat from his head and he blinks a few times to get his eyes focused he then looks through the binoculars his eyes open wide as he sees Kyoko walking with the others. Kanna and Iris are waving their Koubu's arms as Ohgami and Sakura use their Koubu's to Support Sumire's as they carry it back.

"Oh thank the heavens they are all alright..." The General pauses as he realizes Ryo isn't there he begins to panic again and quickly picks up the radio. "Ryo come on are you ok have you achieved your mission?" The General holds his radio tight in his grip his eyes transfixed on it waiting until Ryo answers him. The radio begins to beep and General Yoneda lifts it and rests it against his ear.

"General this is Ryo I have just placed the final bomb on the final steam cannon but the enemy are beginning to move what are your orders? Ryo listens to the radio waiting on a reply it begins to beep and he raises it to his ear.

"Quickly find cover and blow up those cannons. They a probably moving out as Kyoko has saved Sumire and they have retreated. So you better get back here sharpish over and out." The General puts the radio down breathing a sigh of relief he watches as the others board the Shogei-Maru all he wants now is for Ryo to return safely.

"Well I guess I have to blow this up now." Ryo pushes the button on the detonator and he listens as he hears explosions nearby. He steadies himself as the shock wave hits the wall he is behind he ducks and covers his ears as pieces of the steam cannons and the enemy Masoukihei fly into the air. Once the shockwave passes he looks up to see a rather bad looking battle field he did his mission but ruined the landscape in the area. The glances around as the once green grass in nothing more than scorched earth and the enemy are all smouldering piles of wreckage.

He begins to make his way back to the Shogei-Maru he continues to look around as he walks.

"This is bad we nearly lost a member of this team. First mission and Sumire nearly dies it's going to be a bad stay." Ryo sighs as he looks up and sees the Shogei-Maru come into view he quickens his pace and he sees General Yoneda waiting on him.

"Good job Ryo, you stopped the steam cannons." General Yoneda smiles and salutes him.

"Well what about Kyoko and Sumire are they both ok." Ryo sounds very concerned Kyoko has never done anything like that before taking a unit like that one without a Koubu.

"Yes they are fine they are both resting on board now come on and let's go home." General Yoneda steps out of Ryo's way and lets him climb aboard. The door closes and the Shogei-Maru prepares to take off. Its engines begin to roar as dust and debris get kicked into the air the ship slowly rises off the ground and begins to move forward making its way back to the Imperial Theatre.

The door to the Shogei-Maru's bridge slides open as Ryo and General Yoneda step onto the bridge. They both take a glance around the room and they see both Sumire and Kyoko sitting down resting. Kanna, Maria, Ohgami and Orihime are helping Kyoko drink some water and are watching him closely. Mean while Sakura, Kohran Reni and Iris are looking after poor Sumire who is still unconscious.

"Hey... guys I am.... fine now let.... me go..." Kyoko tries to get up but forced back down by Kanna and Maria.

"You should sit there and rest you can't get up so quickly after that fight out there on the battlefield." Replies Maria as she gives him some more water.

"You heard her bro you can't move yet just rest there to we get back." Smiles Kanna as she watches Maria give Kyoko some more water.

"I am grateful you guys.... but I'll be alright honestly I will." Kyoko lifts up the glass and let's go again he is still too weak to even lift the glass of water.

Orihime catches the glass again before it hits the ground; she cleans up the mess and fills it up with water again. "Kyoko, Kanna and Maria are right. Don't move until we get you back to the theatre." Smiles Orihime as they continue to fuss over his health Kyoko turns to Ohgami who quickly walks away so he doesn't get dragged into it.

"Well Ryo thanks to you and Kyoko, Sumire was saved and the enemy was stopped. I salute you for that my friend." Ohgami stands to attention and he salutes him with a grin on his face.

"There is no need Ohgami I was trying to keep my friends safe. You would have done the same for me and you would have done the same for Kyoko if he was in Sumire's position. There is absolutely no need." Ryo rubs his head and looks awkward and uncomfortable. He hates this kind of treatment.

"Well I don't care what you say you and Kyoko did very well and we are proud of both of you." Smiles Sakura as she gets up from cleaning a wound on Sumire's head and walks over to Ryo with a warm smile on her face.

"Yeah Ryo you and Kyoko saved the city and saved Sumire's life." Added Kaede who had just walked over to them from the pilot's position on the Shogei-Maru. Kasumi is now currently piloting the Shogei-Maru with Tusbaki and Yuri standing beside her.

"Yeah man you did really well today and we are all proud of the two you." Kanna walks over and pats him on the back he turns to look at her and she smiles.

"Yes big brother you did good you made Iris and Jean-Paul proud." She runs over to him and gives him a hug. Reni also nods and shakes his hand to congratulate him.

Orihime and Maria also come over. "We are very proud to have you two on our team." Maria stands to attention and salutes him.

"Yeah we are proud and never think other wise." Adds Orihime as she smiles and gives him a hug holding him quite tight.

"Well we will soon be back at the theatre then Sumire and Kyoko can rest properly. Kyoko and Ryo did very well for their first mission they have proved what an asset they are, Kyoko also saved the life of a team mate and a friend. Let's go home and get a good rest." Smiles General Yoneda as he looks at everyone individually and then too Sumire and Kyoko who are resting in their seats. He approaches Sumire who is still out cold he checks her temperature and then turns to Kyoko who is sitting up right. Kyoko is taking in big long deep breaths that attack drained him a lot of his spirit energy.

The Shogei-Maru has docked and everyone is getting off. General Yoneda watches as Sakura and Ohgami help Kyoko of the Shogei-Maru, while Kanna and Maria help Sumire off the Shogei-Maru and quickly begin to make their way to her room. Orihime, Kohran, Iris, Reni and Ryo begin to get the Koubu off the Shogei-Maru. While General Yoneda and the others go to Yoneda's office to discuss what should go in the report to cover the current events of the day and the mission status once the mission was completed. They leave through a small door and leave the others to the unloading of the Koubu.

"Ok that's all the Koubu off thank goodness for that." Ryo rubs the sweat from his head and turns to see Sakura and Ohgami carry Kyoko out the door. Kanna and Maria have already taken Sumire out of the hanger and are taking her to her room.

"Cactus woman really had a number pulled on her today she looks beat." Kanna turns to look at Maria who is standing on to Sumire's right with her own arm around her using it to support Kanna's arm and to support Sumire.

"Yes she got it bad today and if it wasn't for Kyoko's quick decision to turn around and come back we might have lost Sumire." Adds Maria as they continue to walk up the stairs getting closer to Sumire's room with every single step.

They continue to walk down the corridor to Sumire's room they open her door and rest Sumire on her bed. Maria and Kanna quickly exit the room again easily closing the door behind them.

"So Kanna had General Yoneda given Kyoko the message like you had asked him to?" Asked Maria as they stopped outside Sumire's room for a few minutes. Kanna has her back rested up against the wall and she turns to look at Maria with a hopeful look in her eyes.

"I don't know Maria he might have and yet he might not have." Sighed Kanna as she looked away again a bit sad now, now that she thinks about it the General might not have given him the message. She looks down at her feet and then to the ceiling.

"Don't worry about it Kanna I am sure he was told. But I am sure you're not the only girl that likes him that way. Now come we'd better get back to Iris and the others we can both check up on Kyoko later." Maria gives Kanna a small smile and begins to walk off walking a few steps in head of her friend.

"Hey Maria who else likes him come on Maria this isn't funny." Kanna is beginning to get hysterical. She runs ahead and stops in front of Maria.

"Easy Kanna have you not noticed the way the rest of the unit look at him now? He saved Sumire she will want to thank him and the others see him as a hero you have got rivals." Maria puts on a phoney look on her face so that poor Kanna thinks she is telling the truth but Maria is only joking.

"No Maria I haven't noticed so I am not the only one who likes him." Kanna slips into an upset state and looks at Maria who looks back at Kanna and smiles.

"Don't worry no come on we have to go and meet the others in the dining area." Maria walks down the stairs with Kanna following behind her they both go into the dining area as they wait for Ryo and the others.

Shortly after Maria and Kanna had entered the dining area Sakura and Ohgami had started to their own way up the stairs with Kyoko over their shoulders Ohgami and Sakura turn to look at him they are both concerned it's not everyday that you see something like that happen. Kyoko turns and looks at both of them his half closed eyes are saying that he is still exhausted.

"Thanks...you....guys...." Smiles a weak Kyoko as he is carried up the stairs, his big arms around Ohgami's and Sakura's shoulders. They both look at him and smile.

"Hey... save your strength Kyoko you have no need to thank us you saved Sumire if anything we should be thanking you." Smiles Sakura as she gives him a peck on the cheek.

"I...would...have...done...it.....for any of you." Answers Kyoko as they reach the top of the stairs and as they begin to walk to his room slowly but surely.

"We know you would but just take it easy remember your human. We all have our limits but besides, you are a hero I am sure Sumire will be grateful for what you have done for her." Adds Ohgami as they continue down the corridor to Kyoko's room.

"Well...thanks...anyway." Adds Kyoko giving them a weak smile as they stop out the front of his room. Ohgami reaches and opens the door and they slowly walk sitting Kyoko down on his bed.

"Are you sure you're going to be ok Kyoko?" Asked Sakura as her and Ohgami stood in his doorway with smiles on their faces.

"Yeah.... I am....fine....stop....worrying....I'll....see...you in the morning." Kyoko takes a few deep breaths and then lies down on his bed. Ohgami closes the door behind him and Sakura smiles at him.

"That's some guy we have got now. Throwing himself into danger like that." Sakura continues walking along the corridor with Ohgami walking beside her he looks at her with his nice warm smiling face and replies.

"Yeah he is, he had a really bad life when he was younger losing both of his parents in a demon attack, then losing both of his closest friends in a similar attack. Life has been cruel to him." Ohgami looks back at Kyoko's door and continues to walk.

Sakura takes a quick look at the door again before returning to look at Ohgami. "A hard life is right well him and Ryo have all of us now they will be alright."

Smiles Sakura as she goes down the stairs skipping the final two or three steps she turns around and looks at Ohgami who is still about half way up the stairs.

"The others are probably waiting on us Ohgami we should hurry." Sakura runs off to the dining area her footsteps can be heard down the corridor as she continues to run. But Ohgami just decides to walk he wants to take his time but he decides to go see General Yoneda so he takes a different route away from the dining area.

Meanwhile in the dining area everyone is sitting down thinking about what happened earlier. Sakura enters a few moments after and she sits down beside Reni and Iris.

"Is big brother ok Sakura?" Asked Iris as she looked up at her holding Jean-Paul in her arms her little blue eyes filled with worry she has taken a shine to Kyoko.

"He is fine Iris, don't be worried about him he just needs a little rest that's all." Sakura gives her a little hug before looking at Maria. Maria turns to Sakura and Sakura asks.

"How is Sumire doing is she ok?" Sakura let's Iris go and focuses her attention on Maria hoping for a good answer.

"She is asleep soundly now the worst is over thank goodness." Maria turns and smiles at the rest of them reassuring them everything will be ok.

"Well we have to be grateful it is over." Adds Orihime as she turns and looks at everyone with a relieved look on her face

"I agree with Orihime, I am glad its over and we all got out ok." Adds Kohran taking a quick glance out of the window before looking at the rest of the group.

"Yes it has been a long day I would recommend we all go get some sleep and check on them in the morning." Adds Reni as she gets up to leave for bed. The time is now midnight.

"Yeah good idea Reni it has been along day we should all get some rest and check on them in the morning." Smiles Ryo as he gets up out of his chair pushes it in and head towards the door. "Night girls see you all in the morning." Ryo closes the door behind him and he goes to his room.

The girls also get up and make their way off to bed it's been a long day and everyone just wants to get it behind them. Ohgami has just finished speaking to General Yoneda and he has also gone to bed, glad to get this horrible day behind him he closes his door and climbs in to bed the theatres lights all go out and the whole Floral Assault Unit have now gone to sleep.

That's it for Chapter two. I would to thank fellow writer Benji Himura for helping me refine a few of my ideas so thanks for that, hope you all come back for the 3 chapter see ya.


	3. A Fight for Attention

The events that occur in the Sakura games and series which affect Ayame's role do not occur in this fic so other than that enjoy the read R&R would be most welcome

Sakura Wars: Steel Soldiers from the West meet the Flowers of the East

Chapter 3: A fight for Attention.

Well it's now morning in the Imperial Theatre. Sumire has woken up and has been told about who saved her after she was knocked out. But she doesn't know the details. Everyone is currently sitting in the dining area eating their breakfast except Ohgami who hasn't arrived yet and Kyoko who has also not shown up yet. The sun is shining the birds are singing today seems like it is going to be a good day.

Ohgami has just entered in the dining area and has sat down he picks up his fork and starts poking his breakfast.

"What is this? I haven't seen this as a breakfast meal before." Ohgami continues to look at it as if it was poison. His face cringes as he looks away.

"It's called a fried breakfast." Smiles Ryo as he picks up a piece of his fried egg and puts it in his mouth. "You should try it Ohgami it's not that bad. I did make it myself." Smiles Ryo as he looks at Ohgami as Ohgami continues to stare at his breakfast.

"If you say so Ryo I'll give it a try." Ohgami lifts a piece of the fried soda bread and puts it in his mouth he chews for a few moments and the takes a drink from his glass of milk.

"Well chief what do you think?" Asked Kanna as she pushed her plate away she clearly enjoyed it.

"Actually pretty good Ryo; were you the cook back in England?" Ohgami continues to eat his breakfast lifting his fork and putting a piece of bacon in his mouth before looking at Ryo again.

"Yeah I was actually. Kyoko was easy to cook for, that guy would eat anything. But the others where a lot more fussy." Ryo smiles as he takes a stroll down memory lane. He then takes a quick glance at the others as they continue eating.

"This is good big brother I think you should cook for me and Jean-Paul all the time." Iris lifts some more bacon with her fork she puts it in her mouth and chews it. She then lifts a glass of fresh orange juice and she takes a sip.

"Yes Ryo that was very nice." Smiles Kohran as she looks at her now empty plate and pats her stomach. "That was very nice indeed." She puts her knife and fork on the plate and takes a nice relaxing position in her chair.

Ryo then turns to Orihime and Reni with a happy look on his face. "Well what do you two think?"

"That was nice. I really enjoyed that." Replied Reni as she looked down at her empty plate.

"That was lovely Ryo thanks very much." Orihime smiles as she rests the fork and knife on the empty plate and takes a drink from her glass of water.

Ryo then turns to Sakura and asks. "Well Sakura did you enjoy it also?"

Sakura turns around with a piece of bacon still in her mouth. She quickly chews it and then swallows it and smiles.

"Yes I did enjoy it very much so. Thank you for cooking such a lovely breakfast." She smiles at him again and he smiles back.

"I am glad you enjoyed it. How about you Maria and you too Sumire did you like it?"

Both Maria and Sumire put their forks and knives onto their plates they both turn to look at Ryo who is sitting there with a warm smile on his face.

"Yes I enjoyed it very much." Smiled Maria as she thanked him for her breakfast.

"Yes Ryo I did enjoy my breakfast thank you." Sumire sounds unusually cheerful today she hasn't even had a fight with Kanna this morning.

The others just look at each and then back at Sumire again. They all just disregard it as a one off. Then General Yoneda comes in to the dining room; he sees Sumire up and about and he smiles to see her so cheery.

"Ah Sumire I am glad to see you are feeling better." General Yoneda walks over to Sumire as Kanna collects the plates and takes them into the kitchen. The others decide it would be best to let them both talk so they go into the kitchen to help Kanna.

"Yes sir I am fine just a little worried about Kyoko though he hasn't come down yet." Sumire turns to look at General Yoneda with a look of worry upon her face.

"Oh I am sure he is fine Sumire he probably is just taking it easy in his room. I wouldn't worry about it. But if you are worried you should go and see him tell him how you feel." General Yoneda gives Sumire a warm smile and she smiles back.

Unfortunately for Sumire the others are being nosey by peaking through the door to the kitchen. Sumire and the General continue on talking not realising they are being watched.

"You do this is wrong we shouldn't be listening in to this it's invading their privacy." Protests Ohgami as everyone continues to listen in.

"I am with Ohgami on this one girls. This isn't right we shouldn't be listening." Ryo turns to look at Ohgami and Ohgami looks back at him. "They aren't listening."

"Hush big brothers; Iris thought they just mentioned Kyoko's name." Iris continues to listen with Reni standing closely beside her.

"Why would they be talking about Kyoko for? Asked Kanna who continues to stare at Sumire and the General.

"I don't know Kanna but let's keep listening and we might find out a bit more so everyone hush down." Sakura waves at them signalling them to keep quiet as she continues to listen.

"I can't hear them anymore do you think they know we are listening?" Asked Maria looking at Orihime and Kohran.

"I don't think so Maria let's keep listening and find out." Smiles Kohran as she takes a peep out of the door which is slightly open, it is just enough for everyone to peep through.

"Well I am going to go a do the dishes are you coming with me Ryo?" Asked Ohgami as he whispers into the Ryo's ear.

"I thought there were people to do all that? But yeah I'll come then that way we won't get yelled at for being nosey." Smiles Ryo as he gets to his feet followed by Ohgami getting to his own feet.

"Alright girls we will leave it to you, we are going now." Smiles Ohgami as he leaves shortly followed by Ryo. They both walk over to the sink and fill it up with warm water and soap they both begin to wash the dishes.

The girls take a quick glance at them before focusing their attention on the General and Sumire. They are all getting impatient as nothing much else has been spoken.

"Ok that's it I have had enough of this I am going to walk out and find out." Kanna is about to open the door but Maria stops her by putting her hand on the door handle griping it tightly in her hand.

"Kanna just a few more minutes. Then we can go out ok?" Maria grins at her and repeats her last statement. "Just a few more minutes Kanna." Maria turns her attention to the General and Sumire again while Sakura turns to Kanna and looks at her.

"Are you alright Kanna? Is something the matter?" Sakura looks at her a bit confused. Kanna looks back at her and replies in typical Kanna manner.

"Yeah sister I am alright just have to ask General Yoneda about something I asked him to do for me. I don't know if he has done it yet, I just want to find out." Kanna shrugs and crosses her legs as she sits on a bench with her arms crossed, resting them up against her chest.

"Ok then it looks like it will be over soon. Just a few more minutes and you can go ask him." Sakura smiles at Kanna before taking another peep out from behind the door.

Meanwhile back in the dining area General Yoneda and Sumire are still talking about the night before.

"So you mean to tell me that Kyoko abandoned is own mission to save my life? And he did it without his Koubu?" Sumire looks surprised but yet relieved that she was saved but she still can't believe that Kyoko did what he did to save her.

"Yes he did, but I wouldn't say he abandoned the mission. Well to put exactly as he put it. He said his friend was more important to him and that he would run to hell and back if that's what it took to save his friends lives." General Yoneda rests a hand on Sumire's shoulder.

"He really said that about me?" Sumire smiles taking in everything that General Yoneda is saying.

"That's it your few minutes are up." Kanna pushes open the door to the kitchen and comes stomping out. "General I want to have a word with you and I want to have it now." Kanna grabs him and trails him along the ground, she goes out of the dining area and in to the hall way.

"Trust Kanna to blow her top right at the last minute." Sighs Maria as she comes out of the kitchen with the other girls following her.

"Yeah big sister Kanna gets annoyed easy but I wonder why she was getting so annoyed." Wonders Iris as she makes Jean-Paul do a few little dances in the air before resting Jean-Paul by her side again.

"All I know is that she is very annoyed with General Yoneda about something." Smiled Kohran as she looked at Iris with a smile on her face.

"Yeah she is very annoyed with him." Added Sakura as she turned to look at Sumire who is still in her little dream world.

"Well I am off to practice the piano, so I will see you guys later." Orihime waves and walks out through a different door and makes her way to the piano room.

"Yes I am going to go and practice more of the violin and I think we have do decide what to do for the next production." Reni waves and walks out the door which, Orihime had also left through.

After a few moments of staring into thin air in a dream world of her own Sumire then wanders out of the room with a dazed look on her face as she walks upstairs to her room.

Everyone stares at her as she walks out of the room and turn to each other with confused looks on their faces.

"I hope Sumire is okay she doesn't seem to acting her normal self, do you think what happened to her yesterday has effected her more than she's letting on?" Sakura looks at everyone and she spoke with a worried tone to her voice.

"I am sure she will be fine Sakura but are Ohgami and Ryo still doing those dishes." Maria turns around and looks at the kitchen door. She waves for Sakura and Kohran to follow her and Iris tags along. They go to the kitchen door and all four of the girls poke their heads around the door and they see Ryo and Ohgami have just finished washing the dishes and are about to start to dry them.

"I think we should give them a hand." Smiles Sakura as she picks up a drying cloth and walks over to Ohgami and Ryo.

"Do you need any help?" Sakura picks up a plate and begins to dry it. Maria and Kohran also walk over and they help by putting the dried dishes away with little Iris just sitting and watching them.

"Yeah Sakura thanks very much." Smiles Ohgami as he hands her another plate to dry.

"Thank you Sakura. There is a lot more dishes than I thought." Ryo smiles and he gives her another plate to dry.

Meanwhile Kanna and General Yoneda are talking in the hallway. Kanna is not happy with him at all.

"So did you give Kyoko the message for me or didn't you?" Kanna folds her arms across her chest and looks at General Yoneda waiting impatiently on his answer.

"Well Kanna I was about to tell him yesterday but Ryo pointed out a problem with the mission plan and well I forgot to tell him after." General Yoneda begins to back up against one of the walls as a furious Kanna stomps forward with an expression of pure anger on her face.

"You forgot did you?! ARGH never mind I'll go and ask him myself." Kanna stomps off just as the Sakura and the others come out of the dining area they watch Kanna stomp off in a bad mood. They turn and look at General Yoneda who is a little surprised but has recovered pretty well.

"Are you ok General? You look a little scared." Sakura looks at General Yoneda and giggles a little under her breath Maria, Kohran, Ohgami, Iris and Ryo just look on with an odd looking expression on their faces.

"Yeah Sakura I am fine just Kanna's never been so aggressive before." General Yoneda sighs. He fixes his clothes and walks off in the direction of his office where he meets Ayame and Kaede.

"Are you alright sir you look a little shaken?" Asks Kaede as General Yoneda sits down in his chair and takes a deep breath.

"Yes Kaede I am fine thank you for your concern. It has been an odd day to say the least." Smiles General Yoneda as he gives Kaede a small smile. He looks down at his desk to see the report which was written to explain the clash with the demons the day before.

"Is this the report Ayame?" General Yoneda picks it up and has a quick flick through it. He then rests the report and folder in which, it was held in back on the table again.

"Yes General it is the report sir. It was finished a short time ago." Ayame walks and sits down in a chair opposite of the Generals desk. While Kaede is looking out the window deep in thought.

"Are you alright Kaede you look deep in thought is something bothering you?" Asked General Yoneda as he noticed Kaede staring out the window.

"Have you fallen for one of they guys on the team Kaede? It wouldn't surprise me everyone has taken a shine to the new guys even Maria has." Ayame lets out a slight chuckle and looks at her sister again who is still looking out the window.

"You could say that sis. It's Kyoko I learned something about the reason he is here in Japan helping us fight the demons." Kaede looks out the window and she rubs her hand up against the glass.

"I see you're worried about the destiny that is set before him. You found out didn't you?" Ayame gets up out of the chair and rests a hand on her sister's shoulder.

"You mean the one written on the ancient scrolls of Kyoko's temple?" Asked General Yoneda as he got up from his chair and strolled over to the window.

"The one who commands the creatures of legend will rise as a soldier of light to save the one who has the power to banish evil from this world from death. That is what is written on the scrolls." Replies Ayame as General Yoneda realized what she just said

"If that is true why wasn't someone there to save Sakura's father Kazuma from sacrificing himself! And why hasn't any of his family been recruited in to the capital defence program before!" General Yoneda slams his fist of his desk and looks at Ayame with angry look on his face. He lost a dear friend and is now very angry because those events could have been avoided.

"Only one member of the Katsuhito family is born with this power every 20 to 30 generations. There was no member in Kyoko's family who had the power to be there to save Kazuma from his fate. I am hurt that he died as well but there was nothing that could have been done. And do you think letting a member of another family die in Kazuma's place is justified and right!" Ayame looks at Yoneda very angrily.

Kaede turns around and walks right up to General Yoneda with her hand raised in the air. She swings it to slap the General Yoneda but is stopped by her sister.

"He has every right to be upset. Leave him be Kaede." Ayame let's go of her sisters hand and Kaede looks back out of the window with tears running down the side of her face.

"That means he only has a limited time with us before he has to give his life to save Sakura." Kaede slams her hand off the window and slumps on the floor crying.

"That's not true. If the soldier of light saves the lives of the people closest to his heart he could be given life again for his deed." Ayame walks over and helps Kaede up and sets her on a chair.

"I am sorry Kaede I don't want Kyoko to die either. I am grateful that he could live again if the scrolls state the truth. But Ayame how do you know so much?" Asked General Yoneda as he gets up and rests his hand on Kaede's shoulder.

"Well it's going to shock you but myself and Kaede are his sister's." Ayame looks at Kaede and at General Yoneda. They both look back with shocked looks on their faces.

"Your blood relatives how is that possible?" Asks General Yoneda as he stumbles back to his seat.

"Kyoko...is...my...brother but how?" Asked Kaede as she struggles to come to terms with what she has been told.

"Well basically our names never changed. When Kyoko's descendants married ours the names never changed they kept the names they were given at birth. Basically the girls retained the Fujieda name and the males in the family kept the name Katsuhito. But most of the time we never meet our brothers and they don't meet their sisters. So me and Kaede are very lucky to meet and live with our brother again. You met Kyoko once at the temples championship marital arts tournament; you gave him a kiss and a hug told him how proud you where, but you must not remember that he is your brother. So Kaede you have a brother to call your own now." Ayame smiles and she turns to General Yoneda.

"That's brilliant Ayame and Kaede but does Kyoko know about his family tree like this?" Asked General Yoneda with a wide grin on his face.

Ayame looks at him and replies. "It is doubtful... he would have had some idea but he wouldn't know as much as I do."

"Well I think he should be told and as soon as possible, but don't tell the others just yet. Your both dismissed." General Yoneda turns to look out the window and Kaede and Ayame leave his office with smiles on their faces.

Meanwhile in the gym Kyoko is using the punching bag dealing blow after blow he punches the bag one final time with his big right hand before sitting down on the bench. He looks up at the ceiling when he hears the gyms door open. He turns to the doorway to find Kanna now standing in the gym a few feet away from where he is sitting. He rubs his head with a towel as Kanna walks over to him and sits beside him moving closer every time she gets the chance but he doesn't notice.

"Umm.....hey Kyoko how's it going? Are you feeling better after the latest confrontation with the demons?" Kanna looks at Kyoko with concern in her eyes the poor guy isn't used to this. Kyoko gets up and goes over to the punching bag again.

"Are you sure it is safe to be training now after yesterday?" Asks Kanna in a worried tone as she watches Kyoko get up and walk over to the punching bag.

"Yeah I am alright Kanna. This keeps me occupied." He jabs the bag with a few punches before jumping into the swinging his left leg in motion with his hip. He strikes the bag and lands firmly on the ground.

"You couldn't even walk yesterday.... you training right now is a bad idea." Kanna continues to watch him from the bench she lets out a small sigh "He isn't going to listen."

"I can walk now Kanna I feel fine thank you for your concern but I'll be ok." He stops for a few seconds and smiles at Kanna with a warm friendly smile. He turns his attention back to the punching bag and continues his routines.

"You skipped breakfast this morning. You can't skip meals especially after you launched that attack yesterday, that is hard to pull of you really should take it easy." Kanna still has the concerned tone in her voice. She is worried but Kyoko but he doesn't see exactly how worried she is.

"Sorry I just lost track of time that's all." He continues to punch and kick the punching bag with lightening quick blows. Kanna finally loses her cool she gets up and grabs the punching bag from him and orders him in a very commanding tone of voice.

"STOP THAT! You need to regain your energy. So come with me and I will make you a very nutritious breakfast." Orders Kanna as she looks at him while still holding on to the punching bag.

"No I am fine really." Replies Kyoko looking back at her wondering why she is so concerned.

Kanna begins to move closer to him looking seductively in to Kyoko's eyes. "Even if you think your ok. Your body needs the energy a good meal can give you. Now be a good boy and come with me. If you behave yourself I might add some candy on to the menu for you."

"AHHHH." Kyoko backs away in a panic and falls on his butt. He rubs his butt as Kanna comes running over to see what happened.

"Kyoko are you hurt?!" Kanna stands just in front of him looking down at him with a worried look on her face. Kyoko panics again and tries to crawl away. But he doesn't notice that his foot slips and he takes Kanna's legs out from underneath her. She falls on top of Kyoko in an awkward position.

"Ka..nn...a?" Asked Kyoko in a muffled voice.

"Yeah what's up" Kanna watches as Kyoko raises his hand and points to where his head is setting which, is smack dead center of her chest. Kanna blushes like crazy and quickly gets up with a terrified Kyoko still on the floor. She sits down beside the terrified Kyoko and she looks at him and says with a panicky tone in her voice.

"I am sorry I am really sorry!" Kanna looks at him with a really sorry look on her face.

"AHHHH!" Kyoko screams as he leaps to his feet and sprints out of the gym.

"Kyoko wait!" Kanna runs out of the gym after him hoping to explain that it was an accident. She sees him running down the corridor so she runs down it after him hoping to catch him before she loses him.

Kyoko continues to run, he runs right past Sumire and Kaede screaming with Kanna right on his tail.

"Hey Kyoko wait up please!" Kanna runs right past Sumire and Kaede also. Kanna doesn't notice the both of them and continues to run after Kyoko.

A confused Sumire and Kaede both turn and look at each other. Kaede looks at Sumire and asks.

"What was all that about?" She looks at Sumire with a confused look on her face.

"From the looks of things Kyoko is scared of Kanna." Sumire grins evilly "That is prefect for me." She smiles again before looking at Kaede again.

Kaede just looks at her again and Sumire looks back they both shrug their shoulders and continue their conversation from where they left off.

Mean while Kyoko has managed to have shaken of Kanna. He quickly jumps into his room and closes the door.

"Oh boy that was creepy. I better get moving Kanna will probably know I am here I don't want to face her yet." Kyoko takes a quick look through his door before making a break to the stairs. He runs down the stairs and quickly gets out the door into the garden.

Kanna comes running along just as the footsteps stop. She stops and has a quick look around upstairs. She opens the door to his room and takes a quick look in.

"No he isn't in here where did he go? I just want to explain that I didn't mean it." Kanna closes the door again and looks a bit upset she walks down the stairs into the main hall and looks around. She takes the left corridor and is taking small steps as she slowly walks down the corridor. She pauses for a few minutes and takes a look out of one of the windows and she spots Kyoko outside breathing heavily.

"Now I got him. I just want to explain that it was an accident." She quickly gets out into the garden and she takes of her jacket to tie him up. She doesn't want to do it but he will run again if she doesn't.

"Man why did I run. Ryo was right I really need to get over this. And I am beginning to think Kanna is right I really do need that breakfast." Kyoko takes a few deep breaths not knowing Kanna is sneaking up behind him at that very moment.

"I got you!" Kanna leaps forward and tackles Kyoko pinning him to the ground she quickly ties his hands and feet together before he can roll away even when he is tied up he still struggles. "Will you stay still?!" Moans Kanna as she struggles with him for a bit before getting him to settle down.

"Hey Kanna let me go please." Panics Kyoko as Kanna stands up and looks at him.

"I'll let you go on one condition." Smiles Kanna as she continues to look at him.

"And what condition would that be?" Asked Kyoko as he looked at the jacket and tried to wriggle free, but to no avail.

"Well firstly you would have gotten away if you had the energy. But since you skipped breakfast there is no chance of you escaping. Plus I didn't mean for that to happen back there in the gym you know that was just an accident. I hadn't planned it our anything it was just an accident and I am sorry." Kanna goes slightly red but quickly shakes it off. "And the condition is that you have to come inside to get a good breakfast with me. It's only 9:30am now so I can still make something for you for breakfast. They are my conditions so do you accept them?" Kanna looks at him again with a smile on her face knowing Kyoko has no choice.

"Yes Kanna I accept and I think I was the one who tripped you up so I am sorry too." Kyoko sighs as Kanna unties the jacket which was used to bind him.

"Ok that's good and forget about it now off to the kitchen!" Kanna grabs Kyoko by the hand and trails him off to the kitchen with a big smile on her face. Kanna thinks to herself. "Kyoko finally listened to me."

They walk down the corridor to the kitchen with Kanna still holding on to Kyoko's hand; they go through the door and they enter the dining area. Kanna trails him over to a table and sits him down. She walks over to the kitchen and goes through the door; but before it shuts she pokes her head back around the door and yells.

"Don't move I'll bring out the best breakfast you have had in ages just wait there!" Kanna closes the door again and gets to work on Kyoko's breakfast.

For a few a minutes Kyoko waits for Kanna to return. While Kanna is in the kitchen cooking his food Kaede comes in to talk with Kyoko.

"Hey Kyoko! How is it going?" She sits down in the chair beside him and rests her chin on her hands she gives him a warm smile as she waits on his answer.

"Well I am being forced to eat a breakfast Kanna is making for me and I was also chased by her pretty much around the theatre but other than that I am good." Kyoko smiles back getting a little scared now that Kaede is sitting close to him.

"I see well the thing is can we talk later on our own? It's just I have something important to tell you." Kaede gets up to leave "I'll see you later handsome." Kaede walks out of the dining area just as Kanna comes out of the kitchen with Kyoko's breakfast. She sets it down in front of Kyoko.

"Well tuck in and tell me what ya think." Smiles Kanna as she sits down beside him watching as he lifts his fork and begins to eat it.

"Well Kanna it's very good!" Kyoko smiles as he turns to Kanna who is smiling at him.

"I am sorry about before Kyoko can you forgive me?" Asked Kanna as she continues to look at him and watches as he continues eating.

"There was nothing to forgive. I just react like that sometimes it's nothing to worry about." Smiles Kyoko as he picks up a piece of bacon and puts it in his mouth before lifting a glass of pure orange juice and taking a drink of it. He then puts the glass back on the table and takes a deep breath.

"Well did you enjoy that Kyoko?" Asked Kanna as she looked at Kyoko's empty plate with a smile on her face.

"Yes that was really nice thank you very much. So I'll take this plate and leave it in the kitchen and I will wash it. So just you sit there and I'll take it out and wash it I'll be right back." Kyoko gets up and goes to lift the plate but before he can Kanna reaches out and grabs it.

"No I said I was making your breakfast which includes washing up so you sit there and I'll be back soon." Kanna begins to walk to the kitchen and Kyoko sneaks up behind her and snatches the plate from her.

"No Kanna you have done enough already I'll wash up." Kyoko runs across the dining area with Kanna chasing him.

"Kyoko give me the plate!" She reaches out and takes it from him. "Ha ha got it again." Kanna sticks her arm out to keep Kyoko at arms length.

"Come on Kanna I'll wash it up go you sit down." Kyoko continues to walk forward and Kanna begins to walk backwards while keeping Kyoko at arms length.

"No you're not getting it!" Smiles Kanna as she stops walking and watches as Kyoko walks forward again, but he trips over his feet and falls forward, he lands on the ground again and Kanna quickly puts the plate down on a table and runs to his side.

"Hey Kyoko are you ok?!" She lifts Kyoko in her arms and rests his head against her shoulder Kanna looks at him with a really concerned look on her face.

"Yeah I guess I kinda was over doing it my strength hasn't come back yet." Kyoko raises his head little bring it with in an inch of Kanna's face they both stop and go a little red as they look each other in the eye.

"Kyoko....I....I." But before Kyoko could answer. Kanna had closed her eyes and kissed him passionately. She wraps her arms around him and pulls him in close.

Kyoko puts his arms around Kanna and closes his eyes also. Kyoko has never felt like this before it's not a sensation he is used to. After a few minutes the break off the kiss and stare at each other.

"What just happened?" Asked a shocked Kyoko as he stared at Kanna with a very surprised look on his face.

"I...I...." Kanna can't seem to explain herself so Kyoko gets up and is about to leave due to the shock. But Kanna begins to speak. "I...I....was just wondering did you want to go out sometime?" She looks at Kyoko knowing she has scared him off she is taking things too fast.

"Would you let me think about it Kanna? I am over come with shock right now I'll talk later ok."

Kyoko quickly gets up and leaves the dining area he doesn't notice that Sumire was watching the whole thing including the fact that Kanna kissed him; Sumire is not impressed. She storms into the dining area with a face like thunder. She watches as an upset Kanna gets to her feet, but Sumire isn't letting up she walks over and grabs Kanna by the arm swinging Kanna around to face her.

"What in the heck do you think you are doing? Will you leave my man alone!?" Sumire growls and gets in her face but Kanna isn't up for this.

"Listen here cactus woman I am not in the mood for you right now so just go away and leave me alone." Kanna walks past Sumire without saying another word. But Sumire is still yelling.

"He saved me you know that means he's in love me. My prince charming saved my life!" Sumire goes into a little dream world and Kanna turns around and looks at her.

"Just because he saved you cactus woman doesn't mean he loves you. And besides did you not call him another muscle brain when he arrived. Why should he love some prissy princess that says that about him?" Kanna is still upset thinking she scared Kyoko off but it's not showing as much as it did.

"Well for your information you ape, I have grown to like him a lot so there. Now if you will excuse me I will have to comfort him because you scared him." Sumire grins and walks out of the dining area in search of Kyoko while Kanna slowly follows behind her the fact she has scared him has really hit her. Kanna is now also worried that she has blown her chance and that he will pick Sumire in her place. Kanna is really down. She walks up the stairs slowly and stops just outside her bedroom door.

Kanna has made it to her room without anyone noticing she opens the door and she lies down on her bed looking at the ceiling she rubs her index finger over her lips. She thinks about the kiss again and then she thinks about Kyoko getting up and running away. Kanna buries her head in a pillow and begins to cry.

"Why did this have to happen Argh!" Kanna throws a pillow at the door and the door slams shut. Kanna continues to cry. She is feeling very low now.

Else where General Yoneda is walking down the wing in which the guy's rooms are located he looks up and he sees Kyoko walking down the corridor from the opposite side they meet half way and General Yoneda notices there is something with Kyoko.

"Hey Kyoko are you alright it looks as if there is something wrong. What's bothering you?"

Kyoko looks back at General Yoneda and replies. "Nothing for you to concern yourself with, have you seen Ryo around anywhere?"

"He went out with Maria, Sakura, Ohgami, Iris and Kohran. They went out to do something for me. Is there anything I can help you with?" Asked General Yoneda as Kyoko leaned up against the wall with his big arms resting behind his head.

"No it's ok sir I'll just see him when they come back. Now I am off to my room to lie down call on me if you need anything." Kyoko straightens himself up and walks off down the corridor, all these thoughts now running through his head. He stops out of the front of his room for a few moments lost in thought; he reaches out for the door handle and turns it to open it. The door opens and Kyoko steps into his room closing the door behind him. He sits down on the bed with his head in his hands.

"Why did I run away? Man this sucks it really does." Kyoko lies down on his bed staring at the ceiling wondering when Ryo will be back. He closes his eyes and goes to sleep.

Meanwhile General Yoneda is now in the hallway and he sees Sumire looking around as if she is looking for someone.

"Hey Sumire what's the problem are you looking for someone?" Asked General Yoneda as he comes down the stairs as he watches Sumire turning from left to right searching for her self proclaimed man.

"I am looking for Kyoko but I can't find him anywhere; have you seen him sir?" Sumire turns and looks at General Yoneda now knowing that Kyoko isn't here.

"I see. Well I think he was heading off to his room. I just seen him a few minutes ago you should try his room." General Yoneda nods and continues on his way.

"Ok thanks General Yoneda!" Sumire waves as General Yoneda walks off. She waits for the General to exit the hall and then she runs up the stairs. She gets to the top of the stairs and she pauses for a few minutes looking left and right to see if she spots anyone. The coast is clear so she walks and stops just outside Kyoko's door she takes a few deep breaths and knocks on the door.

"Yeah who is it?" Asked Kyoko as he is woken up he continues staring at the ceiling still thinking about before.

Sumire opens the door and pokes her head round into Kyoko's room. She stops and sees Kyoko on his bed and she says.

"It's me Sumire is it alright if I come in?" Sumire stays behind the door until Kyoko answers her.

"Yeah come on in." Kyoko turns and lies on his side as Sumire enters his room and closes the door behind her. She walks over to Kyoko's bed and sits down beside him.

"Are you ok?" Asked Sumire as she slowly edged closer to him. Kyoko turns back round onto his back and Sumire quickly climbs on top of him.

"Yeah I am ok. But way are you lying on top of me?!" Kyoko looks up at Sumire who is seductively looking back down at him.

"Well I have to thank you don't I you did save me." She rubs her hand along his chest and moves her face with in few inches of his own.

"A simple thank you would of done you know Sumire." Kyoko is very nervous this doesn't happen very often. Ok to tell the truth it has never happened

"No no I have to thank you in my own special way." Sumire pins Kyoko's hands to the bed; she closes her eyes and moves closer to him and she kisses him very passionately; she continues to kiss him while Kyoko is too shocked to do anything. After a minute or two Sumire breaks the kiss she rests her head on his big chest and runs her finger along it. "That's my way of thanking you for saving my life. I hope you don't think I am being too forward, but you're the first man I've ever felt this way about, and when we get to know each other better I hope we might be able to get more intimate." Sumire gets up and kisses him again. "I'll see you later handsome." Sumire walks out the door and she closes it behind her, she leaves Kyoko in his room thinking.

"I can't believe this is happening first Kanna and now Sumire. I am not used to this." Kyoko sits up on his bed resting his head in his hands. "Why can't I get them out of my head? I need fresh air." Kyoko gets up and leaves his room; he steps into the corridor and closes his door behind him. He decides that it would be a good idea to visit Kanna to say sorry for running off like that.

"Hey Kyoko may I speak with you?" Kaede walks up beside him and stops him as he was making his way to Kanna's room.

"Yeah Kaede sure what's up?" Kyoko looks at her giving her a smile trying not to show that he is stressed out.

"Well first let's go somewhere a bit more private." Kaede leads Kyoko in Yoneda's office. "We will be ok in here for now General Yoneda knows I am doing this."

"What's this about I have a lot of things to do. I have also got to sort a few things." Kyoko looks at Kaede with a hurry up look on his face.

"Well Kyoko for a start how much do you know about your family?" Kaede looks at him very seriously before she sits down crossing her legs and folding her arms.

"Well my parents were killed in a demon attack when we were in London. I have two older sisters whom I only met once at a temple championship martial arts fight. I was kissed and hugged by my sister. I wasn't meant to know but my teacher at the temple told me who they were, but I never thought about them because I know I will never see them again."

"Ok well I have something to tell you. Do you remember the two girls that met you at the championship that day?" Asked Kaede as she looked at him, getting a little sweaty from the fact she is the one breaking the news to him.

"I don't remember much to be honest but I do remember the two of them. I was told they were my sisters." Kyoko tries to remember them but it has been so long he doesn't remember their faces now.

"Well Kyoko the thing is you are looking at your sister." Kaede smiles and gives him a kiss on the cheek to see if it jogs his memory.

"What the hell are you on about you can't be my sister. But yet you an Ayame feel familiar and that kiss was also familiar oh man this is one weird day." Kyoko grabs his head and gives it a rub. "I need to sit down." Kaede quickly gets him a chair and Kyoko sits down his head in his hands.

"I am sorry that I hadn't told you sooner I felt that I knew you from somewhere before. So I checked it out and found out that I had a younger brother." Kaede can no longer hold her emotions back she just grabs Kyoko holding him tightly. "My brother, my little brother." Kyoko grabs her and hugs her tightly tears following down the side of his face.

"My sister." Kyoko looks down and Kaede looks up with tears in her eyes. Ayame takes a peek through the door and she sees Kyoko and Kaede both in each others arms and that they are both crying. She sniffles a bit and wipes her own tears before entering them room.

"And how about a cuddle for your other sister." Ayame stands there with her arms held out tears coming down the side of her face also. Kyoko lets go of Kaede and walks over to Ayame with his arms held out. Ayame runs over and puts her arms around his waist her face resting against his chest. Kyoko puts his arms around her also. "How you have grown since the last time I say you little brother. Though I can't call you little brother anymore you have grown tall." She looks up at him the tears still following down the side of her face. Kaede comes over and joins in all three of them are enjoying the embrace of family once again.

"I might have grown up a lot but to you two I'll always be your little brother." The continue to enjoy the happy moment as General Yoneda pokes his head through the door after a few seconds tears come to his own eyes. He closes the door again just as Ohgami comes up the stairs and walks up to him.

"Well General we are back and the shopping has been done. What's wrong sir why are you crying?" Ohgami looks at him and Yoneda points to the door.

"Open it and take a quick peek through." He points to the door to his office. Ohgami walks over to the door and opens it slightly, his spiked black haired head peeking through the door; Ohgami sees Ayame, Kaede and Kyoko all hugging each other with tears coming down the sides of their faces. "That is a sight to behold isn't it Ohgami? It makes you want to cry."

"Yes sir it is and it does make you want to cry but may I ask why are they crying like that?" Ohgami glances at General Yoneda and the he looks back through the door again at the happy trio in Yoneda's office.

"Well Ohgami; Kaede and Ayame have found their younger brother. Kaede only found out today that she and her sister Ayame are Kyoko's older sisters and part of the only family he has left." General Yoneda wipes the tears away as he looks at Ohgami.

"You mean they are blood related and they only found out earlier today?" Ohgami closes the door again and looks at General Yoneda.

"Yeah this theatre has brought them together again but I think we should go and leave them to it." General Yoneda taps Ohgami on the shoulder and they both leave and head downstairs leaving the others to it.

Meanwhile back inside General Yonedas office. Kaede, Ayame and Kyoko are finished with their hugs and kisses.

"I am just glad I got to meet my sisters again. But I'll talk more later I have to get going." Kyoko smiles as he looks at Kaede and Ayame he gets out of his chair and walks to the door putting his hand on the handle and looking back at them. "I'll see you both later." Kyoko turns the handle and the door opens. He goes through the doorway and closes it behind him. He smiles and walks to Kanna's room.

Kanna is still in her room still upset from what happened before, she hears a few knocks on her door and she sits up wiping her tears away. It was obvious she was crying the water marks can be seen under her eyes.

"Yeah who is it?" Asked Kanna as she looked up at the wooden door wondering who could be behind it.

"It's me Kyoko may I come in?" Kanna's eyes open wider when she hears Kyoko's voice she quickly gives her eyes another rub and replies.

"Sure come on in." Kanna watches as Kyoko opens the door and as he enters her room. She greets him with a small smile. "So Kyoko what can I do for you?" Asked Kanna as Kyoko stands in front of her as Kanna sits on her bed looking up at him.

"Well I just came to see if you where ok from earlier with me running off on you after you...well you know." Kyoko sits down on the bed beside her he notices she has been crying but he wants her to admit it that she is upset.

"It's ok Kyoko don't worry about it. I was upset but I shouldn't have just sprung on you like that." Kanna kinda goes red again and Kyoko smiles with his arms held out.

"Come here I feel like a right idiot now." Kanna moves forward not knowing what he means and Kyoko puts his arms around her giving her a hug to make her feel better and to say sorry for running off and upsetting her. Kanna looks up at him as she rests her head on his chest. "Now no more crying over something that wasn't your fault." Kyoko rubs his thumb below her eyes taking whatever tears were left away again.

"I am not sure how you feel though Kyoko I am worried I scared you off." Kanna looks up at him again her smile slowly fading.

"I am not sure how I feel, but I will let you know when I have decided. Oh and as far as your question to go out somewhere goes; yeah I would love too." Smiles Kyoko as Kanna lets go off him and smiles.

"You really mean it?" Asked Kanna as the smile comes back again but only bigger.

"Yeah I do and thanks for being so concerned about me." Kyoko leans over and kisses her on the cheek. "Well I have to get some things done I'll see you later ok."

Kanna nods as Kyoko gets up and opens the door to her room. He smiles at her before walking out the door and closing it behind him. Kanna listens to Kyoko's footsteps as he walks away from her room, she rubs her cheek where Kyoko had kissed her; a big smile now appears on her face.

"He kissed me!" Kanna quickly gets up and runs out of the room happy as can be. She runs to the gym to begin her daily training. Her day got a whole lot better.

Else where Ryo, Iris, Kohran, Maria, and Sakura have finished putting away the supplies and are now sitting down and are having a small break.

"That was a lot of things we had to get." Sighed Ryo as he wiped the sweat away from his forehead.

"Yes it was big brother but we had to get it or we would have nothing for dinner and we would also be missing other important things." Smiles Iris as she takes a drink of her orange juice.

"Iris is right on that one. But I wonder what the others have been up to since we have been gone." Added Sakura as she lifted her glass of water; she takes a drink before putting it back down again.

"I don't know. But it's nearly dinner time anyway everyone should be here soon." Smiles Maria as she takes a drink from her glass of water.

"That is true they should all be in here soon." Smiled Kohran as she drank some orange juice before snuggling into her chair.

"Yeah I wonder what Kyoko is up to I haven't seen the guy nearly all day." Added Ryo as he looked around and sat back down.

"I wouldn't worry he's probably training our something." Added Maria as she sat there relaxed in her chair and smiling.

Ryo nods in agreement and he relaxes in his chair continuing the conversation with the others. The clock strikes 5pm and they wait for the others to come into the dining area. They all turn around when they hear the door open and General Yoneda enters the room followed by Kaede and Ayame.

"Hello Ryo, hello there girls." Smiles General Yoneda as he sits down at the table beside them.

"Hello there General." Replied Ryo as he pulled out a chair for Ayame and Kaede.

"Thank you Ryo." Replied Kaede and Ayame as they both sat down and smiled.

"Where is everyone else?" Asked General Yoneda as he looked round for the others but couldn't see them.

"They haven't showed up yet. But they should be along shortly." Smiled Sakura as the door opened and in came Orihime and Reni.

"Hey guys sorry we took so long we both forgot the time." Laughed Orihime as she sat down next to Iris.

"Yes we got a lot of practice done today time went by very quickly." Added Reni as she sat down beside Maria.

"Its ok we are just waiting on the rest of them then we can get dinner started." Giggled Kohran as she sat there in her chair.

A few minutes later Kanna, Kyoko, Ohgami and Sumire entered the room. Kyoko waves at the others and heads straight to the kitchen. Ryo gets up out of his chair and follows Kyoko in. Sumire sits down and Kanna also joins Kyoko in the kitchen.

"Sorry muscle brain, Ohgami, Kyoko and myself got talking and that's why we are late." Smiled Sumire as she sat down beside Sakura.

"It's alright I decided that I would eat dinner here so we can discuss the next production." Smiled General Yoneda.

"Well you guys I have dinner covered so you can go out and listen to what they have to say." Smiled Ryo as he pushed Kanna and Kyoko out of the kitchen.

They make their way back to the table. Kanna and Kyoko sit down beside the others and begin to make suggestions on the next production while Ryo continues to work his magic in the kitchen preparing the dinner.

"I was thinking about a production with a Heroic Knight and an evil wizard. It would have romance, some action and some new effects. It will be brilliant." Smiled General Yoneda as he looked at the others and watched as they all agreed on the idea. "So it is decided, well let's get to work."

The group continues to write down ideas for a further 10-20 minutes when Ryo comes out of the kitchen with everyone's dinner.

"Hey you guys dinner is served everyone enjoy." Ryo walks around the table and puts each person's meal on the table in front of them. "Well don't just sit there go on and eat it." Ryo sits down and pulls his chair in and he takes a quick look around the table as everyone begins to eat the meal he had made for them.

"So have you decided on a production yet?" Asked Ryo as he picked up a piece of meat with his fork and stuck it in his mouth and began to chew on it.

"Yes we have, we decided on a production based in England. Castles, Knights, Princesses Etc." Smiled General Yoneda as he looked over the ideas while continuing to eat his dinner.

"It was a neat idea; it would be the best production yet." Smiled Sakura as she ate some more of her dinner and taking a drink of water before looking at everyone and smiling.

"I agree so we get to writing down what we will need." Added Sumire as General Yoneda gave her the note pad, and watched as Sumire noted down material, props and other things needed for the performance.

Everyone takes charge of something according to Sumire will make the production flow constant if it all works out it will be the best production to date.

Hope you enjoyed that - hopefully you will come back and read the fourth chapter. See you all then.


	4. The work is done time for fun!

Sakura Wars: Steel Soldiers from the West meet The Flowers of the East.

Chapter 4: The work is done, Time for fun

Well dinner has been finished and everyone is helping out with the production which, the first showing in the next few weeks. Kyoko and Kanna are doing all the heavy lifting. Sakura, Sumire and Ryo are making the costumes. Reni and Orihime are sorting out the music. Iris, Kohran and Maria are helping with the painting of the scenery; Ohgami walked around helped anyone when they needed it.

"Hey you guys we have another piece of wood that needs to be painted by you experts." Kyoko smiles as he and Kanna puts the piece of wood down on the stage beside Iris, Maria and Kohran.

"Yeah sisters you're doing a great job keep it up." Kanna kneels down beside Iris and watches Iris paint some designs on the piece of wood in front of her. Kanna gets up to her feet and takes a quick look around the stage to see everyone hard at work she turns her attention back to Maria and the others.

"Well thanks you two. It should be finished soon if we keep the pace up." Smiled Maria as she painted away with her brush now helping Kohran to paint the sky on the wood while Iris continues to paint on the grass and flowers.

"Yeah you are also working hard, be careful not to strain yourselves." Smiled Kohran as she looked up at Kanna and Kyoko before getting back to her painting.

"Yeah we will watch it see you girls later. Good job Iris, keep it up." Kyoko gives Iris a pat on the head and he walks of with Kanna walking slightly behind him.

"Hey Kyoko and you too muscle brain come over here and help us with these costumes please." Sumire waves over to get their attention. Kanna and Kyoko spot her and walk over to her Kyoko is not being in any hurry to get there he still remembers with what happened in his room.

"Yeah cactus woman relax we can help." Kanna sits down and picks up a sowing needle she begins to sow. Kyoko sits down beside her. He glances at Sumire she gives him a wave and blows a kiss. Kyoko quickly looks away and he turns to Ryo.

"Hey Ryo how did you get on doing messages for General Yoneda?" Asked Kyoko as he turned to look at his friend who was continuing to sow away with the needle and thread.

"Yeah we got everything he asked us to buy but we had to buy loads and loads that's why we took so long." Ryo smiles back and continues to work on the costumes.

"Yes we had to buy loads of stuff and Ryo and Ohgami being the gentlemen that they are they carried it all for us." Sakura starts giggling and Ryo let's out a deep sigh.

"Hey Kyoko could you come here and give me a hand?" Asked Sumire as she looked over at him with a smile on her face.

"Yeah I am coming hold on for a few seconds." Kyoko smiles at her as he finishes his own sowing considering he didn't have much to do; he gets up and walks over to Sumire and sits beside her.

"Thanks Kyoko I am grateful." Sumire smiles as Kyoko helps her out; she snuggles in closer to him, sitting in just in front of him they both continue sowing as Kanna, Ryo and Sakura look on.

"Those two seem to be getting along well." Smiled Sakura as she glanced over at Sumire and Kyoko. Kyoko now not being so scared when a girl is that close to him and the incident that happened in his room suddenly has left his mind.

"Yeah they are aren't they?" Added Ryo as he looked up for a few seconds he then looks back down and concentrates on his sowing.

Kanna mutters something under her breath and Ryo looks at her and giggles under his own breath. Ryo leans over and whispers in Kanna's ear.

"Don't worry Kanna he likes you more than her, trust me on this." Ryo continues his sowing pretending he hadn't said anything and Kanna turns to him slightly red.

"How do you know that I like him?" Asked Kanna being defensive as Ryo looks back at her with a friendly smile on his face.

"Well to me it was obvious, I have known since the first day we where properly introduced. I saw the look in your eyes when you spotted him for the first time. But don't worry about Sumire he likes you just give him time." Ryo smiles as Kanna goes red as she continues to look at him and Sakura let's out a slight giggle though Kyoko and Sumire do not know about their conversation.

"I didn't realize I was being so obvious." Kanna blushes and falls silent. Sakura and Ryo giggle as the three of them finish making the costumes and they get up to help Sumire finish of the costumes she had been given. They sit down beside Kyoko and Sumire and they help the two of them sow, Kyoko turns to Kanna and smiles and Kanna smiles back still kinda red from the little chat with Ryo

"Once this is done we have the rest of the day off, as the rehearsals start soon and the lines need to be learned. We have the rest of the day off to relax." Smiled Ryo as he looked at the others.

"Yes I heard Ohgami mention something about it. It will give us time to get rest up and to get ready for the rehearsals." Added Sumire as she happily continued to sow away being glad Kyoko is near her.

"Yeah once this is finished we can get on our way." Smiled Kyoko as he concentrated on the sowing not looking up from what he was doing.

The others turn around as Kyoko and Sumire continue on with the sowing to see Iris, Kohran and Maria walking over to them with smiles on their faces.

"Are you guys ready to go? The painting has been finished and everything else is ready." Maria looks at everyone with a smile on her face and looks down at Kyoko and Sumire who have just finished with the final costume.

"There we are done now so now where too?" Asked Kyoko as he gets to his feet with Sumire getting up shortly after him.

"Well I guess we can go to the amusement park that has just shown up in town Iris really wants to go, they have some new attractions, one called a steam powered Roller coaster, and another attraction called steam powered bumper cars." Smiled Sakura as she patted Iris on the head.

"Yay! We can go to the amusement park and try out all the new attractions." Iris runs around in circles happily singing and dancing.

"So it's settled we are going to the amusement park. Well I'll meet you guys in the main hall I have to go and get Reni and Orihime and I have to ask a few more people if they want to come." Kyoko walks off leaving the others to get ready; he leaves through the main door and goes down one of the side corridors and off towards the music room.

"Well run along now Iris and get ready." Ryo smiles at her as Iris runs off to her rooms so she can be ready in time for them to leave.

"Well she is happy. I think we should all go and wait in the hall like Kyoko had asked us to do." Maria walks out the double doors and the others follow her while Iris is in her room getting ready.

Else where Kyoko is walking down the corridor to the music room. He spots his sisters Ayame and Kaede leaving the recreational room. "Hey Kaede, Ayame me and the others are going to the new amusement park do you want to come with us?" Asked Kyoko as he gave both his sisters a nice warm smile.

"Yeah we could go. It can be like a family trip or something." Smiled Kaede as she looked over at Ayame with a hopeful look on her face.

"Yeah I'll go to little brother." Ayame smiles and nods in her brother's direction. "It should be fun." Added Ayame but just as her and Kaede where about to leave Kyoko stopped them.

"Would you know if the General and Ohgami would want to go? Also how about Kasumi, Yuri and Tsubaki. Would they go?" Kyoko looks at Kaede wondering if she knows whether they can or can't go.

"Ohgami can go. The rest are in a meeting right now I don't think they will be ready anytime soon." Answered Kaede as she looked back at her brother hoping she gave him the right answer.

"Oh that's a pity oh well I will have to bring them something back then. The others are waiting in the main hall for me so if you go and meet up with them I shall be along shortly I just have to go and get Orihime and Reni." Ayame and Kaede leave Kyoko and they go to wait in the main hall with the others. Mean while Kyoko continues to walk towards the music room, the sweet relaxing tone of the music getting louder as he gets closer to the music rooms door. He stops out side the door for a few minutes he then lifts his hand and knocks the door pretty hard before entering, just as the music stopped playing Kyoko opens the door and steps into the music room to see Orihime and Reni looking at him.

"Hey Kyoko what can we do for you?" Asked Orihime as she got up from her piano and poured, herself a glass of water from the jug sitting near by on a table.

"Well everyone has finished doing their part for the next production and we are all going to the new amusement park that has just shown up and we all hoped you two would like to come along." Kyoko took a quick glance between Reni and Orihime before focusing his attention on Orihime again.

"I would love to go." Replied Reni as she packed up her violin and walked over to a nearby table resting the violins case on top of the table before turning back round to look at Kyoko and Orihime.

"Yes ok I will go to. It would be nice to have some fun before they busy rehearsal schedule kicks in." She puts the cover down over the piano keys and finishes her glass of water. "Are you ready to go then?" Orihime walks over to the door and opens it she then turns round to Reni and Kyoko waiting on them to leave with her.

"Yep we're all set aren't we Reni?" Kyoko turns and looks down at Reni and Reni looks back up at him.

"Yes I am ready." Reni walks out of the door followed by Kyoko. Orihime leaves after Kyoko and closes the door to the music room behind her; all three of them now make their way back to the others who are still waiting in the Main hall for them.

"I am ready now!!!" Iris comes running along and stops beside Maria and Sakura she looks up with a warm smile before looking around.

"That's great Iris we just have to wait on Kyoko coming back with Reni and Orihime then we can be on our way." Smiled Sakura as she looked down at Iris who looked up and smiled back.

"Yeah he must be trying to drag Orihime and Reni away from their music." Giggles Ryo as they all continue to wait on Kyoko and the others returning.

"I am sure they are on their way. Let's just give them a few minutes." Added Kanna as she turned to look at Ryo.

A few moments later Kyoko opens the door and he walks through it with Kaede, Ayame, Reni and Orihime and Ohgami following behind him.

"About time you got here. You were keeping us behind Orihime and you too Reni." Sumire looks over at them and stares at them knowing Kyoko is reason they are being kept behind.

Kyoko sniggers a bit. "No Sumire it was my fault I kept them behind. But we are here now so let's go." Kyoko puts Iris on his shoulders and they all leave the theatre. Maria closes the main door behind her as everyone steps onto the street.

"So which way is it to this amusement park?" Asked Kaede as she looked up at her younger brother.

"Well little Iris; are you going to tell Kaede where the amusement park is?" Kyoko looks up at Iris and Iris looks down at him.

"It is over there sister Kaede. Can you see it?" Asked Iris almost leaping of Kyoko's shoulders and points to the giant Ferris wheel not far down the road.

"Yes Iris dear I can see it and don't move around too much up there. You might fall and hurt yourself." Smiled Kaede as she looked up at Iris sitting on Kyoko's shoulders.

"I'll be ok Kaede big brother won't let me fall. Isn't that right big brother?" Iris looks down at Kyoko with a smile on her face.

"Yeah don't worry I won't let you fall." Smiled Kyoko as everyone began to walk down the street getting closer to the amusement park as they walked.

"Yes well Iris seems to loving the attention she is getting." Giggled Sakura as she watched Iris screaming with delight as they got closer to the amusement park one small step at a time.

"Yes she is enjoying herself Sakura and we aren't even there yet. And Kyoko has to put up with her screaming in his ear. He should make her walk." Complained Sumire who is just jealous because Kyoko is giving Iris more attention than what she is getting from him

"Just because you're jealous that Kyoko is giving her more attention than what your getting cactus woman." Kanna begins to laugh as Sumire begins to boil up. She gives Kanna a very nasty look and replies

"As if your not muscle brain. So stop pretending that it doesn't bother you." Sumire folds her arms and stares at Kanna as they continue walking down the street.

"Quiet down cactus woman. Iris is a young girl; Kyoko is only giving her the attention she needs so stop being such a paranoid princess who thinks her knight is going to be stolen by one of us commoners." Kanna continues to laugh as they reach the entrance of the amusement park. Sakura just looks on slightly giggling as the rest of them continue to watch Iris screaming in delight.

"Ok Iris steady on." Kyoko lifts Iris and puts her on the ground. She looks up at him and smiles.

"Thank you big brother!" Iris goes into the park and the rest of the group follow her in they all have a quick look round taking in the bits of the park that are visible.

"Quite impressive I must say there is a large crowd." Smiled Sakura as she looked around to see lots of other visitors entering the park.

"Yeah I read the sign it said the fair is only here for the next few days." Replied Kanna turning to look at Sakura.

"That would explain why there is such a large crowd here." Sumire continues to look around as she watches the families and other people walk past her into the park.

"Well did you figure that out all by yourself cactus woman." Giggled Kanna as she looked over at Sumire.

"Yeah whatever muscle brain. Come on Kyoko WE will go on the roller coaster so muscle brain can be left to her thoughts." Sumire grabs Kyoko's arm and links it with her own trailing him away while a furious Kanna looks on.

"Yeah ok Sumire. But don't be so nasty to Kanna will you…" Kyoko looks at her as he gets trailed off over to the Roller coaster while Kanna walks over to Maria and sits down beside her.

"Kanna are you ok?" Asked Maria turning to look at Kanna who wasn't in the best of moods right now.

"Yeah sister I am fine don't worry yourself." Kanna looks up to see the others all enjoying themselves. Orihime, Reni and Kohran are all on the Merry-Go-Round, Kaede and Ayame are watching Ohgami, Iris and Sakura playing a game with water pistols trying to fill up the balloon whoever gets it full first wins. And Kyoko and Sumire have just gone on the roller coaster.

"We have been friends along time Kanna there is something bothering you what is it?" Maria knows there is something up but Maria doesn't like to intrude so she won't ask too much.

"It's nothing Maria. I am ok." Replied Kanna shuffling her feet with her head looking at the ground.

"Ok Kanna but if you need to talk you know I am here for you." Maria looks at her and smiles. They both watch as the Roller coaster hurtles around the track they keep watching it as it grinds to a halt. The attraction only lasts a few minutes Kyoko and Sumire get off the roller coaster and Sumire does not look well at all the roller coaster must have made her ill.

"Sumire are you ok?" Kyoko looks at Sumire as she leans over her hands on her knees.

"Yes Kyoko dear I am…No I going to be sick." Sumire gets up and runs off to the a bathroom Kyoko runs into it after her and pats her on the back as she throws up holding her hair back to make sure she isn't sick over it. Sumire looks up at him and smiles at him.

"Kyoko can we go outside and sit down so I can get some fresh air?" Asks Sumire as Kyoko takes her hand and puts his other arm around her helping her.

"Of course you can." Kyoko takes her outside and they begin to walk to a near by chair so that Sumire can sit down and rest for a little bit.

"Thank you." Replied Sumire taking a better grip of his hand as they stopped just beside the chair. She looks up at him and smiles.

"Here sit down over there. And I'll get you a drink." Kyoko helps Sumire over to the chair, she sits down and Kyoko runs off to get a glass of water. Just as Kyoko leaves Sumire takes a quick look over at Kanna. Sumire then spits her tongue out at her.

Kanna begins to mutter under her breath. "Just you wait you spoiled brat I'll show you." Kanna stares at her and its obvious Kanna is one very annoyed woman. Kanna turns around in disgust as Iris, Ohgami and Sakura begin to walk in Sumire's direction.

Iris along with Ohgami and Sakura spot Sumire and sit down beside her noticing that she looks ill. Mean while Ayame and Kaede go over to Kanna and Maria. Reni, Orihime and Kohran are still running around trying out the different rides and attractions.

"Hey Sumire you don't look so good are you feeling ill?" Asked Ohgami as he crouched down to see if she is ok.

"I am feeling ill but I'll be ok, Kyoko has gone to get me a glass of water so just go and have fun I will be fine." Replies Sumire as she continues to look down at her feet.

"Are you sure your ok big sister?" Asked Iris looking at Sumire a bit worried.

"Yeah Iris I am ok just you go and have fun." Replies Sumire looking up at her and giving her a small smile.

"Ok big sister." Replied Iris as she smiled back still concerned but is feeling better knowing Kyoko is looking after her.

A few minutes later Kyoko returns with the glass of water. He hands it to Sumire who takes the glass from him and she drinks it all knocking it all back in one go.

"Well Kyoko you look after her we are taking Iris on the Ferris wheel. We will see you soon." Sakura smiles as she takes Iris's hand. The three of them leave Kyoko and Sumire on their own as the go over to the Ferris wheel.

"Are you feeling any better Sumire?" Asked Kyoko obviously concerned about her. He kneels down in front of her hoping she is ok.

Sumire pretends to cough and Kyoko quickly gets up and sits beside her with his arm around her shoulder.

"Yeah I am feeling better now thank you." Sumire rests her head against his chest while Kanna looks on trying not to get angry, but she is furious.

"Why that no good attention seeking spoiled brat." Mutters Kanna as she watches Sumire obviously trying to snuggle in on Kyoko. Maria glances at Kanna and notices how annoyed she is getting. But Kaede and Ayame begin to talk about it not noticing Kanna's facial expression.

"Well it seems Kyoko has a way with the girls." Smiled Ayame as she watched Kyoko and Sumire.

"Yes he does." Adds Kaede as she looks at them sitting on a bench not far from where they are sitting.

"Hey do any of you two want an ice-cream?" Asked Kaede as she looked at Kanna and Maria with a happy cheerful look on her face.

"Yeah sure sister. I'll take one." Replied Kanna as she raised her arm into the air.

"And what about you Maria? Would you like one too?" Asked Kaede now focusing her attention on Maria.

"Yes I wouldn't mind one. Thank you very much." Replied Maria in a cheerful sort of tone. It's not like her.

Kaede nods and begins to walk off but her sister Ayame follows her.

"Hey wait up. I'll give you a hand with those." Ayame stops along side her sister before they both start walking again searching for a man who sells ice-cream.

"Ok Ayame thanks very much." Smiled Kaede as her and her sister walk over to a man selling ice-cream not to far away. Maria looks at Kanna and decides she will try helping her out.

"Why don't you ask Kyoko to go on one of the rides or go to one of the attractions with you? That way you can be with him on your own." Smiles Maria as she looks at Kanna who is still shuffling her feet over the ground.

"Yeah I suppose I could ask him… But seeing him with Sumire puts me off." Kanna lets out a sigh and looks over at Kyoko and Sumire who are giggling and laughing. Sumire obviously feeling a lot better now.

"Don't be put off by what you seen Kanna. He is a lovely man I wouldn't let him get away if I where you." Maria lets out a slight chuckle while Kanna looks at her completely in shock. A few seconds later Ayame and Kaede return with their ice-cream.

"Here you are Kanna this is your ice cream and yours also Maria." Kaede hands them both their ice cream cones. Kaede watches as her sister walks off to join the others. While Kyoko and Sumire are still talking on their own.

"Thank you sister." Kanna begins to eat her ice cream still looking over at Kyoko and Sumire not sure where she stands in the race to get him.

"Thank you Kaede." Replied Maria as she smiled looking up at Kaede with a small smile on her face. Maria looks over at Kyoko and Sumire again, to see Sumire get up and walk away smiling. Kyoko gets up and begins to make his way over to the three girls who are sitting eating their ice cream.

"Hey girls are you all enjoying yourselves?" Kyoko walks over to them and he sits down beside them positioning himself between Maria and Kanna

"Yes it has been fun thanks for inviting me." Replied Kaede as she smiled at him shortly after she had finished her ice cream.

"Yes I am enjoying myself it seems different." Replied Maria as she watched Iris running around with Reni and Kohran chasing her.

"How about you Kanna are you enjoying yourself?" Asked Kyoko as he looked at her. Kanna had just finished her own ice cream and she looks at him with a small smile on her face.

"Yes I am enjoying myself. It's been awhile since I have been to one of these." Kanna glances around to see everyone running around and having fun she doesn't notice Maria and Kaede getting up to leave.

"Hey are you two going?" Asked Kyoko as he watched Kaede and Maria getting up as if they where going somewhere.

"We will both be back later Ohgami wants us for something." Kaede points to Ohgami who is waving over to them.

"Hey Kaede and Maria could you come here for a few minutes?" Yells Ohgami as he continues to wave.

"Yeah we are coming Ohgami. See you two later." Kaede and Maria get up and walk off in Ohgami's direction leaving Kanna and Kyoko on their own. Kanna looks down at her feet and begins to shuffle them about.

"Hey Kyoko do you remember when I asked could we go out somewhere?" Kanna looks up at him slightly feeling uneasy she hasn't done or felt like this before.

"Yeah of course I remember I said yes so do you want to go one of the attractions with me?" Kyoko kinda goes red as he looks at Kanna she also goes red and looks back at him.

"Yeah…sure…ok." Kanna looks at him a bit surprised that he asked. But she is glad he isn't running away.

"OK well let's get going then." Kyoko takes her hand and pulls Kanna up of the seat he smiles still holding her hand as he walks off dragging Kanna with him.

"Where are we going Kyoko?" Asked Kanna as Kyoko was nearing the ghost train as he continued to hold her hand.

"We are going to go on the ghost train." Smiled Kyoko as he stopped and turned to look at her with a smile on his face as he stopped just outside it.

"Ahh…….ok…" Replied Kanna looking a bit uneasy as she looked back at Kyoko.

"If you don't want to go on it, you can just say we can go and do something else." Smiled Kyoko not wanting to force Kanna into doing anything she doesn't want to.

"Yeah it is ok I'll go on the ghost train with you." Replies Kanna smiling as she grips his hand tighter as the both walk and sit down in the train. Sakura and Ryo then get on the train and set in the seat behind them. Kanna sits close to Kyoko as the train goes through the door while Sakura shifts closer to Ryo.

The train enters a very dark stretch and Kanna shuffles closer. The ghost's and other things that go bump in the night start popping out and Kanna and Sakura and pretty much everyone else starts screaming.

"AHHH!" Kanna grabs Kyoko as more of the ghosts and ghouls start springing out of coffins and other things start popping out of holes in the walls and ceiling as the train continues down the track and around the corner. Ryo and Sakura grab each other still screaming. As the train continues along another straight passage Kyoko puts his arms around the screaming Kanna. He joins in not to make her feel silly.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!" Kyoko screams along with Kanna as the train was coming to the end of the tunnel. He takes a quick glance behind him and he sees Ryo and Sakura holding on to each other for dear life still screaming. He glances down at Kanna who has latched onto him; he watches her as the train exits the tunnel his arms still around Kanna as the train stops and everyone begins to make their way off.

"That was fun wasn't it Kanna?" Smiled Kyoko as he gave Kanna his hand as he helped her out of the train.

"Yeah it was fun. Though I feel kinda silly for being scared." Kanna rubs her head and smiles looking kind of embarrassed.

"It's ok I was screaming too but at least we are ok look at poor Ryo." Kyoko turns around and points at Ryo. Sakura helps Ryo of the ghost train as Kanna and Kyoko giggle at him.

"Is he ok?" Smiled Kyoko as Sakura sat Ryo down in the seat sitting beside the entrance to the ghost train.

"Yeah he should be fine Kyoko; he's just a little startled that's all." Smiled Sakura patting him on the back.

"Yeah as she said Kyoko I'll be ok I was just startled and since Ohgami wouldn't go on it with Sakura. So I did and it was scarey. Just go and enjoy yourselves we will be fine. Smiled Ryo looking up at Kanna and his friend.

"Alright well we will see you later." Kyoko takes Kanna's hand and walks off in the direction the fairs café style area.

"So where are Kyoko and Kanna off to?" Asked Ohgami as he walked over to Sakura and Ryo who are currently walking towards him.

"They are off to the Ferris wheel I believe." Smiled Ryo turning to face Ohgami.

"And who knows where everyone else went we haven't seen them for a while now." Added Sakura with a cheery tone in her voice.

"Well they are all that new bumper car attraction. Even Maria is having a go you should really come and see this." Smiled Ohgami as he walked off. "It's this way." Ohgami points down the street and he walks down it with Ryo and Sakura following him. They continue down the street for a short period of time and they hear laughter coming from the bumper attraction. The three of them look around the corner and they see everyone including Maria having a great time.

"Hehe Maria watch me." Iris and Reni drive there bumper car into Kohran's.

"I'll get you back Iris." Kohran divers her steam powered bumper car into Iris and Reni's bumper car.

"Too bad I got all of you!" Sumire drives her car into Iris and Reni's car then she crashes hers into Kohran's car.

"Well I have got you Sumire." Smiles Ayame as she crashes her and her sister's bumper car into the back of them.

"So you have." Smiles Sumire as she looks behind her to see Ayame's bumper car directly behind her.

"But you forgot me Ayame." Orihime slams into Ayame and Kaede. They both jerk forward and look behind them giggling.

"And you forgot me." Maria crashes into the back of Orihime. The whole group burst out laughing while Ryo, Sakura and Ohgami looked on.

"Well this is surely a sight you don't see very often." Sakura looks over at Maria a bit surprised to see her laughing and to be on one of the attractions its very unlike Maria.

"Yeah it is unusual but I for one am glad that Maria can actually have a good time. I am glad she is letting human emotions touch her again." Smiles Ohgami looking towards Sakura and nodding in her general direction.

"Well could some one please explain to me about what you are talking about?" Ryo looks between the both of them, he is totally confused.

"Don't worry about it Ryo it's nothing important." Added Ohgami as he continued to watch the others in the steam powered bumper cars as he watches crash after crash and listening to the fun everyone is having.

"Ok if you say so Ohgami." Ryo shrugs his shoulders and continues to watch along with Sakura and Ohgami joining in the laughter every now and again.

Mean while Kyoko and Kanna have just paid to go on the Ferris wheel. They climb in the little cab with the seats and they sit down. The man closes the door and the wheel begins to move around lifting Kanna's and Kyoko's cab into the air.

"So Kanna are you enjoying yourself so far?" Asked Kyoko as he turned to look at Kanna who is sitting beside him. He gives her a warm smile and Kanna smiles back.

"Yeah I am enjoying myself thank you Kyoko." Kanna smiles as she looks at Kyoko who is sitting at the end of the cab. "It's some view from up here isn't it?" Smiled Kanna looking out of the window as the wheel continues to go round raising their little cab higher into the air.

"Yeah it is really pretty from up here. I can't believe how beautiful everything looks from up here." Kyoko moves closer behind Kanna putting both his arms around her waist and rests his chin on her shoulder. "Just like the sky you're very pretty as well." Kyoko kisses Kanna on the cheek and she blushes.

"Thanks I guess. I am not the girl an average man would go for." She rests her hands on Kyoko's and she looks up at him. Kyoko smiles and replies looking down at her.

"But then again my dear Kanna I am not your average man." Kyoko and Kanna both burst out laughing at the statement Kyoko had just made it was full of confidence not something you see when it comes to Kyoko. They both look up at each other and then they both look out over the city continuing to admire the view as the wheel continued to turn.

Mean while down on the ground Maria is getting some snacks for the others when she spots a man resting up against a wall not far from her. She looks over at the man and she senses something familiar about him. The man is wearing black bottoms a white top and is also wearing a black leather jacket, he also has long black heart. Maria keeps watching him as he begins to walk off she recognises him at the last minute and is about to go after him when Sumire and Reni come up behind her.

"Hey Maria you are taking your time is something wrong?" Asked Sumire as she tapped her on the shoulder.

"Yes Maria you have been gone longer than we thought are you ok?" Asked Reni as Maria turned round to look at Sumire and Reni.

"Yes I am fine but take these back to the others I'll be right back." Maria hands them the snacks for them and she runs around the corner after the man.

"What was the deal with her?" Asked Sumire as she looked at Reni. Reni looks back at her and replies.

"I can't honestly say, but lets leave her be." Reni begins to walk off with everyone's snacks and Sumire follows her as they make their way back to the others.

"Yeah I agree with you best leave Maria be." Sumire catches up with Reni and walks along side her as they walk to back to the others. Reni and Sumire begin to tuck into their own snacks.

Mean while Maria has stopped at the entrance to the amusement park and is franticly looking for the man she spotted not along ago, but unfortunately she hasn't seen him yet.

"Could that of been him. Where my eyes playing tricks on me?" Maria continues to look around a bit she when she feels a hand rest upon her shoulder she jumps and quickly turns round.

"Are you ok Maria? Sorry if I scared you, but you looked as if you were somewhere else. Are you feeling alright?" Ryo looks at Maria not really knowing what to do or say.

"Yes Ryo I am fine just thought I seen someone I knew that was all." Maria looks at Ryo giving him a small smile.

"Ok well if something is up I am here to help. Just let me know." Ryo waves and walks off deciding to give Maria some space. Maria smiles and turns around to see the man walking down the road. Maria runs out of the park and is about to run across the road; but a steam powered car stops in front of her, blocking her view. The car drives away after a few minutes and Maria notices the man isn't there anymore. She lets out a sigh and walks back into the park again a bit upset.

Kyoko and Kanna have just gotten off the Ferris wheel and they see that Maria seems down. Kyoko tells Kanna to go off and join the others. Kanna nods leaves him and Kyoko goes over to Maria to see if he can help.

"This is sight I don't normally see when you're concerned, are you feeling ok?" Kyoko stands beside her concerned. She turns round and smiles.

"I just seen someone I knew but when I tried to find this person in the park he kept disappearing." Maria looks at the ground a small tear drips down her cheek.

Kyoko wipes it away and smiles. "I am sure he will come back if it is who you say it is. He probably isn't sure if it's really you and every time he tries to find out he gets nervous and walks away. Give the guy time and he will come back." Smiled Kyoko as Maria looked up at him.

"For someone who gets nervous around girls you're good at making a woman feel better." Maria looks up at Kyoko smiling.

"Thanks I guess but I am slowly getting over it. And if I am guessing right there is a certain two girls that have there sights on me." Kyoko puts his head in his hands and lets out a sigh.

"Well you go that part right. But the real question is do you know who they are?" Maria looks at him giggling under her breath.

"Yeah I think I know at least but I don't know exactly how to respond." Kyoko kinda gets a little embarrassed and he rubs his head.

"I see. Well you got it right. It's them two that have a crush for you." Maria looks up at the sky before looking at Kyoko again.

"Yeah I know what you mean Sumire and Kanna I am a lucky guy. But enough about me who's this mysterious man of yours?" Asked Kyoko as they both got tired of standing and they both sat down on a nearby bench.

"He's just someone that was very close to me and that I left without telling him. I haven't spoken to him since then." Maria sighs and looks down at the ground. Kyoko starts giggling and Maria looks up at him wondering what's so funny.

"I am sorry Maria it's just the others told me and Ryo that you don't talk about yourself very much and now you and me are having this little heart to heart. I guess I should feel honoured." Kyoko and Maria start laughing and Maria turns to him and smiles.

"You could consider it an honour if you wish, but it's getting late we should head back to the theatre now." Maria gets up and stretches and Kyoko does the same.

"Well Maria I hope your feeling better and I hope this man shows up again so you can confirm if it's your man or not." Kyoko rests his hand on her shoulder.

"I hope your right but let's keep this between us as the others are coming." They both look up to see the others coming down the path towards them. Kyoko remembers to get some gifts, for the General and the others so he quickly scampers away to the nearest gift stand.

"Where is Kyoko of to?" Asked Sakura as she watched him run over to the stand.

"He is picking up some gifts, for Yoneda, Tsubaki, Yuri and Kasumi." Smiled Maria as the others all stopped just in front of her.

"Oh yeah, he's getting gifts for them because they were in a meeting when we left for the park I guess he doesn't want them to feel left out." Added Kaede with a smile.

"Yes they really did miss out, having to go to a meeting when we are all out here having fun." Replied Kohran as she eats some candy.

"Well me and Jean-Paul enjoyed ourselves; it was a very fun day." Smiled Iris who is looking very tired she was the one that did most of the running around.

"Yes it was a very good day but like all days it soon comes to an end." Adds Reni looking at the sky.

"Yeah very true and you girls have rehearsals starting in the next few days." Adds Ohgami taking a glance at Kyoko before looking back at the girls again.

"Yeah so we should head back so you can all get some rest." Added Ryo as he stood beside Ohgami the two of them seem to get on very well.

"Yeah but its only 8pm chief. Do we really have to go back so soon?" Asked Kanna looking at Ohgami with one of her kid like looks.

"We should go back to the theatre but you don't have to go to bed. It would be a good idea to get back so that Yoneda doesn't worry." Adds Ohgami as Kyoko comes running back from the stand with the gifts for the others stored in a bag.

"I am all done with the gift buying. So are we ready to go home?" Asked Kyoko as he came back to join the rest of the group a smile beaming across his face.

"Yeah we are ready just waiting on you." Replied Sumire smiling as she walked over and stood beside Kyoko.

"Well now that everyone is back we should get going." Smiles Orihime as she begins to get make her way to the entrance of the park.

"Yes let's be on our way." Maria turns to the others and they all follow Orihime and Maria out of the park.

"So what did you get General Yoneda and the others?" Asked Ryo as he walked beside his friend trying to sneak a peek of what was in the bag.

"Not a lot, I just got some Sake for Yoneda and note pads and things for the others." Smiled Kyoko as he ruffled through the bag taking each item out showing Ryo and then putting them away again.

"But where did you get the money for all that anyway?" Asked Kohran as Kyoko showed her the items after she also tried to peek into the bag.

"I kept the money I had from all the street fights I had done when me and Ryo toured around and today was the first time I ever used it." Replied Kyoko looking at Kohran with a smile on his face.

"Oh yes I remember those street fights. He beat them without even breaking a sweat. I feel sorry for those fighters." Laughed Ryo as they continued walking along the street getting closer to the theatre as they went.

"Being in a temple most of your life can do that to a person Ryo." Laughed Kyoko as he continued to walk now showing Iris the gifts he got for Yoneda and the others.

"I guess that's true my friend." Ryo continues to walk along his arms resting behind his head. Ryo glances up at the sky every now and then but he keeps walking.

"So just exactly what was it like in London? When you served there with your unit." Asked Maria as she looked behind her towards Ryo who was listening but was still looking around him.

"The city was just as beautiful as it is here and the people were really nice, I still miss it every now and again." Smiled Ryo as they all continued walking along the street.

"I see do you still keep in touch with your old team mates back in England?" Asked Maria as they now entered the main gate leading towards the theatre.

"Yeah we do all the time. Though it can be awkward sometimes." Butted in Kyoko as he walked along side them holding Iris's hand.

"Yeah Kyoko is right. The first few times we called after our friend's death all we both did was cry." Ryo looks down at the ground as they stopped just outside the main door to the theatre.

"That's sad but at least they are all ok now right?" Asked Sakura looking towards Kyoko as she tried to snuffle out the uneasiness.

"Yeah they are all fine now. Nothing to worry about." Smiled Kyoko as he opened the door which led the group into the main hall of the theatre.

"Ah home sweet home." Smiled Orihime as she stood in the middle of the main hall of the theatre.

"Ok you guys I am going to go give these gifts to Yoneda I'll see you all in recreational room. Iris do you want to come along?" Kyoko looks down at little Iris who looks back up at him with a smile on her face.

"Ok big brother I'll come with you." Iris and Kyoko wave as the others leave to go to the recreational room. Iris and Kyoko begin to make their way to the library to see if Yoneda, Tsubaki, Yuri and Kasumi are there. They open the door and Iris pokes her head around the door and spots Tsubaki, Yuri and Kasumi sitting at one of the tables reading away.

"There they are big brother but I can't see General Yoneda anywhere. He must be in his office." Smiles Iris looking up at Kyoko her cheerful smile makes him giggle.

"Yeah you're right well let's give them their gifts and then we move on to Yoneda's office." Kyoko takes Iris's hand again and walks over to Kasumi and the others who are still reading in the library.

"Hey big sisters." Giggles Iris happily as she sets down at the table and Kyoko sits down beside her.

"Hey Iris and hello Kyoko what can we do for you?" Asked Kasumi as she closed her book and put it face down on the table looking at them both with a smile on her face Tsubaki and Yuri also raise there heads and they both look over at them smiling.

"Nothing, it is just that we all got to go to an amusement park but you guys where in a meeting, so when we where there I picked up a few gifts for you." Kyoko opens his bag and gives Kasumi a new note pad and a box of chocolates. He also gives Tsubaki and Yuri the same gifts.

"Well I don't know what to say Kyoko. Thank you!" Kasumi gives him a small hug and smiles.

"Yeah Kyoko thank you very much that was very nice of you." Smiled Tsubaki as she gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Yeah thank you very much Kyoko." Smiled Yuri as she also gave him a hug.

"It's ok you missed out on a good day I am simply trying to make it up to you. But I better get to Yoneda's office now so I'll see you later." Kyoko gets out of his chair and waves as he begins to walk off.

"Wait on me big brother." Iris waves at Kasumi and the others and runs up beside Kyoko. Kyoko lifts her up and puts her on his shoulders.

"There you go now you don't have to walk everywhere." Smiled Kyoko as he tracked back down the corridor and back into the main hall.

Iris giggles a little. "Yep now I don't have to walk and me and Sean-Paul can take a rest." She watches as Kyoko begins to make his way up the stairs.

"So Iris did you enjoy your day out today? Did you find it fun?" Asked Kyoko as he reached the top of the stairs and began to make his way towards Yoneda's office.

"Yes I did it was lots of fun." Giggled Iris as they stopped out the front of General Yoneda's office and he let Iris down.

"That is good to hear." Smiled Kyoko as he knocked on the office door and waited on a response from General Yoneda.

"Yes who is it?" Asked the General as Kyoko opened the door and poked his head around the door.

"It's me and Iris sir. I have a small gift for you that's all." Smiled Kyoko as Kyoko and Iris entered the office. With Iris closing the door behind them she runs along to catch up with Ryo.

"A gift for me? What is it for?" Asked General Yoneda as he looked at Iris and Kyoko from behind his desk.

"Just something I picked up while at that new amusement park with the others." Kyoko reaches into his bag and he takes out a bottle of Sake and sets it down on the Generals desk. "I know how much you like your drink so I picked it up for you." The General looks at the bottle of sake and then at Kyoko and Iris.

"Well thank you very much Kyoko. I wasn't expecting anything like this at all." General Yoneda rubs his head and smiles.

"I am glad to see that you like it Yoneda. But me and Iris better get going the others are waiting for us." Kyoko and Iris walk towards the door and they turn around again when Yoneda calls them.

"Thanks for the gift Kyoko and I'll see you both later." General Yoneda smiles as he picks up the sake bottle and tries some. Iris and Kyoko slip out the door and the close it behind them.

"Well everyone seems happy with what they got that's a good sign." Smiled Kyoko as he looked down at Iris who was rubbing her eyes.

"Yeah it was but I am going to go to bed now big brother I feel sleepy." Iris yawns and looks up at him, her eyes half open.

"I can see your tired Iris lets get you off to bed." Kyoko lifts her up and he carries her to her bed room and opens the door he walks into Iris's room and puts Iris on her bed he leaves the room while she gets changed and enters the room after so he can pulls the bed sheets over her. Kyoko smiles as he she nods off and gets up and exits her room closing the door behind him. The clock strikes 10pm and Kyoko sees a few of his friends coming up the stairs.

"I take it your all off to bed then?" Asked Kyoko as Orihime and Kohran Came up stairs and said.

"Yeah we are tired good night Kyoko see you in the morning." Orihime and Kohran wave and they go on to bed.

"Your turn today Kyoko." Ohgami hands him a torch as Ryo and him head of to bed.

"Yeah night you guys, see you all in the morning." Kyoko waves as he watches Ryo and Ohgami head of to their rooms.

"Yeah night Kyoko see you in the morning." Ryo waves and continues to his room. Kyoko walks down stairs into the hall and waves night to Tsubaki, Yuri and Kasumi who are also of to bed.

"Night Kyoko." Kyoko turns round to see Sakura and Reni heading off to bed.

"Yeah night you two." He smiles as he watches them both walking upstairs and off to their rooms.

Kyoko walks down the corridor a bit more and he feels a hand tap him on the shoulder he turns around and he sees Sumire standing in front of him.

"Are you of to bed now too Sumire?" Asked Kyoko as she smiled seductively at him.

"Yeah I am going to bed now I'll see you in the morning handsome." Sumire walks over and kisses him on the lips. She puts her arms around him and he puts his hands around her waist. "Ummmmmm…." Sumire breaks the kiss and begins to walks off to her room leaving Kyoko thunderstruck. "Night, night handsome I'll see you in the morning." She disappears around the corner and Kyoko continues on his way.

He walks a bit down the corridor again and he sees Kanna walking up the corridor from the other direction she had just left the kitchen. Kanna stops and begins to talk with him.

"I can see your on the night watch tonight then." Smiled Kanna as she leaned up against the wall with Kyoko leaning up against the wall beside her.

"Yeah that I am and from what I can tell everyone else is in bed. Except you that is." Smiled Kyoko as he looked at Kanna with a small smile on his face.

"Yeah I am going shortly. Did you enjoy your day today?" Asked Kanna as she stood beside him.

"Yeah of course I did. It was one of the best days I have had in ages." Smiled Kyoko as he now stood in front of Kanna.

"You mean you really enjoyed the day that you spent with me?" Asked Kanna as she took his hands and rested them in her own hands.

"Yeah of course I did. It was one of the best days I have had for a long time." Kyoko moves closer and rests his forehead against Kanna's.

Kanna goes slightly red and looks up at him. "You know that from the first day you came here there was something about you that I liked." Kanna puts her arms around the back of his neck and she smiles.

"There was something about you I liked as well and know I have never felt like this for a girl or anyone for that matter. I am convinced your special in someway." Kyoko puts his hands around Kanna's waist and he watches as Kanna blushes.

"Just shut up and kiss me." Kanna leans forward and kisses Kyoko passionately on lips. Kyoko holds her for a few minutes and then he breaks the kiss. He watches as Kanna smiles at him and Kyoko says.

"Now you go off to bed and I'll see you in the morning." Kyoko leans over and picks up the lantern. He waves good night to Kanna and she goes off to bed as he continues down the corridor turning left which led him to another corridor. He walks past a window and spots Maria sitting out side in one of the small court yards looking up at the sky. He decides to go out and see if he can help. He opens the door and sets the lantern down on the ground beside Maria he then joins the lantern and sits down beside her.

"Hey Maria are you still up. The others have all gone to bed how come your still up?" Asked Kyoko as he sat down beside her and joined her by looking up at the sky.

"I just don't think I could sleep that's all and I am still thinking about the events that took place earlier." Sighed Maria as she looked up at the sky.

"I see if this guy is who you say he is I bet he will be back you will meet him again for sure." Kyoko smiles and looks up at the sky again. "The dragons say that you will meet him soon." Kyoko turns to face Maria and Maria sort of chuckles.

"Are they always correct in what they say?" Asked Maria as she turns to look at him a small smile creeping across her face.

"They are usually." Smiled Kyoko as he looked back up at the sky again.

"That's good to know. So have you any idea as to who you like more between Sumire and Kanna?" Asked Maria as she eased up talking in a more relaxed tone of voice.

"Yeah I have to be honest but I can't tell Sumire I don't want to upset her." Kyoko frowns a little and Maria pokes him on the chin.

"Just tell her about the situation and tell her she isn't the girl for you, just tell her you want to be friends and I am sure Sumire will understand." Smiled Maria as they both continued to stare at the sky.

"I'll talk to her about it in the morning. But now I better finish off the rounds and then go to bed. I think you should too." Kyoko gets up and picks up the lantern and he looks down at Maria who replies.

"Yeah I will go in about five minutes. I'll see you in the morning." Maria smiles then she goes back into her deep thinking again. Kyoko walks off and closes the door to the court yard behind him.

"Night Maria. I'll see you again in the morning." Kyoko leaves to go and finish off the rounds leaving Maria to her own thoughts. Kyoko hopes she will feel better soon, but he also has to think about what to say to Sumire in the morning its going to be hard to break the news to her. Kyoko sighs and continues on his way.

That's it for chapter four hope you liked it - Please review.


	5. Koubu please take the stage

Sakura Wars: Steel Soldiers from the West meet The Flowers of the East.

Chapter 5: Koubu please take the stage

A few weeks had past sense the day at the fair. There has been a few small demon attacks here and there but they where all solved easily There currently is a thunder storm right now over the Imperial Theatre. The girls are on their last day of rehearsals as the production starts its staging to night. Ryo, Ohgami and Kyoko are currently watching the girls as they rehearse.

"So do they always work this hard?" Asked Kyoko as he watched the girls performing on stage, they are working very hard.

"Yes they always work very hard on all their performances; they make everyone in the floral division really proud." Smiled Ohgami as he turns away from the stage and looks at Kyoko and Ryo who are still watching the girls perform.

"Yes I can se way I am honoured to be able to serve in this team with these lovely people." Smiled Ryo as he turned to face Ohgami with a small smile on his face.

Kyoko remains silent as he watches Kanna on stage, Ohgami and Ryo notice that he is staring into thin air and they ask him to find out what's wrong.

"Hey Kyoko are you feeling ok? You have hardly spoken a word since we arrived in here to watch the girls rehearse." Ryo turns around again and continues to watch the girls rehearse while Kyoko replies.

"I am ok just thinking about something that's all." Kyoko turns and smiles at him just as Maria gets off the stage and approaches them after finishing one of her scenes.

"Excuse me Ryo and Ohgami you are needed back stage to fix the lighting, it is too dark on stage some how and no one can figure it out." Maria shrugs and smiles and Ryo and Ohgami giggle a bit.

"Yeah we will go have a look at it now, we shouldn't be too long." Ohgami and Ryo walk off and Maria sits down beside Kyoko, he turns to her and smiles.

"Hey Maria what can I do for you?" Asked Kyoko as he looked at her with a warm smile on his face.

"I was just wondering have you told Sumire about your feelings for Kanna yet. It would be a good idea to tell her as soon as possible her fighting strength might decrease due to the pain she might feel when you tell her your heart belongs to another." Maria smiles at him as the lights flash and flicker as Ryo and Ohgami try to sort out the lighting. Kyoko looks up at the lights and he then turns to Maria and replies.

"No I know I have to and I will tell Sumire I just don't want to break her heart I don't think I can do it." Kyoko looks at Kanna and Sumire on the stage as they try to get along as Ohgami and Ryo continue their work on the lights.

"I see I am sorry to keep pestering you about it." Maria looks at Kyoko and Kyoko looks back and replies.

"I will tell her don't worry about it Maria I'll sort it out myself." Kyoko gets up and rests a hand on his hand on her shoulder. "I'll see you later Maria good luck with the show tonight." Kyoko walks out of the door and Maria gets back up and walks back over to the others, Ryo and Ohgami have finally got the lighting fixed. The girls continue with their rehearsals as Ohgami and Ryo continue to watch them. Sumire watches Kyoko leave and she decides to go to see where he is going as she is not needed for the next few scenes.

"Hey Kyoko dear wait up would you." Sumire runs up behind him and jumps up onto his back putting her arms across his chest. "Where are you off to my dear sweet Kyoko?" Sumire kisses him on the cheek and smiles as she drops off Kyoko's back and lands on the floor standing on her two feet. Kyoko turns round looks at her trying to smile but he clearly can't he does like Sumire but he doesn't love her.

"I was going to find you to be honest; I have to talk to you about something and it is very important that I tell you this." Kyoko takes her by the hand and takes her to a room which is never used, he closes the door behind him and he sits her down on the chair. Kyoko takes her hands in his own and he looks at her he has fought many things in his life but this terrifies him more than anything he has done before.

"Well Sumire I know that you have feelings for me and I have feelings for you." Kyoko takes a small pause he can't go through with it but he has to.

"That's exactly it my dear Kyoko what's wrong with having feelings for each other, especially if you really love them like my love for you." Sumire looks up at Kyoko and smiles, Kyoko on the other hand knows for a fact now that Sumire loves him making it even harder for him to tell her.

"There's nothing wrong with having feelings for some one. But… Sumire, my heart belongs to someone else I am sorry…" Kyoko continues to look at her as the shock hits her and the tears begin to drip down the side of her face. Kyoko cringes and he feels really bad but she had to be told.

"I…I… love you Kyoko." Sumire breaks down in tears and begins to cry; she lifts her hand off Kyoko's and covers her face and she continues to cry Kyoko stays in the room and sits down on the chair beside Sumire.

"I realise now that you truly do. I love you too but not in the way you love me. I am so sorry I hope you can forgive me." Kyoko gives her a hug to try and make her feel better.

"Kyoko…" Sumire bursts in to tears again and Kyoko breaks the hug and rests the palm of his hands against her face wiping the tears away with his thumbs.

"I know its going to be really hard… but I am not going to abandon you I'll be here if you need me." Kyoko smiles at her and kisses her on the head. "I'll be here if you need me just because I don't return your feelings; doesn't mean I don't care for you." Kyoko glances down at her with a smile on his face.

"You really mean it?" Asked Sumire as she glanced up at him his smile making her feel better she now seems calmer and more relaxed.

"Yeah I am not going to go away and never talk to you again. I'll always be there when you need me." Kyoko gives her a little kiss on the cheek and smiles.

"Thank you… though I should tell you that my love for you will never change even when I am with someone else. I will always love you even if I can't have you." Sumire is still kind of upset but she is feeling a lot better now.

"Thank you, but we should get going your scenes should be coming up very soon." Kyoko gives her a hug and smiles. "I will always be here when you need me no matter what the problem is." Kyoko gets up and makes his way to the door letting Sumire out first. She exits the door and Kyoko follows her closing the door behind him she turns to look at him as they walk down the corridor.

"The girl that you're going with is Kanna isn't it?" Sumire looks at him and Kyoko decides it would be best to come clean and tell her.

"Yes Sumire Kanna is the girl I am with but can we change the subject." Kyoko opens a door leading into the main hall both Kyoko and Sumire step through it this time Sumire closes it and they both continue to walk forward towards the stage.

"Yeah ok sorry Kyoko." Sumire gives Kyoko a small smile and they both walk into the theatre part of the building and Sumire runs and gets back up on stage joining in with Kanna and the others as they continue to rehearse. Maria notices him and walks over to him she isn't needed for a few scenes yet anyway.

"Hey Maria." Kyoko smiles at her as she comes closer to him and she smiles back she is dressed in a golden armour style outfit she is the hero in this production.

"Hello Kyoko. I see that you told Sumire about you and Kanna. But she seems to be taking it quite well I am actually quite surprised." Maria glances behind her at Sumire and Kanna performing on stage as they rehearse their scenes.

"She took it real bad but she has perked up since then I told her I cared about her but I don't love her like she does me, from what I can tell we are good nothing bad has happened." Kyoko turns to look at Maria she can tell he is feeling a lot better now that Sumire knows about him and Kanna.

"That's good to hear Kyoko I am glad you told her but I am being called we will talk more later." Maria and Kyoko both glance towards the stage again and Reni waves Maria over. Maria gets up and leaves; walking over to Reni as Kyoko continues to watch them.

"I take it that I am needed for the next scene?" Asked Maria as she stopped in front of Reni and looked down at her slightly smiling.

"Yes Maria it is. This is the scene where you save Sakura from the evil demon knight played by Kanna." Replied Reni looking up at Maria with Kanna standing behind Reni in the cool black armour.

"Ah yes I see ok lets get on with the scene then." Maria climbs up onto the stage with Kanna standing at the other side and they both begin rehearse the scene.

"Stay back you demon knight I am here to save the princess and her aides from your evil master's clutches." Maria draws the sword prop and swings it a few times before sticking the blade into the stage. She then rests her hands on the handle and stares at Kanna.

"She will come with me and you will perish." Kanna draws her demonic sword prop also swinging it and sticking the sword blade into the ground and she also rests her hands on the handle and stares back at Maria while Sakura Iris and Reni are tied to a post in the middle of the stage.

"I didn't know Kanna could wield a sword like that." Smiled Kohran as she sat down beside Kyoko, Ohgami, and Ryo dressed in her wizard outfit.

"Yeah all martial artists train in a weapon style but we all prefer to use our hands and feet as weapons." Smiled Kyoko as he turned to face Kohran.

"Yes that is right also us swordsmen and women also train in fighting with our hands and feet but we tend to use our swords instead. Do you get what Kyoko meant?" Asked Ohgami as he watched Sumire walk into the scene as the head villain in the production. The fans of Sumire will be in for a treat her outfit well lets just say it doesn't cover her up much.

"Yes I do now thank you very much. I never could understand you warrior types." Smiled Kohran stroking her big white beard prop which is apart of her costume.

Ohgami laughs as he continues to watch them still rehearsing the final two scenes.

"So just exactly what time does the production start at tonight then?" Asked Kyoko as he looked over at Kohran. He hadn't actually seen the posters for the production yet.

"Its at 8pm you are coming to watch us right?" Asked Kohran looking in Kyoko's direction.

"Of course he is the idiot better be. I am sure he would want to be here to witness his new team mate's first production." Smiled Ryo as he quickly glared over at his friend who stared back at him.

"Hey I'll be there; why would I not want to be here to see the first production with of new team mates and friends." Kyoko turns and looks at Ryo and Ohgami he then turns around again to see the girls off the stage and that they are walking over to them. Ohgami walks over to them with Ryo and Kyoko following him.

"Nice work girls the production will be a big hit tonight." Smiled Ohgami as he applauded the girls as they stopped in front of him.

"Oh yeah you girls did great today. Tonight will be a night to remember." Smiled Ryo looking at them with a smile on his face.

"Yeah and I can't wait for the show tonight either I'll get to watch you all perform. And I am sure I am going to enjoy it." Smiled Kyoko as he looked at them giving them a reassuring smile.

"Shucks you guys thanks." Kanna smiles rubbing her head slightly embarrassed at the comments the others just smile.

"Thank you very much. I am sure we will do just fine this evening." Smiled Maria still in her golden Armour. The girls haven't had a chance to change yet.

"Yes they know talent when they see it but that is because I am in it." Sumire does one of her typical laughs and others just look at her and shake their heads.

"It seems to be that she is the same old Sumire." Smiled Kyoko thinking to himself. He doesn't see General Yoneda entering the room.

"I see that you girls have finished rehearsing glad to see you are dedicated to your work." Smiled General Yoneda as he applauded them.

"Yes sir they have just finished. They have this performance down to the wire." Replies Kyoko getting rather excited.

"The girls always did Kyoko." Smiled Yoneda looking over at Kyoko who kind drifted off into his own dream world.

"Its good to see that he is happy about it." Laughed Kaede out loud looking over at her dear younger brother.

"He is still a big kid you got to love him for it." Smiled Reni looking over at him.

"Yes well girls you all go get some rest for tonight's performance I will see you all later." General Yoneda bows and leaves the girls with Kyoko Ohgami and Ryo.

"Yeah you guys I think I'll go and take a shower I'll see you all later." Kanna waves at Kyoko and the others and heads off to the shower leaving the others in the theatre.

"Hey guys how about we all get a bite to eat I am starving." Smiled Kyoko as he walked towards the doorway and out in to hall.

"Sounds good to me lets go and get a bite to eat I am getting hungry as well." Laughed Sakura as she followed Kyoko out into the hall way.

"I think I will head to my room and freshen up a bit before I join you all at the table." Smiled Orihime as she left the theatre and off to her room.

"Umm ok are you guys coming?" Asked Sakura as she looked over at the others.

"Yeah sure we are coming Sakura." Smiled Maria as she joined Sakura and Kyoko in the hallway.

"Wait for Iris and the others." Iris runs out into the hallway and the others follow her. They all begin to make their way to the dining area.

"So Kyoko how come your Koubu hasn't been delivered yet?" Asked Kohran looking up at Kyoko with a curious glint in her eye.

"I am not sure but I here my Koubu and Ryo's Koubu are being heavily upgraded it's all I know about it right now." Kyoko keeps walking towards the dining area with the others tailing him.

"It's not as if you need a Koubu. You could take those things out with that attack of yours. You know the one that saved Sumire." Smiled Kohran looking up at Kyoko.

"I am grateful you think I am strong, but like you Kohran I am human, I can be killed so having a Koubu around is very handy." Smiled Kyoko looking down at Kohran.

"Yes I can agree with that. If it wasn't for the Koubu that I helped make and Kyoko coming when he did I would be dead." Added Sumire walking a short distance behind them.

"Yeah that's Kyoko alright, being the hero without even thinking about what would happen to him." Smiled Ryo as everyone continued to walk along. They all stop outside the dining area as Ohgami opens the door to let them all through. They all go into the dining area to find Orihime and Kanna already sitting down at the table and dinner already left out on the table for everyone.

"Well I didn't expect dinner to be put out so soon." Laughed Ryo a bit surprised to see their dinner sitting there ready for them.

"Yeah this happens on the days the production is being staged. It's so the girls can go and freshen up have a bite to eat then head back and get ready for the production. It takes a few hours to get everything right." Laughed Ohgami as he sat down at the table and pulled his chair in.

"Ah ok I get it now." Ryo pulls his chair in and smiles as he begins to tuck into his dinner.

Meanwhile further down the table. Kyoko and Kanna are chatting as they eat.

"So Kyoko what is your task at the production tonight?" Asked Kanna as she continued to eat her dinner while sitting next to Kyoko.

"I have to show the audience to their seats but I'll be watching you when you perform later don't worry about that." Kyoko smiles as he lifts his chop sticks and begins eating his food.

"Of course he will be there Kanna he gets to watch you and me perform on stage." Smiled Sumire picking up a piece of meat in her chop sticks and putting it in her mouth.

"Yes but I am more interested in your new Koubu. I wonder what it is going to be like." Asked Kohran who is sitting beside Maria and Sumire.

"I am sure you will get to look at it when they arrive I am sure it will be any day now." Smiled Kyoko as he continued to eat his dinner.

"I am sure I will." Smiled Kohran still eating her dinner.

"Yes the new Koubu designs I am sure will be a sight to behold." Added Maria as she slowly ate her dinner.

"They will be here after the production is over for tonight so you can view the new Koubu then." Smiled Kaede as she ate her dinner.

"There sister Kohran now you can look at them when we finish tonight's performance." Smiled Iris who never seems to stop smiling.

"Yeah that she can but she better not make any modifications to them all she does is make things blow up." Giggled Orihime as she looked over at Kohran.

"Laugh all you want Orihime but I won't be touching these knew Koubu's because I don't have the permission of their owners." Smiled Kohran as she finished up her dinner.

"Come now you two stop the fighting." Stuttered Sakura as she watched Kohran and Orihime looking at each other.

"Yeah you guys come on stop fighting you better all get going and get ready for the performance." Smiled Ryo looking at everyone as they looked back at him.

"Yeah you go and knock them dead. Especially you Kanna." Kyoko kisses her on the cheek and gives her a hug.

"Thanks Kyoko you know I will." Kanna rubs her hand along his arm and looks up at him.

"Ok I think we should get going now and get ready for tonight." Maria gets up and begins to make her way to the door.

"Alright Kyoko I am going now to but I'll see you later please come to the show and watch us will you?" Kanna kisses him on the cheek and gets out of her seat.

"Yeah don't worry I'll see you there and knock them dead." Kyoko smiles as Kanna and Maria leave to go and get ready.

The other girls get up and all began to make their way towards the door. They open the door and are about to go through the door when they hear Ohgami talking to them.

"Good luck tonight girls we will see you all later." Ohgami waves and they all wave back the girls then close the door behind them and go off to get ready. Kyoko yawns and he puts his head on the table.

"We won't be needed for a few hours now, so what should we do." Asked Kyoko who was beginning to get impatient a little too quickly.

"Come on will you get a grip Kyoko. I am sure there is something you can do until then." Laughed Ohgami as he looked at Kyoko.

"No not really I don't think there is anything I can do to pass the time." Sighed Kyoko under his breath.

"Don't worry about him Ohgami, he's just excited and he gets impatient when he is excited. Just give him time and he will be fine." Ryo smiles and looks at Ohgami and they both look at Kyoko still with his head resting on the table.

"Well come on lets go talk to Kasumi and the others why we wait on the girls and the audience to arrive." Ryo and Ohgami get up and Ohgami pats Kyoko on the head.

"Hey what's up?" Kyoko looks up at them both not knowing what they are up to.

"We are going to talk to Kasumi and the others while Sakura and the girls get ready for the production and we wondered if you are coming." Smiles Ohgami trying not to laugh as Kyoko begins to come around.

"Yeah ok I'll come too it seems that there isn't much to do so why not." Kyoko gets up and follows Ryo and Ohgami out in to the hall where funnily enough Kasumi Tsubaki and Yuri are all standing talking.

"Hey you guys how are you?" Asked Yuri as Kyoko, Ohgami and Ryo stopped just in front of her.

"We are fine though I think Kyoko made himself tired but getting himself too excited over the production tonight.

"That is him alright he always does it so don't worry about it." Smiled Ryo as he caught the girls looking at Kyoko a bit worried.

"Yeah I am sorry I seem to tire myself out when I get excited about something." Kyoko rubs his head and laughs and Kasumi and the girls let out a slight chuckle as they join in.

"So are you girls already for the production tonight?" Asked Ohgami as he stands beside Kasumi crossing his arms.

"Of course we are excited this is gonna be one of the best productions ever." Laughed Yuri as she scratched her head.

"I want it to start now I am bored waiting." Sighed Kyoko looking toward the ceiling and then back to the others again.

"Oh well your just going to have to wait I don't think we have to wait all that longer." Smiled Ryo patting his friend on the shoulder.

"Yes we should go and get the front desk ready for the audience's arrival they should start arriving soon." Smiled Kasumi as she looked at the others.

"Yeah ok now that's something to do." Kyoko perks up and grins.

"Ok good to see he is perked up a bit sometimes even Iris is more mature than he is." Ryo rubs his head as he watches Kyoko skipping about.

They all watch Kyoko skipping about and they continue to chat amongst themselves waiting on the first set of theatre goers to arrive. A few minutes later people start to arrive at the theatre doors. The doors are opened and everyone begins to flood in. Kyoko, Ohgami, Ryo and the girls begin to do their part for the production and that's to get the customers tickets and show them to their seats. Kyoko has just shown ah young couple to their seat when a long black haired man hands him his ticket.

"Excuse me could you please show me to my seat, it's the biggest theatre I have seen and I am not sure about where to go could you please help me." The man looks at Kyoko and gives him a small smile.

"Yes sir I can help you to your seat please follow me." Kyoko begins to walk and the man follows behind him taking a look around him.

"I see you have never been in a theatre before sir. Though please excuse my rudeness if I am being too nosy." Smiled Kyoko as he opened the door and walked through it Kyoko begins to walk down by rows and rows of chairs taking this young man to his seat.

"It's ok I like people who can just start talking about things. I hear this theatre is the best and that the girls that star in these shows are very beautiful." The young man flicks his hair back and smiles again with Kyoko grinning back.

"Yes that they are very pretty girls indeed." Kyoko looks at the ticket again and looks at the seat in front of him again he then turns to the young man and hands him his ticket. "This is your seat sir please enjoy the show and come again." Kyoko begins to walk and the young man nods his head.

"Thank you my good man but before you go I have something I want to ask you." Kyoko turns around and looks at the young man in front of him and replies.

"Yes go ahead fire away." Replied Kyoko waiting on the man's question.

"I was wondering does a woman by the name of Maria Tachibana work hear?" The man looks at Kyoko with a glint in his eye. Kyoko sees no deception in the man's eyes but to be careful Kyoko asks the young man.

"Now that would really depend on who is asking. What's your name?" Kyoko looks at him looking very serious with the war that's going on he's taking no chances.

"I am sorry my name is Benji Himura. I am an old friend of Maria's I heard she was an actress here so I came in the hope of seeing her." The man looks at Kyoko again and Kyoko replies.

"Ok tell me this where you at an amusement park not too long ago?? And did you notice a blonde woman following you?" Kyoko looks at the man again as people begin to walk past him and into their seats.

"Yes I was at one and their was a blonde girl following me I couldn't recognise her so I kept walking away but she was persistent." The man looks back at Kyoko again and Kyoko grins and thinks to himself.

"It's the guy Maria told me about." Kyoko then pauses for a few seconds and replies.

"Yeah Maria is in the play, once the show is over go to the main hall and I'll bring her out to you. But until then please enjoy the show." Kyoko begins to walk away and Benji sits down in his seat waiting to see his long lost friend again. Kyoko walks up to back of the theatre to find Ohgami and Ryo resting up against the wall. The Theatre goes all dark and quiet as the stage lights up and the curtain goes up the production has begun. Ohgami, Ryo and Kyoko slip out and go round the back into the small room where the girls wait to go up for their scenes.

"Well the show is on the road now and man do we have a full house." Smiled Kyoko as he sat down in a chair looking up at the ceiling.

"Of course the girls are very popular you know Kyoko it's going to be hard work while we are both here." Smiled Ryo looking at his friend sitting their in the corner.

"Yeah you know me I always work hard." Smiled Kyoko as he sat their in his chair his big arms resting against his head.

"Yeah I know you work hard the wall out the front of our base was wrecked in an attack and you did all the hard labour carrying the really heavy bricks and things and you do a whole a lot of other hard work I know but I am just saying that we have to work hard here as well." Replied Ryo as he looked over at his friend.

"Umm well you guys you both work quite hard so stop the fighting will you?" Ohgami lets out a deep sigh and scratches his head.

They continue to chat for a bit when Kohran and Iris enter the room after finishing a scene of theirs.

"Hey you guys are you enjoying the show so far?" Asked Kohran as she sat down in the chair beside Kyoko.

"You bet I am enjoying the show Kohran I haven't seen anything so beautiful before." Smiled Kyoko as he took a quick look out the door and watched Kanna performing the stage. Iris begins to giggle and Kyoko quickly closes the door and coughs.

"Big brother what did you think of Iris's performance it was very good no?" Iris giggled again and she looked up at Ohgami and Ryo.

"Yes Iris you where brilliant tonight as always." Ohgami pats Iris on the head and Iris giggles.

"Yeah Iris you where amazing tonight I think you will be a very big star one day." Smiled Ryo kneeling down on one knee and giving Iris a hug.

"Thank you brother Ryo and brother Ohgami me and Jean-Paul are glad you are proud of Iris." Iris giggles and smiles at them both before running and sitting down.

A few minutes later Reni and Orihime also come into the room they have also finished their roles in the play.

"You guys done now too?" Asked Kyoko as he looked up at Orihime and Reni.

"Yeah the final few scenes are being done now." Added Orihime as she sat down beside Ryo.

"Yeah they really will need their rest once the production is over tonight; you have all been on stage for hours." Smiled Kyoko looking at Kohran, Iris, Orihime and Reni.

"Yeah we are pretty tired now I hate to see the others when they get off stage." Added Orihime as she took a quick look at them on stage and she closes the door again.

"Yeah they will be pretty darn tired when they come off the stage. But the last scene is almost done so you better get ready to go out and take your bow." Ohgami pushes them back out side. Just as the curtain is about to go up; all the girls link hands as the curtain goes up and the crowd claps and all the girls take a bow. They then walk off the stage as Kyoko, Ohgami and Ryo help the customers out of the building.

The girls are all sitting in the dining area. When Kyoko comes in and whispers into Maria's ear.

"Hey Maria I think that the man that you where telling me about at the fair, he is waiting out in the main hall for you I suggest you go now." Kyoko then stands up straight again and Maria smiles and she gets up and she leaves the room.

"Hey where is Maria going?" Asked Kanna a few minutes after Maria had left.

"Well Kanna she is off to meet an old friend of hers that is waiting for her in the main hall." Replies Kyoko sitting down be side her holding her hand.

"An old friend I have to go see this." Sumire gets up to leave to spy on Maria, but Ohgami stands in the doorway.

"Hey that's not right Sumire leave the two of them be will ya." Asked Ohgami as he stood there in front of the door.

Meanwhile back in the main hall Maria has just arrived at the main hall. She looks around to see a young man around the age of 23 with long black hair he is wearing pretty average clothes he looks up and smiles.

"Maria is it really you? I can't believe it is you it's been a long time and I have missed you a lot." Benji walks closer to Maria so that she can get a better look at him.

"Yes it is me, Benji you came looking for me? I don't know what to say except that it has been a while since we last spoke." Maria walks up and raises her hand for a hand shake. Benji also raises his own hand and he shakes Maria's hand but he also pulls Maria in closer and gives her a hug. Maria is taken back by the hug but she smiles and lifts her own arms wrapping them around him.

"We were friends since we where kids and one day you where gone…. And you didn't tell me." A tear begins to form and it drips down the side of Benji's face.

"I am sorry Benji. I didn't tell you because I knew you would worry about me, and I thought it would be easier if you didn't know, but I can see it was the wrong decision to make." Maria wipes his tears away and gives him another hug this time tears where beginning to flow down her cheeks.

Little did everyone know that they where being watched as on the roof one of the buildings opposite the Theatre. Three dark figures focus there dark eyes on the Imperial Theatre.

"Why don't we go and crush them now Blackheart. I can't watch this." One of the Dark figures lifts her hand and a ball of dark energy begins to gather.

"No Naga and Nagi. I know your not liking it that your friend Kyoko is in the arms of another woman but don't you at least want to meet them again before we kill them all." Grinned Blackheart as the three of them continued to sit on top of the roof looking down on the Theatre.

"Yes just you watch you two Malick will beat them about a bit and you can take your precious Kyoko and Ryo from them, they will not be allowed to keep from you two for long Malick will see to that. Now let's go Malick will commence his attack in the morning." Blackheart, Nagi and Naga then disappear.

Meanwhile back in the Theatre again. Kohran has just finished looking at the Omega Koubus blue prints and has decided to go to bed she will look at them in more detail soon. Everyone else has decided to go to bed also except Maria and Benji who are still sitting up and are chatting in the recreational room.

"Yeah and that's why I came to the Imperial Capital to find you." Smiled Benji as he took a sip of tea out of a cup that Maria had made for him.

"Well I am glad that you decided to come and pay me a visit, but I am afraid you have come at a bad time Benji. This city isn't safe." Replied Maria taking a sip out of her cup.

"Yes I know it isn't a safe place with the demon attacks and all but I have a safe place to stay don't worry about me." Smiled Benji looking back over at Maria again.

"That is good to know Benji, but it is getting very late and I need to get some rest." Maria lets out a small yawn and she relaxes in her chair.

"Yes you preformed very well in the production my sweet Maria. I will come and visit you again in a few days. So until then it's good bye." Benji gets up out of the seat and takes Maria by the hand he gives her a passionate kiss.

"Umm… ok Benji I'll see you soon." Maria escorts him to the main hall and she opens the doors letting Benji out she watches as he strolls of down the street. Once Benji reaches the bottom of the street he turns around and waves back to Maria he then continues on to his own little apartment down the street. Maria smiles and goes back into the Theatre she goes directly to her room and falls asleep.

Early the next morning the demon alarm goes off before everyone can get their breakfast everyone has just arrived at the battle field and their Koubus are being deployed.

"Ok you guys there is a lot of enemies present so be on your guard. Kanna and Kyoko charge forward and scatter the enemy Sumire and Reni you follow close behind them and destroy any that are left, Maria Kohran and Orihime will cover for you while Ryo, Sakura and myself will flank them Iris you repair if repairs are necessary." Ohgami takes a quick glance around him. "Now Imperial Floral Assault Unit. MOVE OUT!!"

"You got it chief come on Kyoko let's break them!" Kanna turns to her Koubu to face Kyoko's Koubu.

"You got it Kanna let's break them to pieces!" Kyoko's and Kanna's Koubu charge forward taking out few Wakiji's with Sumire and Reni destroying any that Kyoko and Kanna missed. Maria, Kohran and Orihime give the group covering fire but due to their accuracy it is as if they are snipping instead of cover firing. Sakura, Ryo and Ohgami continue to proceed to the main target which is currently remaining stationary behind the main Wakiji force.

Sakura's Koubu slashes through a few enemy Wakiji as her Koubu stops in front of the unidentified enemy as Ohgami and Ryo's Koubu stop beside her.

"There is the enemy up there Ohgami we should get it now before it destroys anything." Yelled Sakura as it dropped down in front of them.

"Right we got to take it out now." Yelled Ohgami looking at the enemy trying to determine how powerful the enemy is.

"So your going to try and take me out are you?" The demon let out a loud evil laugh but he was soon interrupted by Sakura.

"Yes we are here to destroy you demon!" Yell Sakura as she charged forward with her sword drawn.

The demon grins as he watches Sakura charge at him the killer instinct clearly shown on her face.

"Ok little girl since you have in a way introduced yourself. I think I should do the same." The demon draws his own demonic blade and charges towards Sakura.

"Sakura hold on we are coming." Ryo and Ohgami also charge forward to try and reach Sakura in time, though they suddenly stop when they see Sakura's and the demon's swords clash and look shocked when Sakura's Koubu begins to bounce along the ground and it crashes into a wall.

"Sakura are you ok?!" Asked Ohgami as he looked towards Sakura's Koubu as it lay buried in a wall.

"Yeah I am fine thank you, but please be careful he is a power enemy

"You monster you will pay for that with your life!" Growled Ryo as he stared over at the demon the hatred in his eyes is terribly clear.

"Now that little girl is out of the way, I will take you two out also. And before I forget to tell you, my name is Kenjiro." Kenjiro laughs out loudly and Ryo and Ohgami attack him.

"Now die you monster!" Ryo lashes out at Kenjiro in a split second after he blocked a sword attack from Ohgami. Ryo's blow struck Kenjiro causing Kenjiro to growl as the blood dripped from his wound.

"You actually damaged me. That was a swift attack but can you do it again." Kenjiro charges forward attacking Ryo and Ohgami slashing violently with his sword. Ryo and Ohgami begin to back off trying to defend each attack Ohgami's Koubu has few gashes in the armour while Ryo's Koubu has only a few scratches due to the enhancements made to his Koubu.

"Hang on we are coming to support you!" Yelled Maria as she led the others in to battle with the Kenjiro. Everyone else except Sakura surrounds him. Kenjiro had a quick look around him before he returns his attention to Ohgami.

"Ok Iris repair Sakura's Koubu the rest of us will attack him. Ok now attack!" Yells Ohgami as he charges forward with Kanna, Sumire, Kyoko and Reni While Maria, Kohran and Orihime open fire on him.

"You think you will able to beat me like that!" Kenjiro points his blade towards the now attacking Koubus and he spins round firing a blast of dark energy at Ohgami and the others.

"Hey you guys incoming." Yelled Ohgami as the dark energy blasts continue to hurtle towards them at breath taking speed. Ohgami and the others dodged the attack but Kohran and Orihime where hit, badly damaging their Koubus legs. Their Koubus hit the ground hard and they slide across the ground, sparks fly from the grinding metal as the Koubus come to a grinding halt.

"Orihime, Kohran are you guys doing ok?" Asked Maria as she watched their Koubus trying to stand up.

"Yeah we are ok but the legs on our Koubu's are badly damaged we can no longer fight." Replied Kohran as her Koubu lay there flat on its back.

"That is ok we can handle it." Maria's Koubu then swings its cannon arm and it points at Kenjiro. "Now eat this you monster" Maria fires 3 times at Kenjiro and each round hits its mark causing Kenjiro to halt his advance of Sumire. Maria continues to fire causing Kenjiro to backup against the wall. Kanna and Kyoko slam the Koubus forearms into Kenjiro's stomach. Kenjiro's stomach begins to bleed and he slashes at Kyoko and Kanna's Koubu knocking them to the floor.

"No you don't!" Just as Kenjiro was about to bring his sword down on them Sumire leaps in and deflects it with her naginata. Sumire had caught him off guard and it left his stomach wound. She deflects a sword strike from Kenjiro and lowers her Koubu and strikes at the wound again.

"Thanks Sumire I owe you one." Smiled Kyoko as his Koubu got up off the ground shortly followed by Kanna's.

"Yeah thanks cactus woman." Smiled Kanna as the three of them turned to see Kenjiro getting slashed again by Ohgami and Ryo.

"Just shut up and let's kill him!" Sumire charges at Kenjiro just as Ohgami and Ryo step away she goes to strike his with her naginata but he grabs it and tosses Sumire's Koubu over his shoulder she crashes through a few closed market stalls but quickly gets her Koubu to its feet.

Kohran climbs out of her Koubu and she watches as Kyoko's Koubu kicks Kenjiro into a wall sending Kenjiro flying and laying him flat on his back.

"That Koubu has some awesome power. It's very humanoid and its mobility is a lot better than our Koubus I will study it later." Iris teleports in front of Kohran uses her powers to being repairing Kohran and Orihime's Koubus

Kenjiro climbs to his feet again and charges at Ohgami and the others.

"Now you will pay!" Kenjiro suddenly disappears and reappears again in front of Maria he slashes at her cutting of her Koubu's gun arm off. He then grabs Maria's Koubu's other arm and throws Maria to the ground. "Now for you!" He attacks Sumire taking her naginata off her and he rams it into the Koubus head piece just missing Sumire's face.

"Sumire!" Reni charges at Kenjiro with her lance already spinning as she moves to stab him with it Kenjiro moves and shoots a dark energy blast point blank into Reni's back. Reni's Koubu shorts out and falls to the ground.

"Now that for you little brat!" Kenjiro charges towards Iris his sword at the ready.

"Help! Some one help!" Iris is scared out of her wits as Kenjiro continues to get closer.

"No one will help you little one!" Kenjiro continues to charge towards Iris, but Orihime and Kohran throw their Koubu in the way and they get slashed and sent back to the ground.

"Orihime! Kohran!" Are you two ok?!" Yelled Iris as she looked at their Koubu then back towards Kenjiro.

"Yeah we are ok the Koubu legs where repaired just in time." Replied Orihime as Iris watched Kenjiro attack again.

"Now you will die." He charges again but this time Ohgami, Kyoko, Kanna and Ryo stand in his way.

"You will not touch her you spawn of darkness!" Ryo and Kyoko charge at him, Kyoko punches Kenjiro just as Ryo stabs him through the stomach wound.

"Get lost!" Kenjiro emits a dark energy field sending Kyoko and Ryo crashing backwards there Koubu systems are beginning to short.

"I'll get you for this you demon!" Ohgami and Kanna attack him next. They grab him and restrain Kenjiro from moving.

"Now Sakura!" Yelled Kanna as they held onto Kenjiro not letting go.

"Right!" Sakura's Koubu gets up again after being fixed and she stands in front of the restrained Kenjiro. "Haja Kensai Ouka Hoshin!" Sakura unleashes her most powerful attack on Kenjiro. The blast hurtles along the ground and it hits Kenjiro.

"No I can't lose nooooooo!!" Kenjiro vanishes Ohgami quickly looks around.

"Hey is everyone ok!" Asked Ohgami franticly looking around at everyone.

"Yes Ohgami I am fine a few cuts that are bleeding but I am." Replied Sumire.

"I am fine also; I am bleeding but only just a little." Replied Maria as she looked at her cut.

"I am fine just got a few bad bruises." Replied Sakura looking towards Ohgami.

"I am ok I was just a little scared." Replied Iris as she began to commence repairs on everyone's Koubu.

"It's ok Iris don't worry. Kanna, Kyoko how about you two?" Asked Ohgami looking towards them.

"Yeah I am fine but I have been better." Replied Kyoko looking over Ohgami's Koubu.

"Yeah bro I am so don't worry about me." Replied Kanna as she looked around looking at everyone.

"I am ok my Koubu is beginning to respond normally now." Replied Ryo as he looked over towards Kohran and Orihime.

"I am also ok but I am a bit taken back by all of this." Replied Reni looking over towards Ohgami.

"Yeah I am fine, nothing broken." Replied Orihime as she rubbed her head.

"Yeah I am fine don't worry." Replied Kohran looking up at everyone.

"That's good glad to hear it everyone. General Yoneda we are ready to be picked up." Ohgami looks at everyone and then turns round when he hears Yoneda's voice.

"Good job all of you we will get those wounds of yours treated when your Koubu get aboard." Replied Yoneda as the Shogei-Maru landed close by.

"Ok everyone let's get aboard and go home." Replied Ohgami as he began to walk towards the Shogei-Maru. Everyone agrees and they begin to walk to the Shogei-Maru.

Meanwhile on the Shogei-Maru Tsubaki, Yuri and Kasumi along with Kaede and Ayame have just gone over the battle when Yoneda enters the room.

"So what do you have to report?" Asked General Yoneda as the door closed behind him.

"Well General Yoneda our scans showed that the enemy called Kenjiro could off been beaten at they very start of the confrontation, but as soon as Ohgami and the others got close his dark powers shot through the roof as if someone or something was feeding his dark powers." Kaede looks up from the data screen to see if the General understood.

"So Kaede you are this saying this Kenjiro is the weakest of these new demon generals." Yoneda looks over towards Kaede and she nods.

"Yes sir and there was something else, while the battle was going on we detected the presence of someone else." Add Kaede as she looked over at Yoneda from where she was standing.

"I see please get a medical kit ready to treat the wounds that some of the girls have suffered when they return." General Yoneda looks out the window and smiles. "Speaking of which here they come." General Yoneda smiles as he sees the Koubu units getting closer to the Shogei-Maru.

"We are lowering the ramp so that the Koubu's can get aboard. We will go and await their arrival." Kasumi Tusbaki and Yuri get out of the seats and they make their way to the Koubu storing area on the Shogei-Maru. Kasumi grabs a first aid kit on the way down. The three of them smile when they see the Koubu entering the Shogei-Maru. The Koubu stand in their designated storage spots and everyone gets out off their Koubu and they stand in front of Kasumi, Tsubaki and Yuri.

Kasumi opens the First aid kit and she begins to clean Maria's and Sumire's wounds.

"I am glad to see everyone has returned safely." Smiled Yuri as she stood in front of everyone.

"Yeah we are safe but our Koubu will need repairs." Smiled Ohgami as he stood their rubbing his head.

"Well when you fight demons on a daily basis your Koubu will get damaged." Laughed Kasumi as he began to clean another one of Maria's wounds.

"Yes that will happen Ohgami but I am here to fix the Koubu so I will fix it don't worry." Kohran Laughed as she looked over at Ohgami with a grin on her face.

"Yes that will be grateful Kohran thank you very much." Ohgami looks over at her and smiles.

A few seconds later the Shogei-Maru lifts off and it begins to make its way back to the Imperial Theatre.

"You guys I think we should go and see General Yoneda instead of sitting here and chatting." Commented Maria as she began to walk towards the door leading to the control centre of the Shogei-Maru.

"Yes Maria I think your right well come on everyone." Ohgami follows Maria into the control centre.

"I guess we should join him." Sakura smiles and follows Ohgami into the control centre. The others just look at each other and they follow Sakura into the control centre. They all stand beside each other and they salute General Yoneda who then salutes them in return.

"I am glad to see that you all made it out without serious injury." The general smiles and Ohgami steps forward to speak.

"Sir some of the Koubu have received very heavy damage in this battle. I am afraid they got the better if us in that fight." Ohgami lowers his head and he looks towards the floor.

"It is ok Ohgami everyone got out safely and we didn't cause too much damage to the surrounding area and you also killed the enemy leader so everything turned out well." Replied Yoneda nodding in Ohgami's direction.

"But I am sure he isn't the only one. He died way too easy." Added Kyoko looking towards General Yoneda.

"Yes Kyoko you are right from what data we gathered during your battle with Kenjiro it seems you where being watched by some unknown enemy." General Yoneda walks over to the window and looks out the Shogei-Maru should be arriving soon.

"I see so that means he could only be a part of something bigger." Added Sumire as she turned to the others.

"Well cactus woman I think you're on to something but just exactly who or what was watching us the cowards." Replied Kanna looking at Sumire while Kasumi cleaned Sumire's cuts.

"We can't say for sure but for now let's leave it be they might show up next time." General Yoneda then looks back out of the window again while everyone else sits in their seats as the Shogei-Maru continued on it's trip back to the Theatre.

Sorry for the long wait my job was getting the better of me - hope to see you all again. And I thank Benji Himura for letting me use his character Benji in this chapter I am sure he will also make some future appearances if I have permission. See you all soon


	6. Kyoko in a coma no way!

Sakura Wars: Steel Soldiers from the west meets The Flowers of the East

Chapter 6: Kyoko in a coma? No way!

Everyone has returned from their battle with Kenjiro. Maria is on the phone with Benji, Kohran and Sakura are repairing Koubu. Iris and Reni are playing out on the grounds. Sumire is rehearsing for tomorrow nights performance. Ryo is showing Ohgami how to cook. Reni and Orihime are in the music room playing their instruments. While Kanna and Kyoko are in the dojo training.

"Argh!" Kyoko swings a kick aiming for Kanna's face. Kanna blocks with her right forearm counters Kyoko by kicking him with her left leg sending Kyoko crashing to the floor.

"Looks like I got you that time Kyoko." Kanna laughs and she helps Kyoko up. He is rubbing the small graze that Kanna left on his cheek.

"Yeah that is some kick man that hurt." Laughed Kyoko as he rubbed his cheek again and again taking his fighting stance.

"Well I did say I wasn't gonna go easy on you. Now prepare yourself here I come!" Kanna charges at Kyoko she leaps forward at him with her knee raised in the air ready to strike at Kyoko's face. Kyoko raises his arms over his face to protect it as Kanna's knee smashes into his forearms. The blow sends Kyoko sliding backwards his feet still firmly on the ground Kanna lands on the ground again and Kyoko runs towards her as he sees and opening he leaps in with a kick striking Kanna in the stomach sending her down to the dojo mat.

Kanna coughs a bit and she gets to her feet holding her stomach. "Nice kick Kyoko I must say that you have some power behind it." Smiled Kanna as she coughed a bit more.

"Well shall we continue my dear?" Asked Kyoko as he took his fighting pose again.

"Yeah lets fight a little more I know your strong and I like to fight strong people." Smiled Kanna as she took her fighting stance again.

"Then you got your wish my dear." Kyoko smiles and he runs towards Kanna, Kyoko quickly turns around and swings his right foot round to kick Kanna but she front rolls out of the way and she kicks Kyoko in the back just as he lands sending him to the ground face first he quickly gets onto his hands and knees as Kanna runs to make another attack Kyoko pushes himself into the air using his arms landing behind Kanna she turns around and Kyoko punches her.

"Argh… Kanna punches Kyoko back they both spin around and both Kyoko's and Kanna's legs slam of each other just behind the knee. Both Kanna and Kyoko and Kanna both spin back right round and they stand exactly in their fighting stances ready to go at it again.

"I think we better stop it now Kanna you have another performance to go to do and well I am concerned you will beat me." Smiled Kyoko looking a bit embarrassed.

Kanna looks at him a bit puzzled and she lowers her fists. "Yeah ok I guess we train more later." Kanna walks over and gives him a hug and a kiss. "I am off to a shower I'll see you later ok?" Kanna walks towards the door of the dojo and she slides it open she turns around leaves the dojo closing the door behind her.

"Yeah ok bye, see you later." Kyoko sits down on the floor and begins to stare into thin air. Kyoko turns to the door when he hears it slide open.

"Hey Kyoko what are you doing in here all by yourself?" Asked Sumire as she entered the Dojo after finishing with her rehearsing.

"Nothing now but we were sparring for a while and now she is off taking a shower." Smiled Kyoko looking up at her Kyoko is still rubbing his cheek.

"I see but that muscle brain grazed your cheek here hold on let me clean that little graze." Sumire takes a medical kit of the wall and she sits beside him she takes out a cleansing style wipe and she wipes his graze and Kyoko tenses his face up.

"Ouch that stings…" Kyoko tries to crawl away but Sumire stops him by resting her hand on the side of his face.

"Stay still Kyoko. I am only trying to help you out so stop it ok." Sumire continues to clean his graze as Kyoko continues to flinch and recoil as it stings more. A couple of minutes later she cleans the cut and Kyoko's sister Kaede comes in.

"So what exactly is going on in here you too?" Kaede looks at Sumire with a small grin on her face.

"We aren't up to anything Kaede! Kanna and Kyoko where sparring and she grazed him I was cleaning the graze alright!" Sumire gets up and stomps off she slams the door shut and stomps of down the corridor.

"Geesh what was that all about do you know little brother?" Asked Kaede as Kyoko stood up and stretched a bit cracking his neck and then smiling.

"She thinks that you were thinking that she was going to try and hit on me again and since you asked her what she we where up to she got ideas and stomped off." Laughed Kyoko as he rested his hand on his sister's shoulder.

"I see that's strange, but the main reason I am here is because we found out some info on our enemy but you won't be happy with what I am about to tell you." Kaede takes his hand and she looks at him.

"Hey sis come on now this ain't funny your embarrassing me." Kyoko goes red but his sister looks up at him still very serious.

"Kyoko I am not kidding this is gonna hurt you but you must know I have told Ryo and the others already Ryo took it pretty bad but he will ok you on the other hand they are worried about how your going to take it." Kaede looks at him with a look of concern in her eyes.

"You're very serious aren't you? Well tell me what's the matter come on don't hide it from me." Kyoko looks at Kaede with a very serious expression his face.

"Well it will be a surprise but we found out that the enemy is Naga and Nagi the two that you thought you lost when they died in combat, it seems that they have been brought back to life to fight us I am sorry." Kaede looks at him and Kyoko pulls his hand away.

"That's impossible I watched them both die right in front of me it's impossible!" Kyoko backs off and he grabs his head as all the memories he tried to forget come flooding back again.

"Kyoko are you ok? Hey brother are you ok?" Kaede runs over and puts her arm around him trying to show her support.

"I can't…believe it…where were they last seen…" Asked Kyoko still holding his head.

"Near the dock but why do you ask? I am not going to let you go after them." Kaede grabs him holding on to him tightly.

Sorry Kaede I got to go to make sure." Kyoko pulls himself away and runs straight out of the door.

"Kyoko where are you going don't go." Kaede runs out of the Dojo after him but he is no longer there. Kaede runs down the hall where she bumps into Ayame.

"Kaede what's the matter you look upset what's the matter?" Asked Ayame looking at Kaede. Ayame knows something is up.

"I told Kyoko about who the enemy is and he has run off to go and find them due to the fact that he doesn't believe they are alive. But if he finds them they will kill him." Cried Kaede looking at Ayame again.

"Yeah I know Kaede we have got to go and tell the others and get after him as soon as possible." Smiled Ayame as she looked at her sister and nodded. Kaede nods back and the run around the Theatre, they located everyone in the recreational room relaxing.

"Hey you two, what's the matter you look like you have been running for ages are you both ok?" Asked Ohgami as Kaede and Ayame swung the door to the recreational room open as they puffed and panted.

"We need your help… Kyoko has gone!" Puffed Kaede as she looked up at everyone else.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE'S GONE?" Asked Sumire and Kanna as they leapt out of their chairs looking over at Kaede and Ayame.

"Keep it down you two, so just exactly would Kyoko run off like that do you have an idea why?" Asked Ryo as he watched Kaede and Ayame regain their breath.

"Yeah just like I told you Ryo I told him about Nagi and Naga. He then grabbed his head and fell to his knees when I tried to help him he asked me where they were seen last. I told him thinking he wouldn't run off but he got up and ran away now I fear he will be killed if he finds them he left about 30mintues ago." Replied Kaede as she looked at Ryo with a concerned expression on her face.

"Well I can't say I blame him and I knew he would go after them to check to see if it really was them. So Kaede where did he go?" Asked Ryo looking more concerned by the second.

"They were last seen at the docks that's where is Kyoko is going to now. If we don't hurry who knows what might happen to him." Replied Kaede as she looked down at her feet disgusted with herself for letting him go off on his own.

"It's alright we will get after him now. Ok well you know what's going on so let's get going load the Koubu on the transports and we will drive there. As the Gouraigo is going through major maintenance right now. Everyone nods and they all and begin to load the Koubu on to the transports.

"Man Kyoko what were you thinking. Though if I wasn't with Sakura at the time I would have ran after them myself oh I hope you're ok." Ryo rubs his head as he continues to think to himself.

"The Koubu are loaded on to the transports and we are ready to go." Kasumi salutes Ohgami and he salutes back.

"Thank you now lets get going." Everyone rushes and gets in to the transports and they begin to drive to the docks in the hope that they catch him on time.

Mean while Kyoko has just arrived at the docks it was a very long run but he isn't tired.

"Well I am here now I just hope that my sister Kaede's information was wrong. Nagi and Naga can't be alive." Kyoko looks from left to right moving slowly as not to be heard or seen. He pops his head up over a wall and he sees three figures in the distance cover in black robes.

"Master Blackheart sir just exactly why did you bring us out here in the open to talk?" Asked Naga looking at him with an uncertain look in her eye.

"I know that you want to see your dear Kyoko again don't you?" He looks at Nagi and Naga again with a very evil grin on his face.

"Of course we do my lord we love…ARGH!" Nagi grabs her head and falls to the ground.

"Hey will you stop it leave her alone!" Naga runs forward but she also drops to the ground holding her head in pain.

Kyoko takes a deep breath and he jumps out from his hiding place.

"Hey you three stop right there." Kyoko raises his hand pointing towards them. The pain stops and Nagi and Naga turn their heads they smile beneath their hoods and Blackheart turns round to face Kyoko his hood also up hiding his face from view.

"And who might you be young man?" Asked Blackheart as he turned to face Kyoko his evil grin is unseen by Kyoko

"My name is Kyoko and who might you be?" Asked Kyoko as watched the three figures like a hawk.

"Ah you're a member of the capital defence program." Blackheart laughs out loud and then he looks at him again he raises his hands and he lowers his hood. Kyoko looks upon a face he thought he would never see again. Blackheart walks towards Kyoko showing Kyoko what he now looks like. His long ice white hair, his cold demonic red eyes but the feature Kyoko knows the most is the scar he has going straight across his face it was the scar Ryo left when the supposedly "killed him" back in London.

"B… B… Blackheart?" Kyoko steps back in shock and Blackheart grins as he walks forward walking closer to Kyoko.

"You remember me boy that's good now you know that I am here to destroy you and your friends." He keeps walking and Kyoko begins to back off.

"But Ryo killed you we saw you die how can you be here now." Kyoko is really shaken he can't believe it.

"That isn't your concern boy all you have to worry about is them two over there." Blackheart points to the two figures standing beside him, their hoods are still up but Kyoko knows who they are so he takes a combat stance and looks towards them when Nagi lowers her hood to show her smiling face. Nagi's long blue hair blows in the wind as she looks at Kyoko with her big green eyes and her lush red lips. She has a figure exactly like Sumire's and she hasn't lost any of her sexiness.

A few seconds later Naga steps forward and she also lowers her hood and she smiles at Kyoko her short black hair also blowing in the wind she smiles at him with her lush red lips and her bright sexy blue eyes. She has a build similar to Maria's and again she hasn't changed a bit either.

"Remember us Kyoko my dear." Smiled Naga as she watched Kyoko backing away with tears in his eyes. Blackheart brought you back you're here to doom everyone." The tears begin to drip down Kyoko's face as he begins to shake not being able to control his emotions.

"We only came back to see you and Ryo please don't be so scared off us. We don't want to hurt you." Naga and Nagi begin to walk towards Kyoko when Blackheart stops them.

"You will kill him and you will do it now!" Blackheart looks at Nagi and Naga and they both drop to the ground holding their heads.

"Let them go how dare you! They should be allowed to rest in peace!" Kyoko runs towards Blackheart he goes to throw a punch but he is stops when Naga grabs his wrist. "Naga what are you doing please let me go!" Kyoko looks at her; he is very shocked as Naga pushes him backwards.

"They can't hear you my boy no matter how hard you try to call them they belong to me. Now Naga and Nagi kill him." Kyoko begins to crawl along the ground as Naga and Nagi begin to walk forward towards him Blackheart smiles as Nagi and Naga summon demonic versions of the weapons they had in life. Naga summons her two handed sword while Nagi summons her battle axe.

"In the name of our master Blackheart you will die!" Yells Naga as she swings her sword at Kyoko's head. Kyoko rolls backwards and he quickly rolls to the right to dodge Nagi's axe.

"This is wrong why don't you stop?" Kyoko back flips to dodge a co-ordinated attack but as he lands Naga and Nagi kick him in the stomach and they send him crashing through a wall. "There is no use talking to them. Blackheart's hold on them is very strong it look's like I will have to fight them. But I refuse to kill them." Kyoko gets back up and runs back through the hole in the wall. He runs towards Nagi and Naga with his fist's clenched and he also has a serious expression on his face.

"I see he is serious now let's kill him." Smiles Nagi as she watches Kyoko running towards them.

"Yes let's kill him quickly." Smiled Naga as they both raised their hands and fired a powerful blast of evil energy at Kyoko.

Kyoko sees the blast and he runs towards a wall; Kyoko runs along the wall and he leaps off it as the blast destroys it he pushes himself of another wall and Kyoko flies towards Naga he punches her in the face sending her crashing to the ground making her drop her sword.

"How dare you strike her!" Nagi swings the axe at Kyoko he ducks the attack and knees Nagi in the stomach as she stumbles back Kyoko spins on his left foot striking Nagi's hand with the right foot disarming her from her axe.

"I am sorry but I have to do this." Kyoko punches Nagi again and then back flips kicking Nagi in the mouth sending her into the air, Kyoko watches as she smashes into a wall and he watches as she slumps on the floor. "I am really sorry." Kyoko looks towards the ground but he quickly turns around as he hears someone running towards him.

"Your not sorry don't lie to her!" Naga punches Kyoko in the face taking him off balance. Naga punches him again in the face with her left hand; she then swings at him with her right arm her fist landing a direct hit on the side of his face Kyoko stumbles to the left as he tries to recover from the attack but Naga knees him in the stomach and then kicks him through another wall.

"Is this all the strength you have boy? If you are this bad they will kill you." Blackheart starts laughing as Kyoko gets back up and watches as Nagi and Naga charge at him. Kyoko's body has bruises and some bad injuries on his back due to him crashing up against those walls and his head is bleeding though it's nothing dangerous. He won't give up. Kyoko is too stubborn to give up.

"It's not all of my strength you fiend but I refuse to kill them." Kyoko stands up again as bits of wall fall from his shoulders and land on the ground. Nagi gets up and shakes her head she begins to charge at Kyoko who has just thrown Naga to the ground.

Nagi grabs Kyoko and begins to knee him in the face before jumping into the air with her striking him in the chin sending up into the air and back down on to the ground. Kyoko is now lying flat one his back hi clothes are ripped and torn he is bleeding and is badly bruised. Naga and Nagi are now walking towards him and Kyoko can't move

Meanwhile the others are still travelling towards the docks the accelerators are pushed to the floor as the transport trucks race to the docks.

"Hurry up faster, FASTER!" Yelled Kanna as the truck she was in hurtled along the street with the other trucks shortly behind them.

"We are going as fast as we can Kanna we will make it so please calm down." Asked Kasumi as she made the truck turn a sharp left corner.

"I am sorry Kasumi I am just very worried about him I hope he's ok." Kanna puts her head in her hands and rests them on her knees trying not to worry.

"Kasumi knows your sorry Kanna but please be strong for Kyoko alright." Smiled Sakura as she rested a hand on Kanna's shoulder.

"Yeah Sakura is right Kanna, Kyoko will be fine just believe in him." Smiled Ohgami trying to reassure Kanna that he will be fine. Maria remains silent as the truck continues on its way but in the truck behind them they are also deep with worry.

"Can't this thing go any faster we won't make it at this rate?" Yelled Sumire as the truck she was on flew down the road staying slightly behind the truck Kanna is on.

"I am sorry Miss Sumire but we are going as fast as the truck can." Replied the soldier as the truck hurtled around a corner as it followed the truck in front.

"Hey Sumire would you give the guy a break he is doing the best he can." Kohran looks at Sumire as she looks out the window you can tell that Sumire is concerned about Kyoko.

Sumire is thinking to herself. "Kyoko though you love Kanna. I will always love you, and if anything happens to you I swear I will make them pay for it." Sumire begins to cry as she continues to think only to be interrupted by Iris.

"Sumire? You still love him don't you?" Asked Iris as she watched the tears drip down Sumire's face.

"Yeah I do and I am dreading that when we get there he will have died on me." Sumire looks out the window as the truck hurtles along the road.

"All I want to know is how come he got there so fast. We are in trucks travelling very fast and yet he still got there with having only a 30 minute head start on us." Asked Orihime.

"It's called the grace of the Dragon." Replied Sumire. "It gives the person the speed of a dragon when it's in full flight. That's how he got there quicker." Sumire then looks back out the window.

"Well that would explain how he got so far ahead." Replied Kohran as she turned to the others in the truck.

"Yeah that it would but I am really concerned about him. I don't think he will be able to handle this on his own." Orihime rests her chin on the palm of her hand she also turns to look out the window when Sumire suddenly turns round.

"Yeah I know what you mean Orihime. Although Kyoko is very tough I don't think he can do it. So let's hope we get there soon." Sumire looks out the window again as the truck continues to race along the road.

Meanwhile back at the battle field Kyoko is currently lying on the ground with Nagi and Naga looking down at him.

"Get up Kyoko. You have to strike back or you will be killed." Spoke a mysterious voice. Kyoko looked around in his dazed state unable to locate the source of the voice. "I am someone you cannot see but you must strike back you don't have to kill them just drive them away for heed my words and I shall grant you my strength." The Mysterious voice stops speaking and Kyoko staggers to his feet.

"Your right my compassion is going to get me killed and I must protect Kanna, Sumire and everyone else." Kyoko gets to his feet and he looks straight into Naga and Nagi's eyes they see a look that they have never seen before and they begin to back off. While Blackheart watches in horror as Kyoko now seems too engulfed in fire. Though unknown to Kyoko only evil beings can see this for which has appeared around him.

"What the hell is going on?" Blackheart looks towards Kyoko as Kyoko's forearms had his lower leg and foot become a brighter red fire colour turning into the shape of Dragon clawed hands and feet while wings of golden fire spring from his back.

"I am sorry Naga and Nagi but I will put you down so that your souls will rest in peace." Kyoko raises a hand and Nagi and Naga look at him confused.

"Naga and Nagi! Get away he's going to use an attack that will destroy you!" Yells Blackheart just as the two girls realise what Kyoko is doing.

"AKA RYU HAKAI!" Kyoko smiles as he fires a blast from his hands aimed straight at Nagi and Naga. Just as the blast reached them they both teleported away. Kyoko then turns his attention to Blackheart.

"I will kill you for what you have done to them. AKA RYU HAKAI!" Kyoko fires again this time directly at Blackheart. Kyoko's blast flies towards Blackheart at an incredible pace. Blackheart only notices the blast when it is approximately 100 metres away from him he quickly realises and raises his own hand.

"DESTRUCTION CHOAS DRAGON BLAST!" A blast of immeasurable power fires from Blackhearts hand. Both Kyoko and Blackheart watch as Kyoko's blast power by his spirit energy and Blackhearts blast powered by the dark energy of demons collide with each other causing a massive explosion.

"ARGH!" Kyoko and Blackheart scream as the blast throws them backwards and through a wall bring both of the buildings that they smashed through crumble and fall down around them.

Nagi and Naga are watching from the top of another building now that Blackheart has been weakened his ability to control them has also been impaired.

"Kyoko!" Naga and Nagi leap down from their watching spot and rush over to him leaning down beside Kyoko. Kyoko tries to look up though is vision is very blurred and all the images are messed up.

"Who is that?... Kanna…is…that…you?" Kyoko reaches out with his hand and Naga takes it holding it in her hand.

"No Kyoko it's not Kanna its Naga." Naga strokes his hair as she puts her other hand under his head to support him.

"Naga… you… escaped my attack…I…am…glad." Kyoko tries to move but he screams in pain.

"Please don't move Kyoko you are badly injured though it is our fault you're in such a state." Naga cries as she rubs her hand along Kyoko's face.

"Yeah Kyoko can you ever forgive us?" Asked Nagi as she dropped to her knees beside them.

"There…is nothing…to forgive…it wasn't your doing….it…was that…Blackheart." Kyoko smiles and coughs. His body is pain ravaged. Nagi and Naga both smile at him and he looks up smiling. "Now…go… my…friends will…be… here…soon." Kyoko's eyes close and his smile disappears. Naga and Nagi look at him and they give him a gentle shake.

"Kyoko hey; this ain't funny please open your eyes." Naga and Nagi both look at each other and then Kyoko again their mouths open and they yell of the top of their voice. "KYOKO!" The both lie down beside him. And they both cry when they hear the sound of trucks approaching rapidly.

"Hey Nagi come on we got to go they are coming." Naga looks down at Nagi as she sat slumped beside Kyoko.

"What's the point of going; we almost killed one of the people closest to our hearts." Nagi lifts Kyoko's hand again.

"We can figure out away to get Blackheart for this but Kyoko will survive. Kiss him and give him some of your strength to stabilise him." Naga watches as Nagi kisses him transferring some of her life energy to keep Kyoko stable. Naga and Nagi then get up and disappear just as the trucks stop and everyone gets out on board their Koubu.

"KYOKO!" The group surge forward in their Koubu units and they all stop just in front of Kyoko. Kanna quickly gets out of her Koubu and she runs to Kyoko's side.

"KYOKO! Oh god what happened to you please wake up." Kanna lifts him and she rests Kyoko's head against her chest and shoulder. Ohgami quickly radios in for an ambulance and one is despatched right away with the roads blocked off so that it gets their quickly and on time.

Ryo looks around to see a body on the floor not to far from Kyoko but distant enough. Ryo rolls him over to find out who he is and recognises him instantly.

"You bastard I swear I'll kill you for good this time!" Ryo draws his sword and lifts it high into the air. "DIE!" Ryo brings the sword down as the others look at him in horror. As the blade is inches away Blackheart teleports away at the last minute but he leaves them a message.

"You missed me Ryo and for that I will kill you all in due time." Blackheart let's out a mighty laugh. Everyone looks around but Blackheart is now miles away. Ryo forgets him and runs back to his friend's aid just as the ambulance shows up.

"It's ok Kyoko these guys are gonna take you to hospital where you will be ok." Kanna takes a step backwards and let's them put Kyoko on to a stretcher the load him up and drive off with sirens and lights flashing.

"We're sorry Kanna but I am sure he will pull through he's one of the toughest if not the toughest guy I have known." Ohgami puts his hand on Kanna's shoulder and she smiles.

"Thanks chief…it means a lot to me." Kanna gets up and boards her Koubu again. When everyone hears a transmission from General Yoneda.

"I would like you to get back here now and return the Koubu. Then your next mission is to go visit Kyoko in the hospital. Myself, Kasumi, Yuri and Tsubaki leaving now and Ayame and Kaede are already on their way there."

"Ok General we are on our way back now we can see that you have just left the battle area we will be with you shortly." Ohgami radios out as the army begin to the Koubu on to the support trucks.

"Roger that we will see you soon." Yoneda radios off as they continue to drive to the hospital though mean while. Kaede and Ayame arrive about 30mins after Kyoko had been brought in. They are now in his room and the doctor has informed them off Kyoko drifting into a coma.

Kaede hugs Ayame as they both start crying the tears clearly shown on their faces. Then Kaede turns to look at her sister.

"We have only just met him again after all those years and now he might never wake up again." Kaede walks over and sits down beside his bed still crying.

"Yes I know but you have to strong for him Kaede. I am sure he doesn't want us sitting here crying for him." Ayame lifts her hand and she wipes away the tears from her eyes.

"Yeah but seeing him lying there. I never thought I would see one of the team and my younger brother." Kaede takes his hand and she grips it tightly. There is knock on the door and Ayame walks over to the door and she slips out into the hall closing the door behind her still wiping her tears away.

"I am sorry to hear about your younger brother Ayame. How is Kaede dealing your brother Kyoko's injuries?" General Yoneda gives Ayame a hug as the others look towards Ayame in shock.

"Your brother? You mean to say that Kyoko is your brother and none of us where told?" Replied Sumire struggling to come to terms with what has just been said.

"Yes I and Kaede are Kyoko's older sisters. The reason he hadn't told any of you was because we had just found out ourselves. But now we might not get to do anything as a family." Ayame hugs General Yoneda tighter as the others still stand there still shocked that Kyoko is related to Ayame and Kaede. Kanna walks towards the door that Kyoko was resting in; she opened the door slightly and she peered in to see Kaede still in tears.

"I am sure you don't want your sister crying over you like this, but the truth is I am scared that you won't pull through. I couldn't save you my own brother I couldn't help you. I feel so powerless. Please pull through because if you don't I won't be able to tell you how much you mean to me. I love you little brother please wake up." Kaede rest her head on Kyoko's bed. As the others chat quietly out in the hall Kanna slips in to and rests her hand on Kaede's shoulder.

"It's not your fault Kaede I should have been there to help your brother and I should have been there to help the man I love." Kanna fights back the tears as Kaede looks up at her.

"Kanna…how did you know about Kyoko being me and Ayame's younger brother?" Asked Kaede as she looked up at Kanna a bit surprised as no one other than General Yoneda and Kyoko know.

"Ayame has just told us about it. I am sorry I couldn't help the man we both love please forgive me." Kanna lowers her head trying to make Kaede feel better.

"Stop it Kanna. It wasn't your fault that this has happened. We just have to be for him when he wakes up and he have to let him know how much we love him." Kanna sits down beside her as they both watch over Kyoko. General Yoneda has a peek in and he smiles slightly. He then closes the door again and he turns to the others in the group.

"I think we will go back to the theatre again and leave Kaede and Kanna here with Kyoko. We will visit him later let's leave them too it." General Yoneda leads the others away and they leave Kanna and Kaede to sit with Kyoko.

"Looks like the others have left us to sit here with him for a while." Added Kanna as she noticed that the others had gone.

"Yeah I guess it's to give us our space I admire them for that." Smiled Kaede as she looked down at Kyoko. An awkward silence then falls on the room, both girls having nothing more to say to each other. They probably could talk more it's just with Kyoko in the bed in front of them it's kind of hard for them. Kaede looks out the window as the rain starts to fall all of a sudden. She looks at Kanna who is sitting beside her. Kanna is not taking her eyes of Kyoko watching for even the slightest of movements to signify that he has woken up from his coma.

"May I ask you something Kanna?" Kaede looks at Kanna and Kanna turns to look back.

"Yeah sure what's up?" Asked Kanna as she turned to look at Kaede trying to retain her happy easy going look on her face.

"I was just wondering how you and my brother Kyoko got in to the relationship you are now in." Kaede looks at her with a smile on her face.

"I don't really know to be honest. Ever since I met him I got one of those warm fuzzy feelings. And from the way he looked at me and when he smiled and waved. I guess he also felt the same way and from then on it all fell in to place." Kanna looks at Kyoko and then back up at Kaede again and Kaede replies.

"I see it is one of those love at first sight relationships correct?" Kaede looks at Kanna with a slight smile finally the awkward silence has been lifted.

"Yeah I guess you could look at it that way." Smiled Kanna as the rain continued to down outside. The girls both look out the window and turn their attention back to Kyoko who for both these women holds a very special place in their hearts.

Mean while everyone is back in the theatre and Ryo isn't taking what has happened very well though everyone else is just as equally bad even Maria has let her sorrow show which normally she can hide very well.

Sumire knocks on Ryo's door and she enters when Ryo does not answer. Sumire has a quick look around the room to see that Ryo has smashed it up and he is now sitting a corner curled up in to a ball.

"Hey Ryo what's the matter?" Sumire runs over to the corner to find Ryo resting his head on his knees.

"Just frustrated that I didn't make it on time to save Kyoko from being put in a coma." Ryo lifts his head as Sumire sits down beside him.

"We all feel the exact same way. But there was nothing we could have done you have to see that." Replied Sumire as she turned to look at him.

"I know that but it still doesn't stop it from hurting inside." Replied Ryo as he looked back at Sumire with anger in his eyes.

"Yeah we are all hurting even Maria can't keep her emotions in check. What happened to Kyoko has hit everyone very hard. Trashing your room like this is not the answer Kyoko will recover and the ones that have done it too him will pay you have my word." Sumire smiles and rests her hand on his shoulder trying to reassure him that they will have their revenge.

Meanwhile downstairs Maria is on the phone to Benji. They have both just said hello and have only started talking.

"Yes Benji that is what happened and now Kyoko is in hospital in a coma." Maria listens as Benji's silence makes it clear he is speechless.

"Well what is his condition like now?" Asked Benji as he awaited her reply.

"Still the same Kanna and Kaede are with him right now we all thought it would be best to leave them two with him for a while they are pretty upset." Replied Maria over the phone as she watched Yuri and Tsubaki walk past her.

"It's no surprise. I can't blame them for being like that." Replied Benji as he sat with the phone resting against his hear as he drank a cup of tea

"Yeah I know but it's hitting us all very hard, everyone has grown so attached to him and Ryo since they arrived which hasn't been all that long I would hate to lose him at such a time as this." Replied Maria looking down at the ground with a watery tear beginning to build in her eyes.

"Yeah he is one of those guys that people just seem to love and a guy they can't seem to hate let's hope we will wake up soon." Replied Benji taking another sip from his cup of tea.

"Yeah I agree on that Benji, but I don't what any of us will do if it's not soon. Our combat ability has fallen greatly and I am afraid the next time we get called out to a demon attack I fear we may lose our own lives." Replied Maria down the phone again the concern still clearly shown in her voice.

"Don't think that way Maria or it will happen if you begin to doubt yourself it will get you and your team mates killed so don't doubt yourself it wont help you or Kyoko at all do you understand what I am saying?" Asked Benji now sounding frankly concerned over the phone. Maria has never doubted herself before and if she begins to start to doubt herself the rest of the team will soon follow in her wake.

"Yes I know what your saying Benji but I don't think any one will be able to hold it together even if they tried." Replied Maria yet again her voice trailing off rapidly.

"Well they are going to have to try because if they don't you will be either killed or seriously injured. How do you think Kyoko will feel to wake up only to find all his friends in the beds beside him." Benji waited to see what Maria's reply would be like.

"Of course he wouldn't want us in beds beside but if he expects us not to be worried about him if he thinks we can just bottle our emotions and hide them he's wrong." Replied Maria very aggressively. Benji laughs a little down the phone then he replies.

"If I recall Maria you used to be able to hide your emotions very well." Added Benji pointing out a very good point.

"Well I have changed a lot since then. I am just as human as everyone else he's a dear friend of mine and I am worried." The phone goes quiet for a few minutes and then Benji finally answers.

"I know you have but all I am asking is that you try to keep the team's spirit up because it could be the end of you if you don't. And in the mean time I will visit Kyoko in the hospital and I'll try and use my powers to help him out of his coma. Ok Maria?" Asked Benji politely as he waited on her answer.

"Yeah ok thanks Benji I would be extremely grateful for any help you can give us." Replied Maria sounding more cheery now that Benji is gonna try and help.

"It's ok I know I will do everything I can for him." Replied Benji. "But I better get going or my dinner is going to be burnt, I'll phone you later and talk to you again."

"Yeah ok Benji I'll talk to you later." Maria and Benji both say their good byes and they both hang up the phone. Maria walks away and goes into the dining area and she makes herself a drink. A few minutes later Kanna and Kaede come back and they sit down beside Maria.

"So how was Kyoko when you went to see him?" Asked Maria as Kanna and Kaede pull out a chair and sat down.

"Still in a coma but he is in a steady and stable condition." Replied Kanna looking up at her.

"That's good to hear." Replied Maria kind of happier now knowing Kyoko is stable.

"Yeah I am glad my little brother is stable but there is no guarantee he is going to wake up." Kaede looks up at the ceiling and then looks back down at the table again.

"He will wake up there is no doubt that he will wake up soon so let's stop being so glum and cheer up." Added Maria looking at both of them.

"Hey Maria are you feeling ok you don't normally act this cheery." Kanna reaches over and touches Maria's forehead. "Yep she's ok her temperature is normal." Kanna turns to face Kaede and Kaede starts laughing.

"You see that is what we need right now it's for the morale of the team if everyone is glum we can't win our battles and Kyoko might never get better. But if we think positively then we keep the morale up we will keep winning and Kyoko WILL wake up." Maria looks at them trying to prove her point.

"Yeah you're right we shouldn't sit here and worry all the time. Kyoko will wake up again all we have to is wait and if we keep our spirits up we won't lose anymore battles." Replied Kanna cheering up all of a sudden.

"Yeah it seems that morale had dropped quite a lot since Kyoko went into hospital. So what we have to do is try to cheer everyone up." Replied Kaede as she turned to the others.

"So what's going on in here then?" Asked Sakura as she came in and sat down beside them she seems a little happier.

"You have seemed to have cheered up a bit Sakura what has happened?" Asked Kanna looking at Sakura slightly confused.

"Well the Hospital was just off the phone. Kyoko is still in a coma but his broken bones and internal injuries have healed very well. Something or someone has healed him but we don't know why they did it or how they did it." Added Sakura as she turned to them she looks like she has a lot on her mind.

Meanwhile back at the Hospital what they don't know is that the two people that put Kyoko in hospital are also the ones trying to heal him.

"Well Nagi had did it go that time?" Asked Naga as Nagi appeared on the top of the hospital standing beside her.

"It is going good he's letting me heal him. He can sense our presence and while Blackheart is still healing himself and creating plans aside he hasn't called for us. So I am using this chance to heal Kyoko while Blackheart is distracted." Smiled Nagi as she sat down beside Naga and she looks up to the sky.

"What are you thinking about now Nagi is something bothering you?" Asked Naga.

"No there is nothing wrong just concerned. We have to try and wake Kyoko up as soon as we can who knows when Blackheart will be ready to fight again." Replied Nagi looking turning to face Naga again.

"Yeah I know what you mean and I am sure Blackheart now fears Kyoko after the spirit energy he uses in that attack could have killed Blackheart but Blackheart was lucky. Now he has had a taste of Kyoko's power he will want him dead so that he doesn't taste it again. But we have to make sure that it doesn't happen." Naga cracks her knuckles and clenches her fist.

"Yeah we can't attack him now even though he is weakened; it will take all of Kyoko's friends including ourselves to defeat that monster so right now we will heal Kyoko and the next time Blackheart gives us the chance we will destroy him." Nagi turns and faces Naga with a smile.

"Alright well let's go back into Kyoko's hospital room and heal him some more. Maybe we will even be able to talk to him." Smiled Naga as she disappeared reappearing in Kyoko's room again with Nagi appearing beside her.

"Ok let's see if we can wake him up now." Nagi and Naga then close their eyes, both placing a hand on Kyoko's face they use the evil powers given to them to dive into Kyoko's mind. They successfully dive into his mind and their astral bodies land on in a dark corridor with a large door at the end.

"I guess we have to go through that door." Pointed Naga as she looked at Nagi a bit confused.

"Yeah it looks like we will. Now I am beginning to regret showing Kyoko those boos of mine. As this looks like one of the castles from one of those stories." Laughed Nagi as she walked forward.

"Yeah he really did enjoy those books." Laughed Naga as they both continued to walk down the dark corridor getting closer to the door with each step.

Naga and Nagi both stop in front of the big golden door and they push it open entering into a room which looks like a battle arena.

"So just exactly what are we meant to do now?" Asked Naga as she looked around the old arena like structure not being able to see a way out.

"I don't know to be honest but let's try anyway Kyoko needs us and we need him." Naga and Nagi both approach the middle of the room when a mysterious voice begins to speak to them.

"To proceed any further you must defeat the enemies that will now appear before you." Naga and Nagi both raise an eye brow and a cloud of smoke appears in front of them and their opponents walk out of the cloud ready to fight.

Nagi and Naga look at them they where demon that much is certain they both look at each other as one of the demons big hoofs slam into the ground it's massive horned head let's out a might roar as it spreads its giant red wings.

"That is quite a welcome isn't it Nagi." Grinned Naga as she turned to face her.

"Yeah I would have to say that these big boys want a fight with us." Laughed Nagi almost sounds arrogant. They both look up again and this time both of the demons let out a might roar.

"All right then you tow let the battle begin." Naga and Nagi both close their eyes and they summon their weapons to their hands. Naga's two handed sword appears in her hands she swings it a few times and stick it into the ground. Nagi the raises her arm and her battle axe appears. She grabs the axes handle and grins.

"ROAR!" The tow demons charge forward their large foot steps shake the ground with every step the first demon smashes into Naga with his shoulder smashing her off one of the four columns in the room. She gets to her feet and jumps into the air as the demon smashes the column with his fist. As she drops down behind the demon she takes her sword and she slashes at its back. It lets out a massive roar and it smacks Naga in the face with its tail sending her to the arena floor.

The other demon has just charged towards her but she raises her axe and smacks it on the right cheek with the axes handle. The demon stumbles and then throws a punch. Nagi dodges the punch with a fancy turn and they are now both back to back. Nagi quickly turns around and she sticks the axe clean in to the demons back. She pulls the axe back out again and she jumps back as it bellows out in pain and lashes at her blindly.

The demon that was fighting Naga has just being kicked in the face with the heel of Naga's right foot. It stumbles backwards and Naga quickly leaps into the striking at its chest on her way down leaving a giant cut from its right shoulder down to its bottom rib on its left side. It roars in pain as the blood drips on to the floor Naga looks up at it.

"Well I can see you don't like that now do you?" Naga Laughs as she jumps back as the demon lashes out she then strikes at it again cutting its head off. She turns around as the body slumps on the floor and she watches as Nagi swings the axe in to the other demons stomach. It roars and it and it falls to its knees. She then lifts her axe high in to the air.

"Now DIE!" She slams the axe down over its head and she chops it clean off. The head and the body slump on to the floor then the voice speaks again.

"You may proceed to the next chamber." A big door appears letting them both know that the exit is clear...

"I guess we should go and see what awaits us on the other side of the door." Naga and Nagi then begin to make their way to the door. They walk forward past all pieces of concrete which where lying all over the floor and they carefully place one hand on the giant door. They both turn and look at each other and they both nod as the push the door open. They both step through and the door slams closed behind them. They both quickly turned around to notice that the door is sealed shut. They both turn around and give the room a quick scan then the mysterious voice makes its voice heard.

"You have passed the first room, now you will fight again." Bellowed the voice as two iron gates appeared at the other end of the room.

"Now what in the hell are we fighting now?" Muttered Naga as both their opponents began to make their out from the rooms behind the gates.

"Now look what we have here." Nagi smiles as two giant Hell hounds walk out now in clear view of Nagi and Naga.

"We will not let you proceed." Bellowed on of the dogs as it looked down on Naga.

"Like hell the two you of you can stop us." Nagi rushes forward her axe already in mid swing it strikes the demon dog in the side of the head the blade embedded deep in to its skull. It collapses on the ground as its friend tries to attack her from behind. Nagi leaps in to the air she spins in the air and lands behind it. She is about to kill it when Naga leaps over her shoulder and cuts off its head. The hell hounds body slumps on the floor and it dissolves into dust.

"Well that one didn't last all that long now did it?" Smiled Naga as she looked at her friend almost a bit upset that it ended so quickly.

"No it didn't which is a good thing. We can get to Kyoko quicker now. But something still puzzles me." Replied Nagi looking around appearing to be thinking.

"And what is that Nagai?" Asked Naga not exactly sure what was going on.

"Why are these defences here like this? I showed Kyoko books like this. But there is no way Kyoko did this it's not like him." Replied Nagi looking around again.

"Well if it's not Kyoko then who is it?" Asked Naga now getting a little worried.

"I don't know to be honest. It seems to me that someone is trying to stop us from reaching him." Replied Nagi as she turned to face Naga still wondering why the door hasn't appeared yet.

"No I think it's more like a test. Those guys were tough but compared to us they were nothing. Some one is testing us." Replied Naga looking around to see who it is.

"You are correct this is a test." Replied the voice that had being talking to them before.

Naga and Nagi both look up and they look franticly around them trying to pin point the voices origin but they are having little luck.

"And just exactly what are you testing?" Yelled out Nagi as loud as she could.

"It's a test of loyalty." Replied the thunderous voice.

"Loyalty to whom?" Asked Naga looking around.

"You know whom you're loyal to the most or you wouldn't be here." Replied the voice.

"Yes we are loyal to Kyoko and the rest of our friends." Replied Nagi with a sense of pride in her voice.

"Then please continue on the gate will now open." The voice disappears and Nagi and Naga turn around to see another big golden door in front of them. It opens its doors and the voice returns.

"Please proceed." Naga and Nagi turn to face each other and they both nod and they run forward quickly getting into the next room. They do a front roll in to the room with their weapons quickly raised. They look up to find a Black Dragon with Kyoko in its arms. This is the point were the mysterious voice will judge their loyalty.

"What in the hell!" Yelled Nagi as dragon smashed its tail off the ground leaving cracks in the floor.

"Alright you put Kyoko DOWN!" Naga growls as the dragon turns to face them its pitch black wing spread themselves open and Naga and Nagi hear a voice in side their heads.

"If you want him come and claim him." The Dragon roared and it threw Kyoko in to a corner.

Naga, Nagi and Naga both look up at the dragon and it looks down upon them they now know that this will be a tough fight.

Well that's the end of the chapter. I would like to thank my friend Benji Himura a fellow author for letting me use his character Benji. Well hope to see ya all again R&R would be great thanks!


	7. kyoko it's time to awake

Sakura Wars: Steel Soldiers from the West meet the Flowers of the East

Chapter 7: Kyoko its time to wake

Well Kyoko has fallen into a coma, the others are really hurting over it but Naga and Nagi have entered his mind in an attempt to wake him up but they have found out that when they entered his mind that not all is what it seems. To them it's as if their loyalty to him is being tested and this is the biggest test yet.

Naga and Nagi both try to size up their opponent, thought hey both know that he is big and mean. They both look at Kyoko in the corner out cold as the dragon charges towards them its footsteps shake the ground as it stomps over to Naga and Nagi. It quickly turns and swings its tail into Naga's stomach; sending her into the air and smashing her back of the big stone walls.

"Naga!" Nagi jumps into the air to avoid another dragon tail strike. But the dragon takes to the air after her.

"You are not getting me that easy." Nagi looks over to the wall where a big chunk of the stone has come loose she smiles at the dragon and she lifts her hand and points it in the direction of the dragon. "Eat this!" Nagi pulls her arm forward and the large chunk of stone shakes itself loose and it hurtles towards the dragon striking it in the head.

"ROOOOOARRRR!" The dragon bellows in pain as the stone junk strikes it hard causing it to crash in to the floor which kicks up a lot of dust also leaving a lot of the stone slabs smashed and in pieces.

"Did you like that?" Nagi attacks again using her powers to fly she flies towards the dragon with her gleaming axe still in her hand. She tales a swing at it only to be grabbed and thrown towards the ground. "AHHHHHHH!" Nagi bounces off the ground and smashes into a pillar. She shakes her head and as she opens her eyes again she just watched Naga blast the dragon with a dark energy blast. Nagi gets to her feet and teleports behind the dragon sticking her axe into its back. Naga and Nagi then begin to hear the dragon's voice in side their heads again.

"I will not forgive that attack!" The dragon then swings its head around and it shoots out a stream of fire aimed directly at Nagi.

"It burns." Nagi screams in pain and Naga rushes to help.

"Hold on! Get a load of this." Naga flies into the back of the dragon's head with her knee she then starts to swipe at the same spot with her sword it is scratching the dragon's hide but it is not cutting through it. The dragon stops attacking Nagi and switches its attention to Naga. Nagi flies back a bit to cool off as she watches Naga blast it in the face again with her powers before striking it's snout with her sword this time she actually cut through its hide and it roars in pain. "Aww you poor thing…NOT!" Naga does a little turn striking the dragon in the eye with the heel of her foot the dragon stumbles backwards and Nagi quickly gets to her feet.

"Thanks Naga I needed a cooling off period." Nagi flies at the dragon and strikes it in the back of the neck; she then teleports and blasts it in the stomach with her own energy blast. The dragon roars in pain and the dragon begins to lift off the ground from Nagi's blasts the dragon then falls on to its back and Naga jumps in to the air but get struck by the dragon's tail sending her into the wall. The dragon then flaps its wings with a lot of force which kicks up a lot of dust. Nagi covers her face and the dragon lands in front of Kyoko picking Kyoko up in his arms Naga and Nagi then yet again begin to here voices in their heads.

"I can break the boy's neck without even trying; come any closer to me and I will kill him." The dragon clamps his hands around Kyoko's throat and Nagi and Naga stop their advance.

"You do know once you break his neck we will kill you 1000 times over for what you have done." Snarled Nagi.

"Yes I see that you will slay me as soon as his body hits the floor that is way I plan this." The dragon throws Kyoko towards Naga and Nagi who rush out to get him. The Dragon opens his mouth and fires a stream out of fire so hot it can metal steel.

"Hey watch out get Kyoko out of the way!" Nagi hits Nagi as she swings round. They both grab Kyoko and throw him away from the stream of fire as it strikes them just at that moment Benji had sensed the purity in their hearts that Blackheart could not destroy.

"We are both sorry Kyoko please forgive us we can't be here for you anymore more…AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The fire hits both Naga and Nagi almost burning them to a crisp. But when they open their eyes the fire has gone the dragon and Kyoko have also gone. But a man with long black hair now stands where the dragon once stood. Naga is the first one to speak.

"Identify yourself or so help me you will be a dead man." Naga takes a combat stance to attack again.

"You may lower your weapons girls do you remember now?" Benji begins to speak and the mysterious voice can be heard booming all around them.

"So it was you who was talking to us using that voice but why? Answer me!" Snaps Naga getting very impatient.

"It was a test to test your loyalty towards Kyoko." Replied Benji quickly and calmly.

"I see is that so. Well did we pass?" Asked Nagi calmly and collectively quickly cutting Naga off before she can reply.

"Yes once the dragon used his breath attack both your hearts decided to die for your friend you are truly his friends but alas I can allow you to awaken him yet." Benji looks down at his feet knowing that they will not be happy. And he was right shortly after Naga grabs Benji by his jacket lifting him in to the air with one arm.

"And why in they hell can he not be awakened yet!" Snapped Naga as she began to shake Benji trying to ruffle him up.

"Because he is not ready yet. If he wakes up now he won't be strong enough to fight Blackheart and win." Replied Benji calmly not being bothered by Naga's attempt to shake him up.

"How can you expect us to believe that? Firstly you are the one who put up this charade in the first place. And secondly you got Kyoko involved that Dragon could have killed him!" Replied Nagi almost yelling at Benji.

"It could not have killed him as it was not the real Kyoko. He was just an illusion also used to test you this is Kyoko's mind so if he was killed here then he would never wake up." Replied Benji with Naga still holding him high in the air.

"Why I should snap your neck in two how dare you do this to me and Nagi I swear?" Naga begins to go red in the face and she throws Benji into a corner.

"I am sorry but I will let you talk to Kyoko now if you wish?" Added Benji as he stood up straight and dusted of his leather jacket.

"What can you do that?" Replied Naga very surprised.

"Yes that I can… Alright Kyoko as you wish." Benji closes his eyes and another big door appears it opens by itself and Kyoko walks through very much to the delight of his friends.

"Kyoko your ok!" Both Nagi and Naga run forward and give him a hug.

"Yeah I am recovering well thanks to your regular trips I thank you both for that but if you don't go soon Blackheart will begin to suspect that you don't want to be his slaves anymore." Kyoko smiles as they let go of him.

"But we need you to wake up Kanna and your real life sisters need you to wake up." Pleaded Nagi knowing exactly how everyone is taking this situation.

"I know they do but I am not ready to wake up. I need to train in the dark areas of my mind to gather the spirit energy I will need to beat Blackheart who still has a hold on you and which it will free you from his grasp." Smiled Kyoko.

"Yeah we know you will do that but we don't want you getting hurt over it." Replied Naga also now pleading.

"Yeah I know but it must be done don't worry about me I just can't wake up yet. Just watch over me while I continue to prepare myself from when the battle with Blackheart." Kyoko smiles and Naga and Nagi sigh before looking back up at him.

"Alright that we can do but what about the others?" Asked Naga. "You can't leave your real life sisters in the dark now can you? And Kanna as well she will be devastated." Replied Naga again.

"I know but it will be about one more week before I am ready I will try to speed things up trust me but you must get going I will see you all in about a week so until then this is good bye." Kyoko and Benji suddenly disappear and Nagi and Naga find themselves back in the hospital again at Kyoko's bedside. They both smile and quickly disappear again.

Well back in the theatre everyone has lightened up and the routine is slowly going back to the way it was. The try not to think about Kyoko's condition so they act as normal as they can.

Iris is in her room sleeping it has been a long day and well she is tired. She is lying down in her bed. She almost falls asleep when she feels a large stabbing pain in her little chest. Iris closes her eyes and opens them again to find she is no longer in her bedroom but some where else. She holds onto Jean-Paul tightly as she pokes her head around a corner and she sees four figures in the distance. She can hear them talking about something but she isn't exactly sure what.

"Jean-Paul I am scared." Iris looks at Jean-Paul again knowing her teddy bear can't answer her. Iris decides that she will try to get closer to the four characters to try and find out what they are saying. She hides behind what appears to be stone column and listens in on their conversation.

"Yes it will be about a week before I will wake up so please hang on until then." Smiled Kyoko as the shadow like shroud left him once Iris recognised his voice.

"Big brother?" Iris peeps out from behind another column when she suddenly finds herself back in her own bed again looking around her room. "Ok that was scary Jean-Paul. I better go tell Maria or one of the others." Iris grabs Jean-Paul and runs in Sakura's room and jumps on the bed waking Sakura up.

"Sakura! Sakura!" Yelps Iris as Sakura wakes up and she rubs her eyes.

"Iris it's late what is the matter? Are you ok?" Asked Sakura as Iris jumped up and down.

"It is about Kyoko big sister! I had weird dream or may be it was a vision I don't know but he told three shadowy figures that he would wake up from his coma in about one week." Added Iris not sure what else to say.

"Are you sure it's not just a dream or anything. I know him being in hospital is hard and all but he will be fine." Smiled Sakura patting Iris on the head.

"I'm not kidding Sakura Iris not a liar. Iris knows Kyoko is going to wake up in a week." Iris runs back to her room and slams the door closed. Sakura sighs and gets up out of her bed and she walks towards Iris's room she is about to knock on the door when hears Iris talking and crying at the same time.

"Sakura believes I am wrong that big brother will wake up in a week. Why doesn't she believe me?" Iris continues to cry but Sakura doesn't enter her room. She just sighs and goes back to bed. Iris stops her crying and falls back asleep. But unlike Iris Sakura can not seem to sleep. Sakura decides to outside and get some fresh air but when she arrives outside Kanna is laying the in grass looking at the stars.

"Kanna what are you doing up so late?" Asked Sakura surprised to see her.

"I could say the same thing." Replied Kanna looking straight up at Sakura as leans over her.

"Well it's just that I can't sleep. How about you?" Asked Sakura as she sat down beside her.

"The same reason." Replied Kanna. "But to be completely honest I haven't slept since Kyoko went in to hospital.

"Really? I guess it is no surprise I should have guessed that." Giggled Sakura trying to be relaxed and not open her mouth about what Iris said as she isn't sure whether to believe it herself.

"Don't worry Sakura I just hope he recovers soon, As everyone needs him, and further more I need him, even cactus woman is showing her concern it is not something I am used to." Smiled Kanna looking into the air.

"Yeah we all feel deeply about it. But I noticed that you where doing a new martial arts routine what is it supposed to do?" Asked Sakura as Kanna sat up.

"It's so that I can learn a new combat move Kyoko showed me how to do the routine, but I haven't perfected it yet." Sighed Kanna.

"Oh I see well don't worry too much. You will get the technique right that I am sure of it." Smiled Sakura being her usual cheery self.

"Yeah I told Kyoko in one of my visits that I would have learned it by the time he wakes up. And speaking off which Sumire is going in to visit him in the morning. She is taking Iris with her." Added Kanna.

"Yeah Iris hasn't been able to see him yet so Sumire said she would take her in the morning." Replied Sakura.

"I am glad Iris wanted to go but I couldn't take her. Just in case I broke down in front of her." Giggles Kanna almost shocked at herself to admit that.

"Oh is that right?" Sakura looks surprised and then she herself joins in with the giggling.

"Well Sakura I think I could get a good nights sleep now. So I will see you in the morning." Kanna rests a hand on her shoulder and then she walks off back inside.

"Night Kanna!" Sakura waves as Kanna goes back inside again. She then lies down on the grass and looks up at the stars. "Such a beautiful night and the sky is so clear." Sakura smiles as she continues to watch the stars.

The next morning Kanna goes out side to practice her technique when she spots Sakura sleeping in the grass.

"Sakura don't tell me you fell asleep here last night did you?" Asked Kanna as Sakura had just kinda woken up.

"Yeah I think I dozed off and now its morning again." Laughed Sakura as she stood up.

Kanna begins to laugh. "So I can see but I have a little favour to ask of you." Smiled Kanna.

"And what is that?" Asked Sakura looking slightly puzzled.

"Well you spare with me this morning?" Asked Kanna as she raised her fists and takes her combat stance.

"Yeah ok Kanna I will spare with you." Sakura bows and picks up Arataka. "Alright Kanna I am ready." Smiles Sakura. Her hand held tightly around Arataka's handle.

"Alright Sakura here I come!" Kanna charges towards Sakura and Sakura charges towards Kanna with Arataka drawn they both jump into the air with Kanna's foot striking off Arataka they both turn around and charge again Kanna's fist hitting off Sakura's cheek and Sakura's Arataka sword handle hitting Kanna in the stomach.

"I never knew you had that strong a punch." Smiled Sakura as she stroked her cheek.

"Yeah and your swordsmanship is very good." Smiled Kanna as she ran forward throwing punches and kicks. Sakura continues to dodge them before attacking Kanna with Arataka. Sakura continues to slash at Kanna and Kanna shows how skillful she is by dodging Sakura's attacks.

"Your attacks almost got Sakura your speed is very impressive." Commented Kanna as she looked over towards Sakura with a smile on her face.

"As is your speed Kanna." Sakura runs forward while Kanna charges towards Sakura. They both get each other and the both skid backwards and they are about to charge when Maria comes out side.

"I wondered where you two had gone too. Breakfast is ready." Smiled Maria as Sakura lowered Arataka and Kanna lowered her fists.

"Yeah breakfast!" Kanna begins to walk towards Maria with Sakura following behind her.

"Yeah after that work out I need something to eat." Giggled Sakura as she rubs her stomach.

"Alright then let's get going so you can eat Sakura." Smiled Maria as she led the way taking them down the corridor and into the eating area. The three girls enter the room to find that everyone is present except Sumire and Iris.

"I take it that Sumire and Iris have already gone to see Kyoko?" Asked Kanna as she sat down at the table.

"Yeah they left this morning early as Iris did not want to wait." Smiled Kohran looking over at Kanna.

"Yes well let's hope Iris doesn't give Sumire too much trouble." Giggled Sakura as she tucked into her breakfast.

"I doubt she will." Added Reni as she ate her breakfast.

"Yeah it will be cool don't worry." Added Kanna as she continued to eat away at her breakfast.

Meanwhile Sumire and Iris have just arrived at the hospital. They are currently walking down the corridor that leads to Kyoko's room. They watch as a nurse leaves the room and Sumire asks her if it is ok for them to go in and visit him.

"Yes it is ok you can go on in." The nurse opens the door and smiles letting Iris and Sumire through. They go in to the room and they both sit down at his bed side.

"Hey Kyoko its Sumire." Sumire takes his hand when she sits down. I have some one else who wanted to say hello." Sumire nods and Iris jumps up on to the bed.

"Hey big brother it's me. I was just wondering when you will be waking up. It's just me and Jean-Paul miss your bed time stories and we both miss you." Iris sniffles and a little tear drips down the side of her pretty little face. Sumire wipes the tear away.

"Hey Iris do you want to go and get something to drink?" Asked Sumire as she turned to face Iris. Iris nods and Sumire hands her some money leaving her to go herself Iris knows the way and she is very smart so Sumire isn't worried too much.

"Iris has just gone to get a drink. I am sorry but…I can't keep myself from breaking down knowing that you are like this, and I can't seem to change how I feel about you. Sumire leans over and kisses him on the lips. "Hey don't be telling Kanna about this it will be our little secret ok. I just hope you can hear me and I hope you know that I am willing to die for you." Sumire turns around to find that Iris has returned with a drink for her and Sumire.

"Here you go sister Sumire." Smiled Iris as she handed her a drink.

"Thank you Iris. Are you feeling better now?" Asked Sumire looking at her with a smile on her face.

"Yeah I just want big brother wake up soon." Replied Iris as she rubbed Kyoko's hand.

"I am sure he will Iris." Smiled Sumire as she sat back in her chair. Looking at the ceiling of the hospital. Though the doubt is forever present in the back of her head.

"I hope so." Replied Iris looking at Kyoko in the hospital bed. "Though big brother looks cute when he is sleeping." Iris giggles a bit and Sumire joins in laughing just a little.

"Well Iris lets get going ok I am sure we should leave Kyoko to rest." Sumire gets up and Iris follows her.

"Ok but first." Iris walks over to the bed and whispers in his ear. "I will see you on Friday when you wake up." Iris gives him a kiss on the cheek and walks out in to the corridor. Sumire then stops beside Kyoko's bed and turns to look at him and smiles.

"Remember what I said. I will see you again when you wake up." Sumire leans down and kisses Kyoko on the forehead she then leaves the room and closes the door behind them and then begins to walk to the main entrance with Iris but back in Kyoko's room the kiss has seemed to have triggered something as just as Sumire left Kyoko's hand had twitched and had stopped moving again.

Well back in the theatre Benji has come to visit Maria and they are both sitting in the library.

"So Maria how are you keeping?" Asked Benji as he sat there in his chair.

"I am doing as well to be expected I suppose." Smiled Maria pushing her hair back.

"And the others how are they doing?" Smiled Benji as he looked back at Maria.

"They are ok Sumire and Iris went to see Kyoko this morning. They should be returning soon." Replied Maria taking a book from the shelf.

"That's good to hear. But do you want to come out with me for a walk?" Asked Benji as he continued to look at Maria. Maria goes red and nods quickly.

"I see you still get nervous about things like that. Ok well come on let's go." Benji smiles as he gets out of the chair and pushing it in. Maria also gets up out of her chair and pushes it in. They both stroll to the main hall and Maria informs Kasumi about where she is going.

"Alright Maria thank you for letting me know have a good time he is a cute guy." Kasumi starts to giggle and Maria goes red in the face.

"Thank you I will see you all later." Maria turns around and walks back over to Benji who is standing at the end of the hall. "Are you ready to go?" Asked Maria as she turned to face him.

"Yeah that I am." Smiled Benji as they went out through the main doors of the theatre and in to the street they take a left turn and continue on down the street holding each others hand.

Meanwhile Sumire and Iris had just arrived back from the hospital. Iris has gone off to find Reni and play and Sumire is with Kanna in the dojo.

"Oh it's you cactus woman. How did the trip to the hospital go?" Asked Kanna as she stopped her training and sat down on the nearby bench resting her head against the wall.

"It went ok muscle brain. Iris enjoyed the visit so seeing Kyoko in a bed like that can really do a number on some one of her age, so I made it brief but I will make the visit longer next time I take her with me." Replied Sumire looking back at Kanna again.

"Alright glad to hear it Sumire. Though I am surprised she coped as well as she did. Seeing Kyoko like that in his hospital bed. Iris is even stronger than me." Kanna shuffles her feet a bit and Sumire replies.

"She is still a young girl Kanna she may understand slightly about what is going on but she doesn't understand completely that is way she is taking it better than you."

"Yeah your right well I am off now I'll see you later Sumire." Kanna gets up and exits the dojo and Sumire rests her head against the wall.

Mean while Benji and Maria are in the park sitting on a bench.

"So Maria are you enjoying yourself?" Asked Benji as he gave Maria a drink.

"Yes thank you." Maria smiles and takes the drink from him.

"Don't mention it I am glad we could finally get out on our own." Smiled Benji taking her hand.

"So am I. It is good to get out and about and have some time to myself every now and again." Smiled Maria holding Benji's hand tightly.

"Alright so now where would you want to go?" Asked Benji as he looked towards the sky.

"I don't mind at all." Replied Maria as she glanced across the park watching some kids playing not to far from were they are seated.

"Ok how about we go out to dinner now? It is my treat." Smiled Benji getting out of his seat.

"That sounds nice ok." Smiled Maria as she got out of her seat.

"Alright then let's go." Smiled Benji taking her arm and leading her out of the park.

"So where are we going to then?" Smiled Maria as Benji led her down the street.

"I had a meal at this lovely little restaurant nearby a few days ago. So I thought that next time you might like to come along." Smiled Benji kissing her on the cheek.

"Don't be silly Benji all you needed to do is ask me." Giggled Maria as they turned a corner; now on the same street that the restaurant is located.

As they walked to the restaurant they both walked in silence just enjoying each other company and enjoying the local scenery, as they neared the restaurant Maria gave a gasp of surprise as she saw the writing over the main entrance.

"I had no idea there was a Russian restaurant here Benji how did you find it?" Asks Maria as she turns to look at Benji.

"I found it totally by accident I was just wandering around exploring the city when I smelled a very familiar smell that brought back fond memories, I was in a daze when I walked in and ordered a very special dish for me and you while it wasn't the same as the one in your home town it was very well done all things considered." Answered Benji as he gently turned Maria around and led her into the restaurant and led her to a table near the back well out of the way. The area was dimly light by candles and surround by small wall units to give the feeling of privacy and there was a faint aroma of roses surrounding the table that all combined to give a very romantic feel to the air that sent Maria's heart pounding.

"This is romantic. It is very quiet and peaceful." Replies Maria as she sits down and pulls her chair in.

"Yeah I know, but you're a very private person and I love to treat you so here we are." Smiled Benji as he sat down pulling his chair in.

Else where though Nagi and Naga have gone back to the demon realm in which they where spawned again. They approached the throne where Blackheart is seated, he has finally healed himself and is now beginning to gather his forces ready for an all out attack on the human world.

"Ah Naga and Nagi you have returned to me." Smiled Blackheart as Naga and Nagi get down on one knee.

"Yes we your humble servants have returned to your side master." Replied Naga and Nagi both calmly and quickly.

"That is good to know, as you can see the demon army I have assembled is looking very good indeed soon the final battle will be at hand soon and then your former friend Ryo will fall and after that I will kill the one called Kyoko as he sleeps."

Nagi and Naga smile and Blackheart bursts into laughter as his demonic army continues to grow.

Mean while back in the mortal plane of existence four days have passed and Iris has trailed Kanna off to hospital in hopes that what Iris dreamt was not just a dream.

"Hey there big guy. Well I am here to visit you again. Well you couldn't keep me away even if ya tried." Smiled Kanna as he clenched her fist and gently nudged it off Kyoko's cheek. "I also brought some one with me this time."

"Hey big brother it is me Iris here to say hello again." Iris giggles and sits patiently waiting on Kyoko to open his eyes.

"Yeah I am waiting on you big guy. So I will sit right here until you wake up." Kanna sits down and crosses her legs watching Kyoko like a hawk, waiting for even the slightest sign of movement. Iris has decided to sit in a near by chair and stares out of the window.

Though back at the Theatre General Yoneda has called everyone else in to his office to introduce someone to the team.

"I am glad I could call you all here as one of Ryo's and Kyoko's team mates has arrived here to visit him." General Yoneda nods and young woman stands up lowering the hood of her coat. The young woman smiles her deep brown eyes look so innocent and cheerful. Her long chestnut brown hair flows through the air so elegantly as Sakura looks on in shock obviously knowing who she is.

"My name is Haruna Tanaka it is a pleasure to meet you." Haruna steps forward and bows and Sakura smiles. General Yoneda nods and Sumire steps forward.

"Hello I am Sumire Kanzaki it is a pleasure to meet you." Sumire shakes her hand and steps back. Haruna nods when Kohran steps up.

"Hello my name is Ri Kohran I am sure we will become good friends." Kohran steps forward and shakes her hand. Haruna smiles as Reni steps up.

"Hello there my name is Reni Milchstrasse it is an honour and pleasure to meet you." Reni steps back again. Then Orihime steps up and shakes her hand.

"Hello my name is Orihime Soletta a pleasure to meet you." Orihime steps back and then Maria steps up.

"Hello my name is Maria Tachibana. I am second in command of this unit." Maria steps forward in a cool calm manner and shakes Haruna's hand before joining the others. Then last but not least Ohgami steps up.

"Hello my name is Ohgami Ichiro and I am the field commander for this unit." Ohgami walks up to Haruna and shakes her hand. Ohgami steps back and General Yoneda steps forward.

"Well you already know Ryo Hacki and Kyoko Katsuhito and you have already met Kaede and Ayame as well as our support staff. Two members are currently at the hospital visiting Kyoko they will be back later. So please make yourself at home Sakura and Ryo please take our guest to her room will you please."

"Sir." Ryo steps forward and lifts her bags while Sakura opens the door for them. The other go back to what they where doing as Sakura and Ryo bring Haruna into the hallway and begin to make their way to her room.

"I am so glad to see you again Haruna." Smiled Sakura as she gave Haruna a hug.

"Yes it has been along time Sakura I am so happy to see you again." Haruna returns the hug as Ryo continues to walk with her bags.

"Ah I didn't know you two knew each other." Smiled Ryo as he walked beside them.

"Yes we do we grew up together back in Sendai." Smiled Haruna.

"Yes but you didn't want to marry so you ran away when you where 15 years old. Only to return to find out he has married someone else." Sakura looks at Haruna with one of those looks on her face.

"I know but let's drop that ok. So Ryo how have you been I haven't seen you in ages either." Smiled Haruna as Ryo looks at her.

"I have been ok except with Kyoko being in hospital in a coma and all. The Theatre has done me the world of good as have the lovely people I have met." Smiled Ryo.

"So how long have been here then?" Asked Haruna.

"Let's see you finished your body guard job in France and came to England with us for a year. You left to move back here in January we arrived a few months after that. So we have been here about four months now." Smiled Ryo as the edged closer to Haruna's room.

"I am glad to see you are doing ok. But I don't mean to ask so many questions but who are the two members that I haven't met yet?" Asked Haruna as politely as she could.

"Their names are Kanna Kirishima and Iris Chateaubriand." Replied Ryo as they stopped out of the front of Haruna's room.

"Oh ok are they Kyoko's close friends or something?" Asked Haruna again trying her best not to annoy Ryo or Sakura with questions considering she has only just got in to Tokyo.

"Well Kanna is Kyoko's girlfriend and Iris sees Kyoko as a big brother. Or should I say a really big brother." Replied Ryo kind of laughing at the comment he made.

"What! Kyoko has got a girlfriend!" Haruna looks at Ryo suddenly nearly fainting in the process.

"Yep that he does." Giggled Sakura interrupting. "Why are you so surprised?" Asked Sakura looking at Haruna with a smile.

"Because Kyoko used to run away from everyone back in England I don't get it." Replied Haruna.

"Well Kyoko has changed a lot since you last saw him. I think being here did him the world of good." Replied Ryo as he opened the door to Haruna's bedroom. "This is your room. I suggest you get some rest I am sure your trip was a long one.

"I think I will get some rest the trip was long I will see you and Sakura later ok." Haruna smiles and Ryo nods closing the door on the way out.

"So you know Haruna to then Ryo?" Asked Sakura as they began to travel back down the corridor again.

"Yeah she is happy cheerful woman but her skill using fire arms and knives are nothing short of a master." Replied Ryo as they both continued down the corridor.

"I see she has come really far since I last saw her." Replied Sakura as they began to make their way down the stairs.

"Just like you if I recall; judging from what I was told you used to be quite clumsy back when you first joined up." Laughed Ryo as they reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Yeah that's true I caused a lot of damage when I first arrived here." Giggles Sakura as she remembers some of the things she had done back then.

"Well I think we better go and rejoin the others and that we should let Haruna sleep." Smiled Ryo as he began to walk off.

"Yeah Haruna needs her rest and wait for me!" Sakura runs after Ryo to catch up with him.

While back in the hospital Iris is watching Kyoko while Kanna goes off to get something to eat.

"Big brother Kyoko you can wake up now." Iris walks over to the bed and pats him on the side of the face. Iris is about to walk back to her seat when she feels some one grabbing her wrist.

"Well if it makes Iris happy and not upset Kyoko will wake up." Kyoko smiles as his eyes open slowly.

"BIG BROTHER!" Iris gives him a gentle hug. "YOU WOKE UP!"

"Yeah I did. I am glad you are so happy to see me." Smiled Kyoko as Iris hugged him again.

"Yeah of course I am happy! Kanna brought me here she is off getting something to eat. I should go get her." Iris is about to run out the door when Kyoko stops her.

"Its ok Iris let Kanna finish first she will come back once she's done. So how are you? Are you ok after the little trip inside my head." Kyoko pats her on the head and Iris looks up at him in shock.

"I am sorry big brother I didn't know that is where I was." Iris hides behind Jean-Paul and Kyoko looks at her.

"It's ok Iris don't worry about it. I sensed your presence and it was just a shock to me that's all." Smiled Kyoko as he lay back down in his bed again.

Meanwhile Kanna is walking back to Kyoko's room when she hears voices in his room. Kanna opens the door and she sees Kyoko lying in his bed his eyes open and that once warm smile is back on his face again.

"KYOKO IS IT REALLY YOU!" Kanna rushes over by his bedside grabbing him and giving him a hug the tears flowing down her cheeks.

"Yeah it is me alright. I missed you." Kyoko kisses her on the cheek and hugs her tightly tears now beginning to slide down over his own cheeks.

"I missed you too I couldn't begin to explain how much I missed you." Kanna breaks the hug and wipes her tears away.

"I know you would off and I am glad I woke up I didn't mean to make you all suffer and worry." Kyoko smiles again as Kanna nods over to Iris who the runs out of the room with a smile on her little face. "Where is Iris gone to?" Asked Kyoko as he watched Iris leaving the room.

"She is away to phone the others to let them know you are awake." Replied Kanna still sniffling.

"Don't worry Kanna I am not going to leave you again." Kanna sits on Kyoko's bed and Kyoko takes her hand and kisses it.

"I hope so." Replied Kanna giving Kyoko a hug again.

Meanwhile Iris has just dialled the number of the Imperial Theatre.

"Hello this is Kasumi from the Imperial Theatre. How may I help you?" Answered Kasumi very politely over the phone.

"Hello Kasumi it is Iris can you get everyone to come to the hospital right away?" Asked Iris trying to contain her excitement.

"Is Kyoko ok Iris has he woken up?" Asked Kasumi franticly holding on to the phone very tightly.

"Yep big brother Kyoko has woken up. So go get everyone together and bring them here quickly." Replied Iris over the phone.

"Ok Iris I wild do it right away. Bye Bye." Kasumi hangs up the phone and quickly turns round to Tsubaki and Yuri. "That was Iris on the phone I have some great news; Kyoko has woken up. We have to get everyone together and get to the hospital right away." Added Kasumi as Yuri and Tsubaki nodded in agreement.

"Ok let's split up and get everyone together." Replied Yuri.

"Ok let's go." Tsubaki, Kasumi and Yuri all turn in different directions and run off as they look for the others. Kasumi runs directly to General Yoneda's office. Kasumi pushes the door open and runs in to find Kaede, Ayame and Yoneda sitting around Yoneda's desk.

"General Yoneda!" Screams Kasumi as Yoneda and the others in the room turn around to look at her.

"Kasumi what's the matter are you ok?" Asked Ayame as she got out of her chair and began to walk towards Kasumi.

"I am fine but I have just got news from the hospital." Tears begin to drip down Kasumi's face as she looks up with a smile on her face. "Kyoko has woken and Iris wants all of us to go to hospital right away." Smiled Kasumi as Kaede and Ayame look at each other and smile.

"He woke up! Kyoko woke up!" Kaede and Ayame smile with delight and General Yoneda nods.

"I knew he would never let me down. Nothing would keep him down. Let's go and wait on the others and we can go to the hospital." Smiled Yoneda as he rose out of his seat and began to make his way to the door.

Meanwhile in another part of the Theatre. Tsubaki has found Sumire and Sakura in the dojo training.

"Sakura! Sumire!" Tsubaki flies into the dojo almost out of breath.

"What's wrong Tsubaki?" Asked Sakura as she turned to face her with Sumire following shortly behind her.

"We just got a phone call from the hospital." Replied Tsubaki struggling to take breath.

"What happened is Kyoko ok?" Asked Sumire as she grabbed Tsubaki and started to shake her.

"Yeah… Kyoko has woken up!" Sumire stops shaking Tsubaki and she turns to Sakura her eyes just about as open as they can. Sakura turns and looks at Sumire with a cheery look upon her face.

"See I told you Kyoko would be fine." Smiled Sakura.

"Of course he's fine he wouldn't dare die without my permission." Answered Sumire.

Sakura just shrugged and turned to Tsubaki who had a strained smile on her face and said gently

"Thank you Tsubaki, we'll be outside shortly could you please arrange some transportation for us."

"Transport has already been arranged you just have to gather in the main hall Sakura, Miss Sumire." Answered Tsubaki as she bowed and then headed out of the room to find the others.

Upstairs Kasumi is coming out of the Generals office when she sees Ohgami looking in a door further down the hall and calls out

"Mr Ohgami, Mr Ohgami I have great news."

Ohgami hears someone calling to him and looks around to see Kasumi running down the hall towards him with a smile on her face and tears glistening on her eyes.

As Kasumi neared him she called out happily saying.

"Mr Ohgami there is good news from the hospital Kyoko has woken up."

Ohgami brightens noticeably and says. "That's great news, I'll go look for Ryo and you can find Haruna in her room relaxing."

They both split up with Kasumi heading for Haruna's room and Ohgami heading off to look for Ryo.

After looking around for a few moments Ohgami finds Ryo sitting up on the roof staring into thin air while sharpening his swords.

After a few attempts to get his attention Ohgami clambers out the window and climbs up to him and calls to him

"Hey Ryo can you hear me?" Asked Ohgami.

"Yes Ohgami I can hear you, is there something you need me for?" Answered Ryo lifelessly while continuing to stare and sharpen his swords.

"No not really its just that's there news from the hospital Kyoko is awake." Answers Ohgami with a grin.

"Oh he's awake ….. Wait he's AWAKE?" Shouts Ryo as his heads snaps round to Ohgami with a hell of a lot of life this time but unluckily for Ryo his sudden movement caused him to lose his footing and to go tumbling towards the edge of the roof.

As Ryo nears the edge he thinks to himself

"Oh crap this is going to hurt." But as he is about to go of the edge he feels something grab a hold of the back of his top leaving him with his legs dangling over the edge, after a few minutes he looked up to see Ohgami holding into his top with one hand and another holding onto something else he couldn't make out what. "Wow thanks for the save Ohgami, I would have been joining Kyoko in the hospital if you hadn't caught me." Thanks Ryo as he pulls himself back up onto the roof with Ohgami's help.

"Don't worry about it Ryo, now lets get down from here and join the others or they might decided to leave without us." Replies Ohgami as he motions to the window.

"I hear you, just let me get my swords and leave them back in my room and I'll meet you down." Answers Ryo as he goes to pick up his swords and Ohgami enters the building to go join the others.

Elsewhere Kasumi is knocking on the door to Haruna's room saying

"Excuse me Miss Haruna are you in there?"

"Eh what oh yes I am awake Kasumi is there something happening?" Replies Haruna groggily as she wakes from her nap.

"No nothing is happening Miss Haruna, but there has been a call from the hospital about Kyoko he's awake we're all gathering in the main hall to go see him." Answered Kasumi.

"Ok I'll be down shortly thank you for telling me." Answers Haruna as she starts getting ready to leave.

"I'll see you down stairs Miss Haruna." Replied Kasumi as she turns to leave and heads down stairs.

Else where Yuri has found Reni and Orihime in the music room practicing their music skills.

"Orihime and Reni I found you finally." Yuri rests her hands on her knees and breathes deeply and then looks up at Reni and Orihime.

"What's wrong Yuri tell us?" Replied Orihime as she got out of her piano seat and walked over to Yuri. Yuri looks up at Orihime with a tear in her eye.

"Kyoko has woken up. He has finally woken up." Replied Yuri as she watched Orihime and Reni's face light up with a large smile.

"That's great news Yuri so when can we go see him?" Asked Orihime getting excited.

"Well everyone will be waiting in the main hall so you should make your way there now I have to go and see if I need to find any one else." Replies Yuri as she turns to leave.

"Ok we will make our way to the hall now Yuri we will see you later." Orihime and Reni then leave the music room and make their way to the main hall while Yuri decides to go and check the hanger to see if she can find anyone.

Meanwhile down in the hangers we find Kohran and Maria talking about the Koubu.

"Kohran what is the current status of our Koubu. And how are Ryo and Kyoko's Koubu adjustments going." Asks Maria as she stares up at Kohran on top a Koubu that is sleeker and more humanoid looking then the other Koubu it carries a pair of swords with strange joints at the end of the handles and looks like the armour is removable, the Koubu colour scheme is sky blue with white stripes along the arm armour and a white ying and yang symbol on the forehead of the Koubu.

"The repairs on our Koubu are already finished and the adjustments to Ryo's unit are all done. I just need to finish Kyoko's unit and we'll be at top strength." Answered Kohran as she jumps onto another Koubu like the first except a little bulkier, it is armed with a pair of four pronged fighting claws and is painted a metallic silver colour with a pair of multicoloured dragons following around it chest area, up to the shoulders and down along the arms to finish on the hands with fiery breathes going over the fighting claws to make it look like the dragons are attacking.

"What is your opinion on Ryo's and Kyoko's units?" Asked Maria as she admired the two Koubu units.

"They both much more agile than our Koubu and better armoured Ryo's is more agile than Kyoko but is less durable and can't take a hit as well as Kyoko's unit again, and I love the detachable armour making the repairing job on them a lot quicker as long as they don't have to much internal damage. But apart from that; they are the same as our own units." Replies Kohran as she points out the different points.

"That's good to hear we'll …." Replies Maria but before she can say anything Yuri comes running in.

"Great I've found you Kyoko awake everyone's waiting up in the main hall to go see him." Shouts Yuri as soon as she sees them and before either girl can say anything in return Yuri runs back out leaving them both standing there staring at the place that Yuri used to occupy.

Both Maria and Kohran just look at each other then shrug their shoulders and leave the room to go join the others.

Mean while the main hall you can see everyone gathering with Ryo and Ohgami just coming down the stairs.

"Is everyone here yet?" Ask Ohgami as he and Ryo look round the people.

"No Kohran, Maria still have to arrive." Answers Sakura as she looks around for them.

"Ok then we'll have to wait for them." Answers Ohgami.

"You guys head out I'll wait here for the two of them and tell them you're outside waiting." Answer Ryo as he waves for them to move outside but before anyone can leave Maria and Kohran enter the hall from the hanger's direction.

"Glad to see you two could make it. Now if everyone will go outside we can get on our way." Smiles Ryo as he spotted them.

As everyone move out to the cars Ohgami shouts

"And make sure to listen to the doctors when they tell you something."

But no one seems to pay attention to him except Ryo and the commander; the others all seemed too eager to see Kyoko again.

General Yoneda looked at the girls and quickly motions for Ryo and Ohgami to join him and he whispered

"You two take the first car out and get there first I don't think that these girls in their eagerness are going to pay much attention to the doctors or Kyoko's health."

Both just nod and quickly head to the first car and head out along with Maria and Kohran and with Yuri driving.

"Come on General they have already left. Let's go." Added Sumire getting a bit restless.

"Now Sumire don't be impatient. We will get to see him just relax." Commented Orihime as she climbed into the car.

"Yes Sumire now get into the car and we can get on our way." Smiled General Yoneda as Sumire keeps her mouth shut and climbs into the car.

After a few moments the second car follow shortly after by the third car pull out and back in the first car Ohgami and Ryo are talking.

"Hey Ohgami do you think the girls will actually listen to us when we get to the hospital." Whisper Ryo as he leans over so the others in the car can't hear him.

"I doubt it Ryo, I think the best we can do is stand in the way and hope they don't run us over." Whispers Ohgami back.

"Do you have a death wish or something Ohgami I doubt they'll even notice us when they fighting to get though the door." Laughs Ryo Quietly.

"I know what you mean." Replies Ohgami with a laugh of his own.

After a while where everyone just sits in their cars idle chatting away they arrive at the Hospital.

"Ok Ohgami we're here first let's get to Kyoko's room before any of the girls and barricade the door. Kyoko's continued good health depends on us." Laughed Ryo jokingly as he and Ohgami hurry into the building and to Kyoko's room.

After a while they arrive at his room they both quickly take up position next to the door and await the arrival of the girls.

Well about fifteen minutes later the girls arrive at the hospital and have already made their way to the door. Ryo and Ohgami gulp as they try to put down some ground rules.

"Ohgami show no fear for women can smell fear and will show no mercy to those that get in between them and their prey." Whispers Ryo as the girls near them.

"What are we and who's the prey?" Asked Ohgami slightly worried.

"We're the poor saps that are in their way and Kyoko is their prey." Answers Ryo while watching the girl's edge closer.

Both of them notice General Yoneda standing behind the girls and giving them a salute quickly followed by a goodbye wave.

Both Guys gulp as the girls stop in front of them and Sumire steps forwards saying

"Ohgami, Ryo out of the way we want to see Kyoko."

Ohgami steps forward and raises his hands speaking to the girls as Ryo moves in front of the door to back him up.

"Ok girls calm down please the doctor said that only two people can visit him at a time."

The girls just stare at the two of them for a moment then Maria speaks up saying in a very cold voice with a dangerous glint in her eye

"And what do you propose to do about it."

But before Ohgami can say anything Sumire speaks up again saying

"Naturally I'll be the first one to go in it only right after all."

Both Ayame and Kaede turn to her saying

"What do you mean you're going first we're his sisters so we should go first?"

While the Kaede, Ayame and Sumire are arguing and Maria is trying to stare Ohgami into submission Sakura and Reni both walk up to Ryo and give him a pleading look and say in sugar coated sweet voices and hands clasped in front of them

"Ryo could you please let us in am sure Kyoko will be happy to see us?"

Ryo franticly looks round for help from this double frontal assault on his main female weak point but there is no aid to be gained from Ohgami as he is backing away from Maria's intense glaze.

Near the back of the group Yoneda is laughing his head of while thinking

"The poor idiots are doomed."

Meanwhile in the room Kyoko, Kanna and Iris are all wondering what's going on outside as they can hear a lot of commotion, but they can't open the door cause something is holding it close from the other side.

"What is going on out there?" Wonders Kanna out loud as she scratches her head.

Iris just shrugs her shoulders and Jean-Paul's as well while Kyoko says

"I haven't any idea but I pity who ever are caught in the middle of it."

Both girls just nod their heads as the noise outside picks up in intenseness.

Back in the hall Sumire has decided enough is enough and has barged pass the other's and has just shoved Ryo into a wall saying

"I am going in first Ryo now get out of my way!" and reaches for the door handle.

In the room Kanna, Iris and Kyoko hear a thud as something is thrown into a wall and watch as the handle on the door starts to turn, they wait curious to see what's been happening in the hall.

That's it for this chapter I hope you enjoyed it - I would also like to thank Haruna for letting me include her in this fic as a character and I would like to thank Benji as well. Thank you my friends it's a pleasure to include you.


	8. The day the Imperial Theatre feels the c...

Sakura Wars: Soldiers of the West meet the Flowers of the East.

Chapter 8: The day the Imperial Theatre feel the cold.

Where we last left our heroes Ryo and Ohgami are trying to tell the girls that only two of them can enter into Kyoko's hospital room at a time. The problem is they are all too eager to see him and Sumire has just thrown poor Ryo out of the way into a wall and is about to open the door while Ohgami is getting the glare of death from Maria.

Sumire is pushing the handle down but when she pulls it to open the door it won't move she shouts out as she tries to open the door

"Why won't this door open?"

"It won't open because I locked it before you all showed up; I thought some of you might not listen to us." Answered Ryo as got back up from hitting the wall.

All eyes turn to Ryo and now sure that he has everyone's attention he says "Now that I have your attention, now will you all calm down, no one is entering that room until you all agree to take turns."

The girls all glumly look at him and say

"Ok Yes Ryo." well most of them agree anyway.

Sumire naturedly won't give up that easily. She moves over to Ryo grabs him by the throat and shoves him against the wall choking him while saying grimly

"Give me that key now Ryo or you will regret it."

Everyone watches as Ryo grabs a hold of Sumire hands and slowly pulls her hands of and pushes her gently back but before Sumire can try to grab him again Ryo pulls his hand back and slaps her saying

"SUMIRE GET A HOLD OF YOUSELF!"

Everyone just stands there in shock while Sumire moves a hand to her face while her mouth is opened in shock.

After a few seconds Sumire Face takes a look of fiery anger and before anyway can react she swings her leg back and kicks Ryo in the Groin area. Everyone winces as Ryo gives of a loud shriek of pain and tumble's to the ground writhing in agony while holding his groin.

In Kyoko's room Kyoko, Iris and Kanna are staring at the door watching as someone tries to open it but it won't move after a few moments whoever it is stops trying .

"Umm did either of you lock the door?" Asks Kyoko looking at the two girls.

"Nope I didn't I don't have a key for it." Answers Kanna.

"No big brother me and Jean Paul don't have a key either." Replies Iris.

Next thing they know they hear flesh hitting flesh followed by a deadly silence.

They looked at each other confused when they suddenly heard a loud shriek of pain follow by a thud as something fell to the ground.

"Now that sounded sore." Says Kanna with a wince as Iris and Kyoko nod.

"That's it I am going to find out what the bloody hell is happening out there?" says Kyoko as he starts sitting up to get out of bed as the silence is killing him.

But before he can move Kanna pushes him back down and says

"No Kyoko you have to stay in bed its doctor's orders."

But Kyoko continues to try and get up saying "I think I know my own body better then some know it all doctor."

After a few moments of struggling Iris joins in saying

"Big brother please listen to big sister, your not well enough yet to get out of bed."

The two girls contained to try and reason with Kyoko while outside Ohgami and Maria are trying to hold the enraged Sumire back from poor pain ridden Ryo.

Yoneda meanwhile who has been standing there watching the show in front of him has decided enough is enough and he shouts out.

"THAT'S ENOUGH SUMIRE GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF!" General Yoneda then walks over and stands in front of the door. "Ok I have decided Ayame and Kaede you may go in next. DO you all agree?" Yoneda looks at everyone with a serious and almost angry look upon his face and everyone agrees quickly even Sumire doesn't answer him back this time.

Meanwhile Kanna and Iris have managed to get Kyoko back into bed without making his condition worse.

"What is going on out there?" Asked Kyoko looking towards the door again.

"I don't know but from the sounds of things I think me and Iris should let the others come in and chat with you. But if it's ok I'll come back tomorrow and visit you." Smiled Kanna as she gave Kyoko a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Yeah it is fine with me. You know I wouldn't mind." Smiled Kyoko.

"Well it is settled then. Ok Iris say good bye we have got to let the others see Kyoko now." Smiles Kanna as she watches Iris nod and run back to Kyoko's bedside leaping at Kyoko and giving him a hug.

"And a welcome back to you to kiddo. What's the hug for?" Asked Kyoko smiling at Iris a bit confused but happy none the less.

"It's a hug for you because you woke up." Replied Iris as she ran off back to Kanna taking Kanna's hand.

"Alright we will be going now Kyoko I will see you tomorrow." Kanna smiles and blows him a kiss as Iris waves and they both leave the room closing the door behind them.

"So how is he?" Asked Orihime as Kanna and Iris looked at them smiling.

"He is doing well. Who ever wants to see him next better get going." Smiled Kanna as she moved away from the door. Kaede and Ayame smile and they both walk through the door into Kyoko's room closing the door behind them. They both turn round to see Kyoko with a smile on his face looking at them.

"Hey. It has been awhile I am sorry if I worried you." Kyoko holds out his arms and Ayame and Kaede walk over and give him a hug. Kaede then replies with tears building up.

"You big lout of course you worried us. But I am glad that you are ok it would have been a lot worse for us if you didn't wake up." Kaede and Ayame both let go of Kyoko and Ayame then says.

"I agree with Kaede I am glad to have you back little brother." Smiled Ayame as she wiped a few tear drops from her eyes.

"I am glad to see the both of you again. I am sorry for running off like that." Replied Kyoko.

"It is alright we forgive as does everyone else please forget that it ever happened." Replied Kaede as she threw her hair back before smiling again.

"I see so how was everyone when I was in a coma? Where they ok?" Asked Kyoko wondering if they would answer him honestly.

"Well not to well. Everyone seemed so down and out when they seen you in a coma and two showings of the last production where cancelled as well." Replied Ayame.

"I see I will have to say sorry to them all when each of them come in as I can see that you are all taking turns." Replied Kyoko slightly giggling.

"Yeah we have to General Yoneda's orders." Laughed Kaede with Ayame letting out a slight giggle.

"I see is he also outside in the corridor with the others?" Asked Kyoko.

"Yeah that he is." Replied Kaede looking towards the door.

"Oh boy I bet I am in for it when it is his turn to visit me." Kyoko rubs his hand over his head now a bit worried.

"Don't worry too much I am sure everything will be alright." Smiled Ayame trying to make him feel relaxed.

As they continued talking the others are waiting out side for their turn to go in and visit him.

"Why are they taking so long? They have been in there for about an hour already." Moans Sumire looking at the door.

"Give over cactus woman they are done when they are done." Replied Kanna as she leaned up against the wall her eyes closed and a small smile on her face.

"That's ok for you to say. But you have already visited him muscle brain." Growled Sumire.

"They are his family Sumire. I am sure they have lots to talk about so be patient and you will get your turn." Laughed Kanna as she continued to lean up against the wall.

"Yes Miss Sumire it would better to wait for our turn. Being able to spend time with your family is nice. At least he has a family that wants him." Added Haruna looking out the window.

"What's wrong Haruna? Are you having problems back home?" Asked Maria as she turned to face Haruna.

"No No… I am ok just thinking out loud that was all sorry to bother you?" Smiled Haruna waving her hand in the air.

"Ok." Replied Maria as she smiled at Haruna before returning her attention to the others.

"But they have been talking for a long time. What could they be talking about?" Asked Sakura as she looked at the door before turning to Ryo.

"I don't know Sakura but lets hope they finish soon as I am bored looking at these walls." Sighed Ryo when General Yoneda turns to him and replies.

"It looks like you will get your wish." Ryo looks at the General puzzled and just as Yoneda nods towards the door the door handle moves and the door swings open. Kaede and Ayame exit the room.

"Alright who ever are next better make their way in." Smiled Kaede and Ayame as they stepped out of the way to let who ever is next through the door.

"Alright Ohgami that means it is us next." Smiled Ryo as he got up and stood beside the door.

"Yeah I guess you're right ok let's go." Ohgami gets up and both Ohgami and Ryo go through the door and close it behind them. They both turn round to see Kyoko lying in his bed looking up at them with a smile on his face.

"Hey you guys. How is it going?" Asked Kyoko as Ohgami and Ryo sat down.

"We have been doing ok." Replied Ohgami.

"Yeah but the question is are you ok? You took one hell of a beating." Added Ryo.

"Yeah I am ok. I was taken by surprise that's all." Replied Kyoko looking at them. "But Ryo may I ask you are onto your groin like that?" Asked Kyoko as he spotted Ryo seemingly trying to hide it.

"I had a bad run in with Sumire outside in the hall. She kicked in the…well you know." Ryo goes red and Kyoko starts laughing.

"And why did she do that? You must have pissed her off big time if she kicked you in the groin." Commented Kyoko

"Yeah well in a way he did just that." Smiled Ohgami.

"Ok come on you two. Stop keeping me in suspense and tell me what you had done that made Sumire kick Ryo." Kyoko looks at them a bit excited.

"Well everyone was getting out of hand, but Sumire had to be the worst. Well the truth is I actually slapped her to calm her down only to get kicked and well I hit the ground like a ton of bricks." Replied Ryo looking a bit embarrassed.

"That will teach you then." Laughed Kyoko.

"Yeah it will but I think me and Ohgami better let some of the others come in now. I am sure they are getting bored outside.

"I can see your point. I should be out of here with in the next few days so I will see you all then." Kyoko smiles as Ohgami and Ryo both get out of their seats.

"Yeah alright see ya then pal." Smiled Ryo as he got up and walked towards the door.

"Ok now Kyoko you take it easy. I'll see you soon." Ohgami waves as Ryo opens the door and walks through back into the hall. Ohgami exits the room. And a few seconds later Reni and Orihime enter the room. Orihime sits down and gives him a kiss on the cheek while Reni closes the door. Reni then walks over to Kyoko and gives him a hug and they both sit down.

"Hello you two. It is great to see the both of you how are you all doing?" Asked Kyoko as he sat there in his bed.

"We are Kyoko boy how are you feeling?" Asked Orihime quite happily.

"I am good I wish I wasn't in this hospital bed but other than that I can't complain." Smiled Kyoko. "So Orihime what have you and Reni been up to since I have been stuck in this hospital."

"Not much. Not a lot has been happening since we found you. You must of give Blackheart a good beating if he hasn't shown his face." Smiled Orihime.

"Though we have written out a few pieces of music you will have to listen to them when you get out of hospital." Smiled Reni who is also quite happy.

"You know I will Reni as soon as I get the all clear and I am back home I will listen to you play." Smiled Kyoko as he looked at the both of them.

"Oh just in case I forget me and Reni bought you something." Orihime opens up a bag and begins to poke around in the bag looking for something.

"You bought something for me?" Replied Kyoko sounding kind of surprised. "You didn't have to go to the trouble really."

"Don't be silly big guy it was no trouble at all, a here we go." Orihime pulls out a box of chocolates and she hands them to Kyoko. "There you go hope you enjoy them." Smiled Orihime who is trying to hide the fact that she has gone red slightly.

"Ah heck you didn't have to do this for me honestly. I don't deserve this." Replied Kyoko.

"We know we didn't have to but we decided that we would. To show how much we value you as a member of the team. But more importantly about how much you mean to us in here." Reni then takes her hand and points to her chest.

Kyoko then looks at Reni and his nose begins to twitch and he sniffles as if he is about to cry but Kyoko just smiles.

"Thank you Reni that means a lot to me." Smiled Kyoko as he gave Reni a hug. "That means a lot." Reni smiles and she turns to Orihime and then Orihime says to Kyoko.

"I think we will let someone else have their turn now. We will see you again." Orihime and Reni get up and Orihime gives Kyoko a kiss and a hug. Reni then gives Kyoko a hug and they both wave bye as they leave the room closing the door briefly. Kyoko then smiles looking out of the window when he hears a knock on the door shortly followed by the door opening. Kyoko smiles when he sees Tsubaki enter the room but his jaw nearly hits the floor when Haruna enters the room behind her. Tsubaki closes the door just as Kyoko manages to gather his words.

"Haruna! Is that you?" Asked Kyoko as Haruna came forward.

"Yep it is me. It's been a long time I heard what had happened so I decided to come and visit you." Haruna smiles and she walks over and gives him a hug. Tsubaki then gives Kyoko a hug before both girls sit themselves down.

"Thank you for coming to visit me Haruna and thank you too Tsubaki." Smiled Kyoko looking at both of them.

"It is ok we couldn't just stay away." Smiled Tsubaki.

"Yeah I had to come I couldn't let you stay in here without seeing me at least once." Smiled Haruna her cheery smile is always so warming.

"That I thank you for Haruna. So you two how have you both been keeping?" Asked Kyoko.

"I am doing very well Kyoko thank you for asking me." Replied Tsubaki happily.

"I am a bit but tired from the plane trip but I wanted to see you so I am ok." Smiled Haruna.

"I am sorry you two I just don't have a clue what to talk about. Just in case you're wondering why I am not exactly very talkative." Sighed Kyoko.

"Don't worry about it. I think I better get Haruna back to the theatre she looks like she is going to fall asleep." Laughed Tsubaki as Kyoko let out a slight chuckle as they both watch as Haruna drifts in and out of dreamland.

"Yeah I can see that she is sleepy." Smiled Kyoko as he continued to watch her.

"Who me? I am sorry Kyoko I guess I am more tired than I thought." Haruna smiles again and then rubs her eyes.

"Yeah don't worry you go back to the theatre and rest I will see you once I get out of here which all being well will be in the next few days. So Tsubaki would you please drive Haruna back to the theatre and let her rest?" Asked Kyoko politely.

"Yep I will do that no problem. Just promise that you will get out of the hospital soon. The theatre has being dead since you have been in here." Replied Tsubaki.

"Alright it's a promise." Kyoko waves as both Tsubaki and Haruna get up and leave the room. Kyoko hears them informing Yoneda about Tsubaki taking Haruna back to the theatre. Kyoko then waits to see which of his friends will come in next.

A few very short seconds later Yuri and Kasumi enter his hospital room. Both Kasumi and Yuri give Kyoko a hug in which the both sit down.

"Hey there Kyoko we are sorry we haven't come to visit you sooner. But we are glad to see you're ok." Kasumi looks at Yuri who then adds.

"Yeah we are really happy but we feel bad for not visiting you sooner." Yuri looks down at the ground and she shuffles her feet.

"It's cool I am glad your both here now. So what have two of my closest friends been up to?" Asked Kyoko as he lifted a piece of fruit from his fruit bowl which sits beside his bed.

"Nothing much just filing files and doing our general duties." Replied Kasumi.

"You guys don't get much of a break do you?" Asked Kyoko.

"We haven't had much of a break lately but you can see why." Replied Kasumi.

"Because of stinking war that's way!" Kyoko slams his fist on the bed as Kasumi and Yuri recoil quickly. While outside in the hall everyone has suddenly fell silent. They are now listening to what Kyoko is saying trying to be silent. Back in the room Kasumi is sitting on Kyoko's bed with her arm around him.

"I can't take it anymore I don't want this." Kyoko starts crying and outside everyone is listening and Kanna begins to walk to the door but General Yoneda stops her.

"No…Kanna leave him be." Commented General Yoneda quietly and polity raising his arm to stop her.

"But Kyoko needs me…" Replied Kanna

"Just let him be let him cry while Kasumi is there as I am sure he doesn't want you to see him cry. So just trust me Kanna please." Kanna stops struggling and clenches her fist. Yoneda sighs and everyone continues to listen.

Back in the room Kyoko is still crying and Kasumi asks him.

"What's the matter what do you not want?" Asked Kasumi trying her best to help him.

"I don't want to fight Naga and Nagi. It wasn't there fault." Cries Kyoko

"What do you mean it wasn't there fault?" Asks Kasumi realising Kyoko could give them some important info.

"They tried to resist beating me up but Blackheart which made them go all mad and then they attacked me." Cries Kyoko as Kasumi tries to comfort him more by telling him.

"Everything will be alright don't worry Kyoko we will get him for what he's done and hopefully we can pull Naga and Nagi away from him. But I think we should let you get some rest your upset." Smiled Kasumi as Kyoko agrees.

"Yeah I think your right Kasumi. Please tell everyone I am sorry but I would prefer to rest right now." Kyoko then rests his head on a pillow and he turns away from Kasumi.

"It is ok Kyoko I will tell them for you." Smiled Kasumi as she signals Yuri to go out side and tell the others about what has happened.

"He says he is sorry but he wants to sleep. Also he broke down in front of me and Kasumi saying how much he hates this war etc. But the biggest thing is that Kyoko told Kasumi that Naga and Nagi resisted the order to attack him. But their will was broken by Blackheart's and then they attacked him. I don't think he should fight anymore. His supposedly dead "friends" attacking him like that dealt a major blow to him mentally." Commented Yuri looking up at the others while Kasumi still sits with Kyoko.

"Kyoko is normally very strong mentally I didn't think he would be affected so easily." Replied Yoneda.

"With all due respected General but he's only human. It is not as if he is a machine that could be sent out to fight whenever you want. And seeing both his friends killed in front of him which in turn brought back to life to fight him was bound to do some damage to him mentally. SO DON'T YOU DARE SAY HE IS WEAK MINDED BECAUSE HE'S NOT WEAK MINDED!" Growls Sumire as she walks off stomping down the corridor.

"Sumire…" Kanna looks at General Yoneda and then turns away in disgust. Kanna then walks after Sumire leaving the others to standing there rather surprised. Though during all of this Benji kept his eyes focused on the door to Kyoko's room. Maria notices and turns to face him.

"Benji are you ok? Something is bothering you what's the matter?" Asked Maria looking at him showing a tab bit concerned.

"Kyoko breaking down like that is what concerns me. I think that some one else has had a hand in this. Maria keep an eye on him for me I have to go and run a few errands I'll be back soon." Benji kisses Maria on the cheek and he puts his hands in his pockets and he begins to walk towards the entrance of the hospital.

"Well there is no reason for us to stay here anymore Kyoko clearly wants to be left alone." Added Kasumi as she came out of Kyoko's room closing the door behind him. "But can I speak freely?" Kasumi turns to General Yoneda and General Yoneda nods in agreement. "He doesn't seem very Kyoko to me I think someone or something is pulling some strings behind the scenes trying to keep Kyoko out of future battles."

"I can see where you are coming from Kasumi well let's get back to the theatre. We will wait to see what happens." Everyone nods in agreement and they all begin to make there way back to the cars.

While back in the demon world Naga and Nagi watch as Blackheart inspects the weapons that his weapon makers are crafting to combat the threat of Koubu.

"I see that the new weapons are ready and our demons are ready for war." Smiled Blackheart as he walked along a large dark pathway lined with demons as far as the eye can see all kneeled down in front of him.

"Yes master your army is ready now all they need is their lord to lead them to war." Replied Blackhearts minion as they both continued to walk along inspecting his troops.

"I won't be the one who leads these dark soldiers to war neither will it be mistress Naga or Nagi." Both Blackheart and his minion turn and look back at Naga and Nagi as they sit on their thrones, both wearing long black dresses and knee high boots. Blackheart and his minion then turn around again and the minion asks.

"But if not you, Naga or Nagi who will lead us into battle oh supreme evil one?" Asked Blackhearts evil minion.

"Oh don't worry I am going to get you your general." Blackheart bursts out laughing and he disappears leaving his minion stunned and leaving Naga and Nagi concerned.

Mean while Kyoko is in his room wondering why the hell he had sent his friends away it is certainly not like him.

"What the hell is wrong with me? Why did I send them away something is wrong with me. But what is it…ARGH!" Kyoko grabs his chest in pain and falls out of his bed just Blackheart arrives suddenly appearing by his bed. With an evil grin on his face.

"I can tell you what's the matter if you're willing to listen." Smiled the sly devil as he watched Kyoko squirm on the floor in pain.

"What have you done to me?" Asked Kyoko as he continued to struggle on the floor.

"Oh nothing really you see I knew that Naga and Nagi would try to save you so when either of them tried to use their powers for your benefit they planted a seed of evil in side your body. I used their love for you against them and now your mine." Blackheart bursts out laughing again.

"I serve no one and when I get up you will die for this you fiend." Growled Kyoko as he struggled on the ground fighting some evil force.

"That's it hate me think about killing me the more you do it the closer you become to being my slave. If you don't submit however I will kill Kanna and all your friends I won't even spare little Iris and I know how much she admires you. How upset she will be when she dies knowing that you couldn't help her. The one person she truly seen as her big brother lets down so miserably what are you going to do?" Asked Blackheart as he notices Kyoko is obviously getting angry.

"You lay one demonic finger on any of them so god help me I will kill you! I WILL KILL YOU!" Kyoko begins to change as Blackheart watches. Kyoko's body freezes over also big ice like feathers spring from his back spreading out like an angels wings but instead of normal white feathers these feathers are made of ice. Kyoko's size increases and his icy breath can be seen every time he breathes he also creates a natural chill in the air around him. Blackheart smiles.

"Finally my General has awoken." Blackheart smiles again but is quickly disturbed when the window behind Kyoko is smashed Benji now stands where the window frame and its surrounding wall used to be. Benji looks at this new ice demon then he looks up at Blackheart the hate in his face can be clearly seen.

"BLACKHEART! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH KYOKO WHERE IS HE?" Yelled Benji as Blackheart stood there with a smug look on his face the ice demon still has his back turned to Benji.

"Ah you must be one of Kyoko's friends I am sorry to say the Kyoko you knew no longer exists." Blackheart grins evilly as Benji looks at him anger. Benji then charges forward with his sword drawn but before he can do anything the ice demon had rose to its feet and elbowed Benji in the stomach using the same arm the demon then swings his arm back smashing Benji's nose of it's ice cold knuckles. Benji steps back as his nose begins to bleed and shortly after that Benji feels an ice cold in to Benji's face sending him flying back through hole he used to enter. Blackheart and the ice demon watch as Benji hits the ground, Benji then bounces for about 100 metres before finally stopping. The general public start screaming and begin to run off in all sorts of directions when Blackheart and his ice cold friend stand beside Benji looking down on him.

"Oh I am sorry Benji but my new friend here doesn't seem to like you very much." Blackheart then turns to his demon aide and says. "I think you showed him enough today Kyoko. I have already taken the liberty to call your former unit to come and aid him so let's leave." Blackheart and Kyoko turn around and begin to walk off when Benji mutters.

"That's what you meant when you said the Kyoko I knew no longer exists you turned a decent kind man in to a demon I will never forgive you. Agh." Benji gets kicked by Kyoko and Blackheart starts laughing.

"Yes I did didn't I? Oh well bye." Blackheart clicks his fingers and a portal to the demon world opens up; both Blackheart and Kyoko step into the portal and just as it closes Ohgami and the others arrive in their Koubu units.

"Benji!" Maria's Koubu zips past the others and it stops just beside him. Maria gets out of her Koubu and runs to his side lifting him gently and cradling him in her warm and now loving arms.

"Uh…hey…there…why…do…you…look so sad…" Asked Benji looking up at her as blood dripped from the side of his head.

"Your bleeding heavily don't move who did this to you?" Asked Maria as everyone else gathered round Benji.

"General we need medical attention Benji has been injured badly and the people in the hospital well it's too late to save them." Ohgami looks up to see the bodies littering the street.

"Ohgami the medical vehicle is on its way stay there until it arrives then return to base." Replied General Yoneda through their communication device.

"Roger that sir." Replied Ohgami as he turned round again and watched Maria trying to tend to Benji's wounds. Ohgami is about to walk over to Maria to check his wounds but Kanna's Koubu taps Ohgami's Koubu on the shoulder and waves him over. "Ok what's wrong Kanna you seem concerned about something what is it?" Asked Ohgami looking at Kanna.

"I checked out the hospital and I can't identify Kyoko's body anywhere." Replied Kanna looking at Ohgami very seriously.

"That's good then it means he has not been killed." Replied Ohgami looking at Kanna with smile on his face though Kanna's facial expression remains serious.

"But I also checked Benji's wounds just to be sure and I am afraid they style that has left Benji there in that condition has to be Kyoko's fighting style. Ohgami looks at Kanna with a shocked expression on his face.

"Are you sure? Do you realise what you are saying Kanna?" Replies Ohgami still rather shocked.

"Yeah I do Kyoko has sided with the demons. But the thing is did he do it freely or was it forced?" Asked Kanna as she looked at Ohgami with a glint of curiosity in her face.

"I don't know but you seem awfully quiet and calm about it." Replied Ohgami.

"Yeah I think…no I KNOW that Kyoko did not do that willingly something happened but what I don't know exactly." Replied Kanna now beginning to show her concern.

"Right we will investigate after but right now we should treat Benji." Replied Ohgami. Kanna nods and they both go back to Benji's side.

"Ok Benji try to remain still the ambulance is on its way." Maria looks down at him as she tries to put pressure on his wound.

"Maria…listen…to…me…Kyoko…has…been…corrupted…it…was…Kyoko…who did…this." Benji coughs up blood while everyone stumbles back in shock as Kanna shakes.

"What do you mean Kyoko did it?" Replied Maria as she looked at Benji confused.

"Blackheart corrupted…his…mind…only…through all of you…may…Kyoko…return and…Maria don't blame Kyoko for this it's part of his and everyone in this units destiny." Benji's hand drops to the floor and Maria lowers her head crying just as the ambulance drives in. Ohgami checks Benji's pulse and shakes his head. Everyone lowers their heads as the tension begins to build as they fight back the tears.

"I will try to bring him back Benji since it is what you want I will kill the demon that took your life and I will restore Kyoko to who he should be. That I promise the both of you." Maria clenches her fist as Ohgami helps her up.

"Are you ok Maria?" Asks Ohgami as she stands there it's clear to Ohgami that she is hurt by the fact that Kyoko was taken only to find that Kyoko in his demon corrupted state also took her loves life.

"I am ok Ohgami thank you. I want to save Kyoko's life but I am not sure if we can get him back after what has happened to him if not what will we do then." Maria looks up and Kanna rests her hand on Maria's shoulder after jumping out of her Koubu. "Kanna?" Maria looks at Kanna and then Kanna replies.

"If we can't bring Kyoko back then I will kill him." Kanna's hand slips away and Sumire leaps out of her Koubu as Kanna walks away. Sumire grabs Kanna's arm swinging her round to face her. Sumire lifts her arm and swings at Kanna slapping Kanna with a hard slap to the face.

"How dare you! You claim to love him but yet you want to kill him. This is the man you "love" Kanna you just can't kill him!" Sumire grabs Kanna by her top and begins to shake her. Kanna grabs Sumire's arm squeezing it hard. "Ah Kanna let go…it hurts…"

Listen to me you spoiled brat. I am hurting more than you can ever know. It is because of my love for Kyoko that I will kill him. You know that he would rather die than be one of them. SO DON'T TALK TO ME ABOUT LOVE!" Kanna throws Sumire to the ground letting go off Sumire's arm. Kanna walks off and stands beside her Koubu.

While in the support vehicle General Yoneda, Ayame, Kaede and Kasumi accompanied by Tsubaki and Yuri are watching and hearing everything that is going Yoneda turns to find Ayame and Kaede hugging each other trying to comfort each other from what they have heard about their younger brother.

"Kaede and you to Ayame." General Yoneda turns to face them with sympathy clearly shown across his face. Ayame and Kaede both look up at him and reply.

"Yes General?" Their tears can be clearly seen it seems like Yoneda is the only one being able to fight back his tears.

"What do you want to do if Kyoko can't be turned back to his old self? Do you want him imprisoned until we find a way? Or do you want him killed? I don't want to ask it but I must." Yoneda lowers his head and takes of his hat. "I am sorry."

Ayame and Kaede both take a deep breath and Kaede replies.

"We want him to be defeated and destroyed. Kyoko would want the same if he knew what he has become. There is no way he would accept a demon in to his being."

General Yoneda nods in agreement and he orders everyone to return to the theatre. Meanwhile the portal that Blackheart used to transport himself and Kyoko away from the hospital it now reappears in Blackhearts throne room both Kyoko and Blackheart step out of the portal. Naga and Nagi have both changed from their black dresses to red dresses a good while before and they both bow when Blackheart enters the room.

"Hello my lord did you enjoy your trip?" Asked Naga she brushed up against him kissing him on the cheek.

"Yes actually my dear mistresses I enjoyed my trip I brought him back with me." Kyoko steps out of the shadows and both Naga and Nagi stare at him.

"Who is this hunk of a demon you brought back?" Asked Nagi as she stroked her finger along his ice cold chest. Kyoko watches as Nagi walks around him she clearly does not recognise him which is good as the old Kyoko is dead.

"Oh just a demon I see when I was out on my trip but I must admit he did quite and number on the hospital where your old comrade Kyoko was staying." Laughed Blackheart as Kyoko grinned evilly.

"What do you mean he did a number on the hospital?" Asked Naga as she snuggled up to Blackheart.

"Everyone at that hospital is dead ands it's all thanks to him." Blackheart then rests his hand on Kyoko's shoulder. Naga and Nagi back off in shock. "Oh and that girl Maria from your old friend Kyoko's unit. Our friend here took out her boyfriend that's one less enemy to worry about well two if you include Kyoko as well."

"What do you mean Kyoko is dead?" Asked Nagi as she let go of her frozen hunk and backed off. Naga does the same letting go of Blackheart and she stumbles backwards.

"It's exactly what I say my two dears. Kyoko is dead. The man you knew no longer exists." Blackheart grabs Naga by the waist and he kisses her.

"Where is his body? I seriously doubt he let you take him with out a fight." Replied Nagi.

"Oh he did fight but thanks to one of you two I won easily." Blackheart laughs and both Naga and Nagi turn to him and say.

"What do you mean thanks to one of us?" Asked both Nagi and Naga reacting very defensively.

"During the fight in which Kyoko badly damaged me. One of you two tried to restore him using your powers and because of that a seed of hate that was implanted in him once your powers did their job and he recovered I used my powers and hatched the egg destroying the only man you two ever truly loved in an instant." Blackheart laughs evilly as Naga and Nagi cover their mouths in shock.

"No you couldn't have killed him there is just no way. Kyoko can't be gone he…he just can't be dead." Nagi begins to weep when Blackheart looks at her; kneeling down beside Nagi Blackheart whispers into her ear.

"Did you actually think I would kill someone with so much spiritual power? Of course not. But tell me this; what is the one thing Kyoko hates the most?" Blackheart smiles knowing Nagi knows the answer.

"Kyoko hated demons the most way?" Nagi looks at Blackheart and Blackheart smiles back.

"Bingo. I turn Kyoko into the thing he hates most he just doesn't know it. You see mister frosty over there that's the Kyoko you once knew." Blackheart bursts into a frenzy of evil laughter and Nagi starts screaming. Naga runs over and kneels down beside her.

"Nagi what's wrong I know Kyoko is dead…but we can't do anything now." Naga lowers her head as the tears begin to gather when Nagi replies.

"He's not dead Blackheart the bastard tricked us. When we went to help Kyoko he had done something so that a seed of evil would be planted inside Kyoko and that is the end result." Nagi points at the humanoid ice demon as it stands in the corner.

"You mean that is Kyoko has become that?" Asked Naga in shock as she points her shaky hand at the new Kyoko.

"Yes he is if you want to call the new Kyoko. But don't worry he doesn't remember anything from before so unlike you two he won't betray me." Blackheart walks up to his throne and he sits down. Blackhearts hell cat sits by his lap and Nagi and Naga get up and Nagi looks at him and she asks.

"Well if Naga and myself betrayed you how come you keep us both alive?" Asked Nagi now kind of worried what fate awaits her and Naga.

"I am keeping you both around because you brought me Kyoko now you can both be reunited with him. Kyoko is now second to me in power so I wouldn't upset him if I where you two now please shoe him to his room. Kyoko answer your master's call." Blackheart signals Kyoko to come over and Kyoko walks over kneeling down in front of his throne. Kyoko's icy body and his icy feathery wings glow and shine as the fires that glow in Blackhearts room reflect of his body.

"These two vixens will show you to your room Kyoko please feel free to ask them any questions you may have." Blackheart sits on his throne and Naga and Nagi both take an arm and hold his hand.

"This way my lord." Naga and Nagi both lead Kyoko out of Blackhearts throne room and are now making there way down a winding dark tunnel leading to Kyoko's room. Nagi and push the door open any they both lead Kyoko into a big lush bedroom.

"Is this to your liking Lord Kyoko?" Asked Nagi as she slid Kyoko's arm and puts it round her waist.

Kyoko nods in agreement and he looks at Nagi eyeing her up and down.

"What's wrong do you like what you see?" Asked Nagi as Kyoko continued to eye her up and down. Nagi does a little spin in her silk red dress.

Kyoko nods and he wraps his arms around her waist pulling her in closer to him. Nagi watches his advances and just as Kyoko goes to kiss her she raises a finger over his ice cold lips.

"Now easy tall cold and handsome first of all." Nagi takes his hands and places them on her bum. "There that's better." Nagi moves in closer to Kyoko and she kisses him. Though while in the corner Naga is getting jealous but as Nagi continues to kiss him she sends Naga a telepathic message. "Naga I will keep our frozen lover here, you go and let Ryo and his friends know about what is happening."

Naga stares at them and she then replies.

"Alright Nagi but next time I am the one going to be kissed." Naga exits the room closing the door behind her. Kyoko notices but Nagi then leads him over to the bed she lies down on the bed and pulls him closer to distract him. Nagi kisses him again but she takes a glance to see if Naga is gone. Nagi knows it is Kyoko and she wants to be with him at least for one night. If the old Kyoko's memories return he would not remember this so Nagi enjoys the pleasure she is receiving though it is not meant to be.

Mean while Naga has changed into her fighting clothing and is making her way down a corridor to find a room in which she can use to teleport herself to the human room. She walks down the corridor and she notices two guards leaving a store room she waits until they go past and she quickly jumps into the storage room she chants a demon chant and a portal opens. Naga quickly jumps through and in the blink of an eye she reappears in the human world.

"It looks like that portal dropped me closer to the theatre than I hoped." Naga then takes a deep breath and sighs at the same time. "While Nagi has fun with Kyoko I am stuck doing this I always get the lame tasks." Naga runs down the street looking for the theatre while in the theatre itself Yoneda and everyone else have gathered in the briefing room and they are trying to discuss the situation with Kyoko.

"Alright all we know is that Kyoko has now joined the enemy of the Imperial Capital. Though we don't honestly know if he did it on purpose or not the fact is that Kyoko has switched he holds many secrets of ours and he could give them away to the enemy in his current state is there any way to be certain whether Kyoko would give away any of the knowledge he has obtained since being with us?" General Yoneda looks towards everyone. They all look back at him very seriously even little Iris is very serious which is not something you see often. Kaede then stands up and takes out a file.

"Judging from the information we got from Ryo and the information we got back from his unit back in London. We have managed to conclude some interesting points." Kaede flips through a few pages and Yoneda replies.

"Yes Kaede what are these points you speak of?"

"Well General Yoneda we have concluded that when Blackheart turns a dead or living being into one of his own soldiers there are a few side effects. Side effect number one is memory lose. The subject that has been changed suffers from memory lose up to the point where he or she can remember nothing about his or her life before siding with the demons." Before Kaede can continue Kasumi raises her hand.

"If that's true the how come that Kyoko told me himself that Naga and Nagi who now both work for Blackheart refrained from attacking him? They seemed to remember him for a while." Commented Kasumi looking at Kaede slightly puzzled.

"Yes I know what you are saying. The truth is most of the time the subject loses all the memories they had when they where human. But if there is a strong reason behind the memory being there it is possible that the subject involved can retain the memory which would explain why Naga and Nagi's memories of Kyoko, Ryo and the rest of their unit remained with them.

"Ok I am sorry I should have asked this at the start but how exactly did you get all that information so quick?" Asked Ohgami as he scratched his head.

"Well Ohgami" Replied Ryo. "I gave my old unit a phone call and told them about the situation. When they told me information regarding Blackheart was classified I put Kaede on the phone. She then told them that Kyoko was her brother and that she wanted him back. They then sent it over right away." Smiled Ryo as Ohgami now began to understand.

"So there is a chance Kyoko could be reasoned with?" Asked Maria as she pondered about the whole thing in her head.

"Yes I would say from the information we have it is possible Kyoko can be talked too." Replied Kaede.

"All it would take would be the closeness we all share with each other and the memories that back up the statement of closeness." Added Kanna sounding very serious and smart. Sumire looks at Kanna quite shocked and she adds.

"It is strange for ape woman over there to actually think for once but just exactly how are we going to get him to remember those memories? Kyoko will be out to kill us he has already taken one life who is going to stop him if he tries again?" Asked Sumire.

"Listen cactus woman I have already told you that if we need to kill Kyoko then I will be the one to do it." Replied Kanna.

"Look you two let's concentrate on figuring out how exactly we can get through to him. I want Kyoko back I don't want him as a corpse." Replied Maria.

"Yes Iris wants to get big brother back as I miss him." Tears begin to build up in Iris's eyes but Haruna walks over and wipes the tears away.

"Don't worry Iris we will get him back I promise." Haruna smiles again and Iris perks up a little.

"But the truth is can we fight him? Can we attack someone we hold close to our hearts?" Orihime rests a hand on her chest. "It won't be easy."

"Your right Orihime but the thing is I am not exactly the best judge of character but I believe simply telling Kyoko to remember won't be enough to bring him back. I believe we are going to need something more than just words." Adds Sakura trying to think of what it is.

"In my opinion beating Kyoko will make him listen. He seems like the type that will listen if the message is passed across through combat. What I mean is weaken him enough and we will listen. He is a martial artist and if you can prove your strength it can just be affective as if you where talking." Reni then sits back down again and Kohran gets to her feet.

"Yes I think we are on to something it looks like we might be able to get Kyoko back." Everyone starts cheering but General Yoneda quickly interrupts them.

"Ok now calm down hopefully now we can bring him back. But we need some solid information on Kyoko. But until then everyone you're dismissed." General Yoneda watches as everyone leaves and he sits down taking a sip from his cup of sake.

Everyone has gone to their rooms for some rest except Ryo who is out walking about the grounds near the entrance of the theatre Ryo catches someone out of the corner of his eye approaching the theatre quite cautiously. Once he spots it is Naga he quickly runs over and raises his hands.

"Naga… please leave this please I don't want to hurt you but I might be forced too." Ryo's hands shake but Naga rests her hands on Ryo's which relaxes him a bit. How ever Maria has just seen her out of the window and has grabbed her gun and is now running to get outside.

"It's ok Ryo I am not hear to fight I never wanted to fight any of you but the mean reason I am here is to talk about Kyoko." But before Naga can continue Maria kicks the door open.

"Back away from him now witch. Kyoko might have been taken and I lost Benji but your not getting Ryo either. So back off or I shoot." Naga begins to back off but Ryo stands in front of Naga as everyone else comes running outside after they hear Maria's shouting.

"Calm Maria Naga has come to tell us more about Kyoko. So please put the gun down." Ryo moves closer to Maria who has been very edgy over the death of Benji Ryo rests his hand above her gun and slowly pushes it down. Maria begins to shake and Ryo hugs her trying to relax her.

"All right if you're here to help us then tell us is it true we can get Kyoko back by beating him in combat and then try to make him remember the days before he was turned?" Asked Kanna as she walked forward standing face to face with Naga.

"No I wish it was that easy. Kyoko has turned into some sort of ice demon and he has totally frozen over and its said to make a demon like that remember what he was before is to crack and if possible break the ice surrounding his body. But the only problem is that doing so could result in his death." Replied Naga ready to attack Kanna if Kanna pulled anything on her.

"So just exactly how are we going to do that?" Asked Kanna.

"Fight him the way you where planning to in the beginning but me and Nagi are going to try and talk with him when we can be left on our own. Kyoko also now seems to have lost his will to speak so when you make your attempted to get through to him there will be no guarantee that he will reply. But if you get through to him his ice armour will break and the old Kyoko should get up in his place. If Kyoko's will is strong enough we will return but everyone here has to call to him and lead him back to his human existence. But I must go Blackheart will be looking for me now. But I have one warning for all of you?" Added Naga looking concerned.

"And what is that Naga come on you can tell me." Ryo walks over and he puts his arm around her trying to make her feel better.

"There will be a large demon attack soon. And the objective of the attack is take you out and they are going to burn everything to the ground if I where you I would prepare." Naga gets up and begins to walk away she then turns around with a sad look on her face. "And please for Kyoko's sake don't lose." Naga clicks he fingers and she disappears leaving everyone standing there in total shock.

"I think we should head back inside and inform the General of the demons plot." Ohgami looks at everyone very seriously and then Maria steps forward.

"We should go now the attack could happen at anytime we need to move." Maria is the first to run inside shortly followed by everyone else. There mission to inform General Yoneda and prepare for the up coming battle.

That is the end of the chapter. Hope everyone enjoyed reading it I would like to thank Benji Himura for letting me use his character Benji and I would also like to thank HaruNatsu for letting me include a character called Haruna in my fics. Thank you my friends I hope to see you all again.


	9. Invasion of the Captial

Sakura Wars: Steel Soldiers from the West meet the Flowers of the East.

Chapter 9: Invasion of the Capital

Well in the last chapter Ryo had a meeting with his old friend Naga only for Maria to point her revolver at her. Naga explained more about Kyoko's demon self telling Ohgami and the team how exactly to bring him back to normal. The only problem is it could kill him in the process. Everyone is now in General Yoneda's office now explaining to him what Naga has told them.

"Well do you think we can trust what she said?" Asked General Yoneda as he got out of his seat looking at everyone seriously.

"Yes sir I believe we can trust her. Ryo trusts her I don't see why we shouldn't." Commented Ohgami looking at Ryo then looking back at Yoneda again.

"The fact is she is now demon that would reason enough to doubt what she says." Replied Yoneda.

"She might be demon but I sensed no evil being radiated from her heart. I trust her I want big brother back." Iris lowers her head behind Jean-Paul and General Yoneda replies.

"I know how you feel Iris. But want I want to know when did you pick the ability to sense evil inside some one?" General Yoneda kneels down in front of her and pats her on the head.

"Kyoko was helping me using some technique he uses to focus. But now that he has gone Ryo has been teaching me instead." Replied Iris pretty much to the shock of everyone else. They had no idea she could do that.

"I say we listen to what Naga says. If Iris can trust her so can I." Added Kanna as she stood and rested her hand on Iris's shoulder.

"Yeah I am with ape on this I stand by her and Iris." Sumire then stands up and she rests her hand on Iris's other shoulder. Everyone else also gets up and they walk over beside Kanna, Sumire and Iris and stand beside them.

"Well General it looks like you have been beaten." Giggled Ayame as she watched General Yoneda get put in his place.

"It would appear so all alright we will do it they you want." Replied General Yoneda as he waved his arm in the air as if he was surrendering.

Everyone starts cheering and celebrating. Meanwhile back in the demon world Naga has just returned and has found Nagi in her room resting.

"Oh it looks like Kyoko had you up all night." Smiled a sarcastic Naga as Nagi powders herself in her room.

"He did." Giggled Nagi like a little school girl.

"Nagi I can't believe you." Snorted Naga as she walked up and down pacing herself clicking her fingers Naga changes out of her battle uniform into a pair of black leather trousers and black leather jacket with a red tank top with black boots again.

"You shouldn't complain Naga you have to look after him tonight." Smiled Nagi as she put on a leather style dress and high heeled shoes.

"As if I really want to be in a room alone with him." Naga goes into a bit of a trance when Nagi mentions about how she will be left in the room on her own with Kyoko.

"Oh I can see that glint in your eye. You can't wait to be left alone in the same room as him don't deny it you wanted to be more than the sister he never had. Trust me his embrace is so warming that even you will be in heaven. Ah I am getting all jittery thinking about it." Nagi rests her hand on Naga's shoulder. "Just enjoy it if his friends restore him we won't see him again." Nagi walks out of her room with Naga following close behind her.

"So Naga what have you got planned for today?" Asked Nagi as they walked down through a corridor of darkness leading to Blackhearts throne room.

"Nothing really unless we have to attack then I have nothing to do." Replied Naga. "Though I have one question Nagi."

"And what is that?" Asked Nagi as she stopped and turned to face her.

"Did Blackheart notice that I was missing and during your night with Kyoko did you tell him about Kanna and all his former friends? Did you try to make him remember?" Asked Naga as she stopped right beside Nagi.

"Yeah I talked to him but he never answered back though when I did mention Kanna and his friend's names he grabbed his head and stumbled about the room. I think I am getting through but I am not sure." Replied Nagi shrugging not knowing exactly if she is getting through or not.

"So he doesn't comment on what happens but at least he's trying to remember." Replied Naga.

"Yeah his old self seems to be locked in the back of his mind and mentioning Kanna or his former friends forces that recess to open up and the memories come flooding back." Replied Nagi. "But he quickly changes back to his demon self again so just watch exactly how far you push him." Nagi walks away waving as she disappears round a corner leaving Naga to her own thoughts.

Though else where Kyoko is in a room training himself for the battle that he knows is coming. Blackheart has given him a few demons to fight Kyoko looks around him as the demons begin to circle him.

"If we help in your training and we defeat you master blackheart will give us a big bonus for doing so will." One of the demons cracks its neck and it charges towards Kyoko as the others run to join in. Kyoko grabs the first demon by the forearm flipping him over knocking him to the ground. Kyoko then spins round sliding his leg across the ground he trips another demon up. As the demon begins to get higher in the air for his little trip Kyoko spins round and kicks it sending it flying across the room and into the wall. Kyoko watches as the demons body slumps on the floor. Kyoko then crouches as another two run in to attack. Rolling backwards Kyoko rolls on to his back and as he rolls backwards again he pushes himself of the ground wrapping his legs around one of the demons necks. Kyoko then pushes himself off the ground. Kyoko now rests on the demons shoulders with is legs still around the demons neck. Kyoko then moves his legs suddenly breaking the demons neck Kyoko then combat rolls forward still holding onto the demon throwing it in the wall. Kyoko stands in front of the six remaining demons with full confidence his icy grin can be seen clearly on his face. The demons however don't look so confident and decide to run but Kyoko runs and stops in front of the entrance.

"Please master we beg you please don't kill us." Begged the demon as it dropped to its knees hoping that it is not struck down. Kyoko raises his hand to strike down the demon when a memory from long ago rushes into his head. Kyoko remembers something he was taught long ago and he lowers his hand. The demon looks up at Kyoko and adds "Thank you master thank you for letting us keep our lives. But please don't tell Blackheart about this he will kill us." The demon goes on to explain how Blackheart hates failure. Outside of the room however Naga is listening in she isn't going to go in an expose the demons to Blackheart she is curious to see in what Kyoko will do. She quickly takes a peek into the room to see the demons flinch as Kyoko gets up from the floor and cracks his neck.

"Compassion is not a weakness. Your master is flawed. Now come we will go for a walk." Kyoko leaves the room and the remaining demons follow him eagerly while Naga holds a hand over her mouth in shock that Kyoko actually spoke and that he stated that compassion was not a weakness. Which is clearly not a side a demon would show.

"Kyoko is remembering." Naga smiles as she walks the other way deciding it would be best to wait on Kyoko's return.

Meanwhile back at the Imperial Theatre everyone is busy rushing around preparing for their next production called "The Forgotten Memory." Which is about a young man and woman who have fallen in love but fate intervenes and the young man dies. The production is about how she copes through the aid of the ones around her.

The girls are currently doing a scene and Ayame, Kaede and General Yoneda are watching them.

"General has there been any enemy movement since the teams talk with that demon Naga?" Asked Kaede as she sat watching Sumire and Sakura performing on stage.

"No I am afraid not though I know the attack will come soon." Replied Yoneda as he watches Maria now on stage.

"If that's true do you think Kyoko will be with them?" Asked Ayame looking at Yoneda a bit concerned.

"It would be more than likely. I am sure Blackheart would want to use some one who we all held all dear to destroy us. He would get some sick pleasure from doing this to us. He knows we will try to save Kyoko instead of destroying him. Blackheart hopes Kyoko will kill us before we can reason with him." Replied Yoneda as he watched the girls being instructed on how to do the new dance moves for the production.

"So what you're saying is that this next battle could be our final fight." Commented Kaede as she watched Ohgami, Ryo and Haruna laughing after watching Sumire fall over after bumping in to Sakura.

"Yeah I am afraid this could be the last time we are here as a family. I can't make certain that everyone will make it back again. It's breaking my heart me knowing that this battle is could be our last." Yoneda sighs and walks off.

"General?" Ayame walks after him to see if he is ok. "General are you ok?" She asks as General Yoneda turns round to see who it is.

"Yeah I guess I will cope Ayame it's just we might need to call on Sakura to sacrifice herself. As she is the only one who can really rid us of those demons. But I don't want her to take her life. Kazuma would be disappointed in me. I am going to be in my office come and see me if you have anything to report." General Yoneda leaves the room just as everyone finishes the rehearsing for the day. Maria walks over and looks at Ayame strangely and asks.

"What's wrong with the General; Ayame do you know?" Asked Maria as she watches Yoneda closing the door.

"No he's feeling a bit down right now." Replied Ayame turning to Maria with an upset look on her face.

"May I ask why General Yoneda is feeling down?" Asked Maria.

"He fears that Sakura might have to give her life in the next battle with the demons. He isn't sure whether my brother can be saved and Sakura's life can be spared." Replied Ayame.

"But we shouldn't give up hope before the battle has even begun." Replied Maria.

"Yeah Maria you are right but right now the General is low on self confidence right now. All we can do is try our best when the battle comes and hope we can win. I am not sure about Kyoko if he will return or not but I am preparing for the worst." Ayame looks towards Kanna as she yells at Sumire with Ohgami and Ryo stepping in to stop the fight.

"I don't think Kanna or any of us would be able to take it if Kyoko had to die. I lost Benji I am not gonna lose Kyoko or Sakura." Maria walks past Ayame and goes out into the hall when Sakura and Kanna approach Ayame.

"What was that all about Ayame is Maria ok?" Asked Kanna as she scratched her head wondering what's going on.

"It's nothing you two don't worry about it." Replied Ayame.

"Like hell it's nothing I seen both General Yoneda and Maria leave looking upset something major must be happening." Replied Kanna quickly and sharply.

"Calm down Kanna please. I am sure Ayame will explain just calm down." Replied Sakura quickly jumping in the middle trying to calm Kanna down. Kanna looks down at Sakura and then at Ayame she lets out a sigh and replies.

"I am sorry Ayame and Sakura. I don't know what came over me. I am stressed about the whole business with Kyoko and all I am beginning to feel it." Kanna rubs her head. In which Sakura pats her on the shoulder.

"Maybe you should go off to bed Kanna you look very tired and you have been rehearsing all afternoon." Smiled Sakura as Kanna turned to face her.

"Yeah Sakura I think you are right. I'll go and rest a while." Kanna says good bye to everyone and leaves the stage room. In which Ayame pulls Sakura to the side.

"Sakura do you know why General Yoneda is upset?" Asked Ayame looking at Sakura's confused face.

"No Ayame I don't know why do you know?" Asked Sakura looking puzzled.

"He is concerned that you will have to fulfil your destiny and give up your life to save everyone and it's hurting him greatly." Replied Ayame.

"If I have to die so everyone here and everyone in the Imperial Capital can live then I will gladly give up my life for them." Replied Sakura firmly looking over at everyone with a smile on her face.

"I know you would follow in your father's footsteps but the General and everyone else don't want to lose you now that my brother has gone." Replied Ayame.

"Don't be so down Ayame we will get Kyoko back I promise we will get him back." Sakura smiles and leaves skipping out of the room.

"Even though she knows she might have to doom herself to save us all. Sakura is still a very cheery girl." Ayame giggles a bit as she looks out the window watching the sun as it begins to set.

Mean while back with the demon world. Kyoko has just entered Blackhearts throne room with the demons he was fighting right behind him.

"Ah Kyoko my dear boy are they no match for you?" Blackheart looks down at Kyoko from his throne and then looks at the demons. "You have out lived your purpose now die." Blackheart raises his hand and fires some sort of fireball at the demons behind Kyoko. Kyoko quickly stands up and spreads his big icy wings as the blast hits him.

"Argh!" Blackheart rises out of his chair looking at the smoke wondering where the scream came from. As the smoke clears he spots the demons he was meant to destroy unharmed but he notices Kyoko as a large burn mark in his chest and Kyoko is holding it in pain as Naga and Nagi both run in to the room and watch in shock.

"Why did you protect those demons? They are beneath you. You shouldn't have jumped and taken that blast." Blackheart begins to walk down the steps towards Kyoko. Naga tries to run out to him but Nagi stops her.

"Don't. I know where this is going you won't need to do anything." Nagi points to wards the fallen Kyoko as Kyoko's burn mark begins to heal. Blackheart stops in front of Kyoko only not to be allowed any further as the demons Kyoko saved now stand in front of him protecting him.

"It would seem that the ones you saved and now risking themselves to save you. Ok I will let you all live for now." Blackheart then walks back up the steps of his throne and he sits down. The demons then help Kyoko to his feet.

"Are you ok master?" Asked one of the demons as Kyoko gets to his feet.

"Yeah I am but don't call me master." Replied Kyoko in a cold tone as he stands now on his own two feet. Kyoko then growls at Blackheart before walking away with the demons following behind him.

"See I told you that you wouldn't need to go over to him." Added Nagi as Naga and Nagi both watch Kyoko leave.

"Yeah but why did they defend Kyoko I thought they would of let him get killed if Blackheart had intended it." Asked Naga slighted confused by the events that have taken place.

"Kyoko has strength that's way and I think all the demons and other nightmarish creatures down here even the older more powerful demon lords are beginning to get sick of Blackhearts way of things."

"So way don't they do something about him then?" Asked Naga.

"They can't interfere with matters like that they abide by the rules they set no matter who decides to cross them. I guess they know that a mortal will always stand up to them and take care of the wrong doer themselves. So our demon overlords don't have to." Replied Nagi.

"I can see how that works. But it's late and it's my turn with Kyoko so I will get going and I'll see you in the morning." Naga goes to turn away and Nagi pats a hand on her shoulder.

"Enjoy yourself it's going to be the only chance you get to tell him how much you like him. You will never get another chance so take it and when the night of passion is over tell him how much you love him. That's what I done. But you can tell me in the morning goodnight." Nagi waves and quickly leaves; leaving Naga to walk to Kyoko's room on her own.

"Oh well I better get going. Kyoko will be waiting for me." Naga smiles and she begins to make her way off to Kyoko's room. Naga walks down a dark corridor turning left and right until she reaches a big dark and evil looking door. Naga touches her chest and she gets a warm fuzzy feeling. Naga then knocks on the door and the big door creaks open. Naga steps into his room and the door closes behind her. Naga spots Kyoko sitting at a desk he seems to be drawing. So Naga walks over with one of her sexy walks. She stands behind and kisses his neck before saying. "I am here to entertain you for tonight and what's my big hunk of a demon doing anyway?" Asked Naga as she lifted her head and looked into the mirror in front of her before leaning over Kyoko's shoulder again. Kyoko's back is still facing her.

"I am drawing images of people I see in my head memories of people that I have been with before. I am drawing them down so that I can look at them properly." Replied Kyoko as he continued to draw. Naga puts her arms around and press her chest against his back.

"I see will maybe my dear Kyoko." Naga kisses him on the neck again. "I can help you identify the pictures. So let me see." Kyoko holds the paper up with the drawings on it and Naga takes it from him to have a closer look at them. Naga looks at the pictures as she sits down on Kyoko's bed. Naga looks at each picture for a minute and she notices that Kyoko has drawn everyone from the theatre she smiles when Kyoko sits on the bed beside her.

"What's wrong mistress?" Asked Kyoko as he sat down on the bed behind her wrapping his arms around her. Kyoko slides her leather jacket down a bit and kisses her on the neck and Naga replies.

"I…know…who…is…in…those…drawings." Naga smiles as Kyoko continues to kiss her. Though he pulls away when she mentioned who the people in the drawings are. Naga turns round an pushes Kyoko down on to his back and she climbs on top of him. Then Kyoko asks Naga.

"Who are they? And why can't I get them out of my head." Asked Kyoko as Naga moved closer to him. Kyoko lies on his back as Naga begins to kiss him she takes off her leather and jacket and undoes her leather trousers before replying.

"They are former team members of yours." Replied Naga as she smiled at him seductively.

"I see and why can't I get them out of my head?" Asked Kyoko as Naga took off her top before lying down on top of him again.

"You don't belong here with the demons Kyoko. You belong with them." Naga points to the people in the drawings as she snuggles up to Kyoko giving him a passionate kiss on the lips. "You have a woman back there that loves very much and you need to go back to them. Because if you don't you will have to kill them." Replied Naga.

"If I have a woman who loves me back there then what I am doing now is wrong." Replied Kyoko as Naga kisses him again.

"You're a demon now so it's not wrong. Just enjoy it for what it is I love you as much as Nagi does but your place is with your love Kanna and your friends. Lets not worry about it now lets enjoy ourselves." Naga kisses him again and the demons that where in the room on guard decide to leave to leave the two of them in peace as they enjoy their passion filled night.

Back at the theatre it's late at night and Kanna is in her room trying to sleep but not to much avail.

"Argh this is getting on my nerves." Kanna tosses and turns in her bed trying to sleep but she can't seem to fall asleep. She can't seem to get Kyoko out of her head. Plus the constant nightmares Kanna has been having don't help her ability to sleep.

"I wonder if he will return to us. I wonder if he even remembers me after being changed in to that demon hell I shouldn't have my doubts." Kanna sits up in her bed and then turns around to take a glance out of her window. "Oh it's a beautiful night but behind that sky there is a darkness that could consume us all." Kanna continues to look out the window when she hears a knock on the door. "Come in." The door opens and Maria comes into the room. "What's up Maria couldn't you sleep?" Asked Kanna as Maria entered Kanna's room and sat down on the bed beside her.

"No I couldn't but it seems like you can't sleep much either." Replied Maria.

"Yeah I can't sleep I thought I was strong willed but I can't take this anymore." Tears begin to drip down over Kanna's face. Maria pulls Kanna in close as Kanna bursts into tears.

"Here Kanna it's alright I am here." Maria holds Kanna tightly but Kanna and Maria don't notice is that there is a demon ice sprite showing Kyoko what's going on.

Though in the demon world it is the about 4am in the morning and in the demon world Kyoko is using his demon ice sprites to view what is going on in Kanna's room.

"Kyoko sexy come back to bed." Naga gets up out of her bed and puts a black silk house gown on. She walks over to Kyoko and kisses him on the neck. Before looking at what Kyoko is watching.

"Sorry Naga but this woman seems to be crying and I don't know why she is crying. Though she is one of the woman in the picture I was drawing." Kyoko continues to watch and until Naga sits on his knees turning her back to the mystic portal that Kyoko's sprites are showing.

"Is it." Naga looks behind her and quickly gets off Kyoko. Naga looks at the portal and sees Kanna crying. "I know her Kyoko would you like to know who she is."

Kyoko nods in agreement. "Yes Naga tell me I can't seem to get her out of my head." Kyoko rubs his ice cold head as the memories begin to flood back once again.

"You need to know. That was your human love that was Kanna." Replied Naga as she sat down back in the bed resting her chin on the palms of her hands. Kyoko's face drops as Kanna and Maria continue to talk

"My human love!" Kyoko gets out of his seat and he sits beside Naga. The mystic portal disappears as he recalls his ice sprites.

"Yeah your human love. You need to go back to her and your friends." Naga sighs as Kyoko puts his arms around her.

"I know what I have to do. You and Nagi come with me. We should get away from here. You where once human like me we are like brother and sister back then come with me." Kyoko holds out his hand and Naga takes it.

"So you remember who you are then you know I can only go once Blackheart is destroyed. Until then me and Nagi are bound here." Replied Naga looking up at him.

"Well when the battle starts make sure you survive I plan to kill Blackheart during the battle with my love and the others. Though we can't hold back or Blackheart might notice something." Smiled Kyoko as he hugged Naga. "I will win you your freedom Naga and Nagi's too."

"You shouldn't say that here Blackheart will hear you." Naga looks around waiting on Blackheart to kick in the door.

"He can't hear us in here. My powers are pretty massive I can do things he can't do." Smiled Kyoko as Naga lets out a sigh of relief.

"So at least we know you can hold your own against him in a fight but you might need help in fighting him in the long." Replied Naga.

"That is true so that's why I have enlisted some of my friends for help." Kyoko points to a dark corner of his room and the five creatures very similar to himself step out of the darkness.

"Who are they?" Asked Naga as she got up and walked around them eyeing them up and down.

"Remember the demons that defended me?" Asked Kyoko as Naga stood there as she continued to eye them up and down.

"Yeah I remember why?" Replied Naga.

"That is them now. Once I gave them a sample of my power that is." Smiled Kyoko as he held Naga from behind giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"We are to defend Master Kyoko in life and death until we join the dead or Blackheart falls." The demons kneel on one knee and when Kyoko nods from them to rise and they rise to their feet.

"That's very loyal of you though if Blackheart finds out you won't be so lucky. So I recommend you keep your loyalty a secret for now as the battle will begin shortly." Replied Naga as she began to get dressed.

"Ok everyone go and get ready for this. I'll see you all on the battle field." Kyoko smiles and everyone leaves the room when Blackheart waltzes in to the room.

"I want you in the main chamber my friend. I am about to inform everyone about what we are going to do to rid ourselves of the Imperial Capital." Blackheart then turns around and leaves the room.

Kyoko nods and he exits his room and he makes his way to the main chamber.

"So what is he babbling about?" Asked Kyoko as he stood beside Naga and Nagi in the main chamber.

"The usual rubbish." Replied Nagi as the three of them continued to watch.

"Do you know all your places?" Asked Kyoko as Blackheart continued to blab on and on.

"Yes we do Kyoko please be careful if we get this wrong we will be killed." Replied Nagi.

"I know just do what Naga told you to do and we will be fine." Replied Kyoko as the entire demon army turns to face him and Blackheart is waving for him to come up. Kyoko nods and walks up to Blackheart and he stands beside him.

"This will be the demon that will lead you into battle so go and destroy the Imperial Capital." Blackheart waves his hand and the army begin to cheer for there master. "Now begin the destruction." Black waves his hand again and a big portal opens and the army begins to march through.

Mean while back in the Theatre every one has gathered in for their mission briefing.

"Ok everyone this looks like this is it. A large force is heading are way as he speak killing and slaughtering everyone as we speak the army have had new weapons that can hurt demons but we need to move the mission kill Blackheart get Kyoko back and purge the world of the demons forever dismissed." Everyone salutes General Yoneda and they all quickly proceed to their Koubu.

Mean while back at the entry point of the portable the army have met the demons and are currently waiting to engage each other. Ayame and Kaede are currently on the battle field standing on the front lines talking with a few soldiers.

"Excuse me ma'am but how come we don't attack them." Asked a soldier as he turned to Ayame.

"Until the Koubu and their pilots get here we can't do anything." Replied Ayame as she walked with her katana in her hand.

"Yeah I know and I can see five demons which could be Kyoko." Replied Kaede as she looked through her binoculars.

"Well at least that's one thing out of the way. Now if only the Koubu will get here." Ayame looks around to see if there is any sign of them.

Mean while on the other side Blackheart is getting impatient.

"I see that the Koubu and their pilots haven't shown up yet. Oh well kill the rest." Blackheart waves his hand and his army begins to move forward.

"Ayame!" Kaede Yells to her sister and Ayame turns around.

"What's the matter Kaede! " Asked Ayame.

"They are attacking!" Cries Kaede as she watches the demons stomping closer.

"Ok we can't wait everyone open fire!" Ayame lowers her sword and the army starts firing at the demon horde. Bullets began striking demons as the tanks begin to fire sending demons skyward as the tank shells strike the ground.

"That's it keep fighting if they get to close use your spiritual powered knives!" Ayame swings her Katana striking to of the fiends that had tried to come close.

"You do know these are only small fries soon the Masoukihei and the Wakiji units will appear we won't be able to handle them and Kyoko when him and his other demon partners attack." Replied Kaede as she spins round kicking on demon to the ground before ramming her katana through its chest.

"Yeah I think it's too late for that. As here they come!" Ayame points to the Wakiji and Masoukihei units beginning to march forward but they are more surprised when Naga, Nagi and five demons the look like frozen angels join the fight.

"All remaining tanks fire on the advancing enemy troops and keep firing at your own discretion." Yells Ayame as the tanks begin to fire blasting Wakiji and Masoukihei units to bits.

"Show that there tin cans are no match for us!" Kyoko raises his hand and he fires a blast destroying four enemy tanks. While the Wakiji continue to fire on the tanks and the tanks continue to fire back.

"Time to die you devil!" Kyoko turns round as a soldier runs towards him firing his gun.

"I am sorry I have to do this." Kyoko grabs him by the arm. Kyoko twists his arm breaking it. The man screams in pain as Kyoko then punches the soldier once sending him to the ground.

Kyoko looks around to see soldier and demon bodies lying all over the ground. Kyoko shakes his head.

"So much death and pain why am I doing this…ARGGGGGGHHHHHHH!" Kyoko screams in pain as he looks down at his chest to see a blessed swords blade sticking through his chest. The sword's holder lets it go and Kyoko stumbles forward turning around to see Kaede in front of him. Kyoko falls flat on his back. Kaede walks over and pulls the sword out as it flies into the air Kaede catches it with her left hand and spins around cutting the head clean off one of Kyoko's elite demons.

"Where is my brother you bastard? Before I kill you I want you to tell me!" Kaede walks over and grabs her katana's handle and is about to pull the sword out when Kyoko lifts his hand he fires a blast killing a demon that had sneaked up on Kaede.

"Well my dear your brother just happens to have a sword stuck through his chest. I know who you are Kaede and I am the one you're looking for." Kyoko staggers to his feet quickly grabbing a demon by the neck and breaking it. Kyoko also spins around kicking a soldier to the floor.

"Kyoko is it really you?" Asked Kaede as she draws a gun shooting three demons behind Kyoko.

"Yes it is me but we don't have much time I plan to take out Blackheart when he least suspects it I want you too…" Kyoko looks up as the Shogei-Maru fires a shot from its main gun destroying most of the demons and destroying all of the steam cannons surrounding Blackheart and the Koubu are now being air dropped out from the back of the Shogei-Maru. Each Koubu lands closely together.

"Ok everyone this is it we must stop them advancing any further into the city so let's hunt them down and take them out. Also don't forget to look out for Kyoko if you find him report it immediately ok let's go. Everyone spread out!" Everyone agrees to what Ohgami has said and they enter the battle.

"Oh no they are here Argh!" One of the demons screams in pain as Kanna smashes her forearm in to its skull sending it crashing to the ground.

"Where is Kyoko! Tell me now!" Sumire surges forward in her Koubu; killing all the Wakiji and Masoukihei that get in her way.

Meanwhile as the battle rages on Blackheart is watching from a safe distance.

"I see that annoying air ship is making quite a stir. I think I will remove it now." Blackheart raises his hand and the sky begins to darken. Blackheart begins to mutter something and in a space of few seconds the Shogei-Maru gets attacked by lightening

"AHHH! We can't take much more of this!" Screams Kasumi as the Shogei-Maru continues to take damage.

"I know but we can't escape if the Shogei-Maru goes down then we will go down with it." Adds Yuri as the Shogei-Maru begins to lose altitude.

"Then if we have to die lets ram this fines airship down that son of a bitch's throat!" Tsubaki pushes Kasumi out of the way and steers the Shogei-Maru directly at Blackheart.

"Yeah that's a brilliant idea lets do it. Everyone hold on we are all going to out with a bang!" Kasumi increases the speed of the Shogei-Maru and it begins to approach Blackheart rapidly.

"They plan to hit me with that?" Blackheart bursts out laughing and watches as the Shogei-Maru gets closer.

Mean while Ayame and Kyoko have both dispatched their fair share of enemies and Kaede has also attacked him Kyoko is trying to fend her off while Ayame tries to talk to her.

"Kaede listen to me!" Yells Ayame as Kaede sticks her sword through his chest. Now Kyoko has both swords stuck into him.

"What!" Kaede runs up to Kyoko kicking him in the face. Kyoko stumbles back; as he does so Kaede pulls out both swords freeing them from his chest. Kyoko falls to the ground Kaede lifts the swords for her final strike when Ayame grabs her.

"STOP IT! THAT'S KYOKO!" Kaede stops and Kyoko gets to his feet.

"Are you serious?" Asked Kaede as she looked at Kyoko and then to the battle field watching as Ohgami and the others do battle.

"Yes she is it's me but continue your fighting if I don't go now Kasumi, Tsubaki and Yuri will die!" Kyoko points to the Shogei-Maru and then Kaede looks at him.

"I am sorry please save them." She smiles as Kyoko spreads his big feathery wings.

"I will I'll return soon." Kyoko takes to the air they watch as Kyoko flies towards the Shogei-Maru. They return to their fighting while Kohran has run into Naga.

"Finally I have made it to one of the protectors of the Imperial Capital." She grins as she summons her weapon and she charges for Kohran.

"I see but for stealing Kyoko and trying to burn the Imperial Capital to the ground I will stop you!" Kohran swiftly moves out of the way of Naga's attack and she fires a barrage of missile which all hit Naga.

"Ah heck you didn't need take me seriously. Kyoko will be returning to you soon once Blackheart is killed." Naga swings again and Kohran moves out of the way again.

"What do you mean?" Asked Kohran as she stopped the fighting.

"Make this look real don't stop." Naga jumps up on to Kohran's Koubu grabbing it tightly.

"We have to keep fighting just in case Blackheart is watching. I want you to blast me away and I will move to inform someone else. Just be ready to back Kyoko up when he attempts to kill Blackheart." Naga leaps away and Kohran aims all her missiles.

"How can I trust you?" Asked Kohran as she fired again this time Naga dodges.

"Trust your heart. I am only here to tell you. You will know what to do when the time comes." Kohran fires again Blasting a lot of the demons around Naga to cover Naga's escape. Kohran continues to fight but she opens a com to Ohgami who then relays it to the others.

"Ohgami? Ohgami can you hear me?" Asked Kohran as she again unleashes missile barrages.

"Yes Kohran I can hear what is the matter?" Replied Ohgami calmly as he killed a few enemy Wakiji.

"I was just attacked by Naga. She claimed that Kyoko will be making his move on Blackheart soon. She also wants us to be there in case he needs backup." Replied Kohran her area of enemies finally clear.

"Then we will be there but right now everyone is engaged in combat. Join up with Reni and Iris. We will move to you as soon as we can. Do you read me Kohran?" Ohgami turns round killing a few more Wakiji.

"Yes I read you Ohgami." Kohran then makes her way towards Reni and Iris's position.

"Good now does everyone understand. We back up Kyoko but if it's a trick we might have to take Kyoko out. So be on your guard as Naga and Nagi might approach you. Listen to what they have to say then report it back to me. Everyone clear?" Ohgami waits on their response.

"Kanna here I got it chief. Over and out." Kanna smashes a Masoukihei unit to pieces. "And this is for taking my man!" Swinging her Koubu around Kanna smashes a Wakiji right in the face.

"Sumire here. I read you Ohgami just make sure I can get some of Blackheart when we meet." Sumire spins her naginata cutting up a few advancing Masoukihei units.

"Maria reporting; I have received your orders Ohgami and I await for the order to go." Maria spins her gun arm round firing her cannon hitting all enemies she aims at with deadly accuracy.

"Reni and Iris here we have received your commands we are moving towards Kohran we await the orders to go."

"Orihime here. Sakura and myself have received your orders Ohgami. We will be awaiting your orders to go." Orihime kills a few Wakiji's and Sakura dispatches a few enemy Masoukihei units.

"Ryo here orders have been received and I await your orders. Any word from Haruna or the General? The Commando unit with them at lead have they reported back yet?" Asked Ryo.

"Not yet but don't worry Ryo I am sure they are fine keep focused on the task at hand I am sure they noticed the Shogei-Maru and have retreated to a safe distance. I hope Kasumi and the others got off that thing ok." Ohgami goes silent and Ryo does not respond but as they continue to fight in the sky above them Kyoko flies towards the Shogei-Maru flapping his big wings as it continues to fly right towards Blackheart.

"I hope I make it in time." Kyoko continues flying when Blackheart begins to talk with him telepathically.

"I order you to return to the battle zone. Are you listening to me!"

"I prefer not to but there is something on that machine that I must get out. So do me a favour master and piss off." Kyoko's cold hearted voice trails off as he flies beside the Shogei-Maru. Kyoko gets hit by one of the lighting bolts but quickly recovers moving towards the front of the Shogei-Maru.

"What the hell is that?" Kasumi takes a fire arm and points it Kyoko as he flaps his wings just outside the window.

"Must be a new demon but it's too late to shoot here it comes." Yuri screams as Kyoko smashes through the window. Kasumi gets a shot off hitting Kyoko in the shoulder he lands on the ground and the gun shot wound begins to heal when he looks up at Tsubaki, Kasumi and Yuri.

"He's going to kill us and then stop the Shogei-Maru from destroying his master." Tsubaki steps back as Kyoko steps forward.

"No Tsubaki I am not here to stop you." Answers Kyoko in a cold seemingly heartless tone of voice. "I am here to get you to safety as certain people will be sad if you die me included." Kyoko looks up trying to smile but his smile looks more menacing than it is comforting.

"It can't be you can it?" Kasumi steps forward she lifts her hands and strokes his face.

"It's me I remember who you all are. I took the life of the man Maria loved and now I am going to end this by killing Blackheart myself; but right now my main concern is getting out of here safely please hold on." Kyoko takes Kasumi and he pulls her in close.

"Kyoko is it…" Tsubaki and Yuri don't know what to do.

"Please Tsubaki and you too Yuri; trust me on this we have to go." Kasumi smiles and Tsubaki and Yuri both nod grabbing onto Kyoko. Yuri climbs onto his back but lowers herself; so his wings can move freely while Kasumi and Yuri both grab onto one of his arms.

"Thank you lets go!" Kyoko then begins to flap his wings and he quickly flies back through the window which he smashed through. They get out ok and the four of them observe as the army begin to retreat with the Koubu also retreating as the Shogei-Maru crashes into Blackheart causing a huge explosion. At least half of the remaining demon troops are now burning to a crisp while the Japanese army and the flower division have made it to the minimal safe distance.

"You three did a number on him. I never thought you three would be capable of such a thing I am impressed." Kyoko looks for the flower division members and he slowly begins his descent towards them.

Meanwhile on the ground everyone is watching the huge fire ball engulfing the area Shogei-Maru exploded in.

"Kasumi!" Sakura watches the flames rise from the ground and everyone leaps out of their Koubu as the remaining demons retreat leaving Blackheart engulfed in flames.

"Kasumi Tsubaki and Yuri where piloting the Shogei-Maru does that mean they are now dead." Cried Kohran as she looks down at the ground.

"Let's hope not I can't take it if we lose anymore lives in this." Ohgami lowers his head as Ayame and Kaede runs towards him.

"Did Kasumi and the others get out of there ok?" Asked Kaede as she stopped in front of Ohgami.

"I don't know if they could off as far as I know they used the Shogei-Maru to take out the enemies quickly and hopefully Blackheart as well. The sacrifice they made will forever be remembered." Ohgami lowers his head again when he hears a lot of noise coming from his Koubu. He runs over and quickly listens to his Koubu's communication device.

"Ohgami look above you Kasumi, Yuri and Tsubaki are being brought straight to you by what appears to be a demon. I think its Kyoko just be on your guard in case I am wrong." General Yoneda radios off and Ohgami looks up and he watches as the demon lands in the centre with each flower division member surrounding him. Kasumi, Yuri and Tsubaki step back as Ayame and Kaede run forward grabbing him around the waist.

"Kyoko! You made it back safely." Everyone looks at the demon form of Kyoko and they look at him in shock when Kanna decides to step forward.

"Kyoko… is that you?" Kanna takes another step forward. Kyoko quickly turns away covering her face.

"Please don't come near me…I don't want any of you to see what I have become…" Replied Kyoko in his cold dark voice as he continues to keep his back turned.

"Please don't do this look at me." Kanna steps forward again and Kyoko pulls himself away again.

"Please Kyoko don't do this we are your friends we don't care what you look like." Sakura runs beside Kanna and pleads with him. Kyoko doesn't move but continues to keep his back turned.

"Hey Kyoko please turn and face me." Maria takes a step forward as she moves closer to him.

"I can't not after what I have done. If anything Maria you should end my life for taking Benji's." Replied Kyoko as he continued to keep his back turned.

"No you weren't to blame for what happened to Benji but I will not forgive you if you don't turn around and look at me." Maria has already forgiven him but she like the others wants to view the new face of Kyoko so she uses her training in to fooling him to turn around.

"Alright. I do want your forgiveness and if you need to view my face so that I can have your forgiveness then so be it." Kyoko takes his hands away from his face and he turns round. Everyone except Ayame, Kaede, Kasumi, Tsubaki and Yuri look at his frozen over face and they look shocked Maria is then smiles and nods her head slightly.

"I forgive you welcome back." Maria takes his hand and shakes it and Kyoko smiles when Kanna ploughs clean into him.

"Welcome back." Kanna starts crying as she holds Kyoko tight. "I am glad to have you back. Kyoko rests his hands on the side of Kanna's face wiping away the tears.

"It's alright I am back now. You don't need to cry anymore." Kyoko pulls her in tight and they kiss each other. The ice covering Kyoko's body begins to crack and ii finally shatters returning Kyoko back t his normal self. Kanna smiles as everyone circles them smiling though in the sky below above Naga and Nagi have Blackheart's body in their arms.

"Look at them down there that's so sweet." Nagi begins to wipe her tears away and Naga rests her hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah we are no longer needed here the war is over and Sakura and Kyoko both survived." Naga looks towards the sky. "Thank you Kazuma for showing us where we truly belong, your daughter has done you proud." Naga smiles as a mirage of Sakura's father appears beside them.

"Yes thank you Kazuma." Nagi smiles as Kazuma rests a hand on both of their shoulders. They both drop Blackhearts body and when it hits the ground Kyoko looks up as does everyone else.

"Naga and Nagi you both survived! Thank you for everything." Smiles Kyoko as he looks up at them.

"Yes we destroyed Blackheart's power source just as the Shogei-Maru struck him and exploded he was killed instantly. We are here to wish you and Ryo and your friends the best of luck for the future and if evil should ever arise again we will answer your call. But until then my friend take care." Naga and Nagi disappear ad Blackheart's body melts away.

"Bye Naga and Nagi thanks for everything we will see you again!" Both Kyoko and Ryo raise their hands and wave. Ohgami then looks towards everyone and says

"Let's go home." Everyone agrees as they watch the sun begin to set and they begin to prepare for the trip home.

The flower division have saved the day but not all evil has being destroyed the flower division will be need again someday but until then they can enjoy a period of peace.

Well that's it I have finished my Story. I like to thank Haruna and Benji for helping me and also to the people who have read my fanfic and maybe sometime in the future there will be another Story but until then BYE! -


End file.
